worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
VTM Kindred Geneology (Clan)
Kindred Geneology by Clan 1 =Assamites= *Third Generation **Haqim (:~ -8000) AKA: Named "Hunter," then "Judge." "Assam" is a mispronounciation of Haqim. Progeny of probably En'esh/Enoch, or King and the Queen of Nod. Sire of ? , ur-Shulgi (-2050) and Mancheaka. His embrace is told in various tales. He is said to have embraced himself with the blood of the King and the Queen.CbR-As tells he was a great warrior in life, but dedicated himself to scholarship as he grew older, and learned to speak and write the language of the dead. He earned the attention of one of Caine's childer, who Embraced him. He lived in the Second City, though he never settled there. He always remained neutral to the quarrels of his brothers and sister and cousins. His only sister is the one refered to as the mother of the Clan of the Blossom (Arikel) His two brothers were known as the Serpent (Set) and the Sage (Malkav). All the other Antediluvians came to him and pleaded to have him create a "second family" in order to judge and control their rebellious childer. Haqim was not his real name. He last visited the Alamut in 68 BCE. He appeared in Antioch one century later. He was last seen in the British Isles in 121 CE, engaged in philosophical conversations with the Ventrue Mithras. BoN CN-As CbR-As (Founder of the Sect of the Assassins) *Fourth Generation **First Progeny of Haqim (?:?) Scribe and astronomer accused of heresy and sentenced to death by stoning, who was saved by the Embrace of Haqim during one of his wanderings outside the Second City. First childe of Haqim. CbR-As **ur-Shulgi (:-2050) Progeny of Haqim. Sire of Al-Ashrad (~100). Shepherd of the Assamite clan. Recently awakened from 18 centuries of torpor, and shattered the Tremere Blood curse shortly afterward. Second Childe of Haqim. CotN,p89 NoP CN-As CbR-As (Akkadian king of the Dynasty III of Ur, 2094-2047) **Mancheaka (+Second Baali War) Progeny of Haqim. Eldest childe of Haqim at the time of the Second Baali Conflict. Met Final Death in battle. CbR-As **Sha'hiri (+1493) Sire of Thetmes (-25). Master of the Assamites (Old man of the Mountain) before Jamal.He invited Jamal's challenge after the shame of the Convention of Thorns (1493). LS3,p62 Cb-As CotN CbR-As **Jamal (+1998) Master of the Assamites (Old man of the Mountain). Slained by ur-Shulgi.Throughout the Holy Wars which were fought over the Holy Land, the name of the hashashiyyin was a name of dread. Of all the hashashiyyin, no name was greater or more terrible than that of Jamal. It is whispered that he has been defeated only once, by the Inconnu Drakulya, and that the previous Master invited his challenge after the shame of the Convention of Thorns (1493), and charged him to guard the rafiq and bring them through the Hijra so that they might avenge themselves for the Curse. Some say that his is of the Unconquered, and some that he walks but two paces behind the Ancestor. All know that he has been challenged but three times and remains the Master. Cb-As,p64 CotN,p90 LS3,p62 CbR-As *Fifth Generation **Azif (4th century BC) Sire of Fariq . TbN,p58 TC3 **Tegyrius (:-330) Sire unknown. Current Vizier, held the title for three consecutive terms, as well as one in the 14th century. Followed Al-Ashrad into exile to escape Ur-Shulgi. One of the favourites to be appointed the first Assamite Justicar. CbR-As **Thetmes (:-25) Progeny of Sha'hiri. Sire of Elijah Ahmed (7th century) and Fatima Al-Faqadi (1102). Caliph of Alamut.He began as a soldier, fighting for the boy-king Ptolemy against his sister Cleopatra and her Roman minions. When Ptolemy fell, it pleased the barbarian Antonius to have his followers fight each other in the arena; this provided sport for the nervous populace, as well as saving the trouble and expense of mass executions. Thetmes fought for his life, and the Romans were impressed. Antonius took him to Rome, where he was sold and became a gladiator. A few months later his retirement was announced and he returned to Alamut where he is now the caliph and oversees the training of the fida'i. He is a stern master and a word of praise from him is hard earned. All rafiq look up to him and would sacrifice themselves without hesitation upon his command. Cb-As,p64 CbR-As **Wasim (717) Sire of Karif al-Numair (717). TC2,p89 **Al-Ashrad, Possibly the Mad Wizard Abduhl AlHazred, compilator of the Necronomicon (:~100) Progeny of ur-Shulgi. Sire of Amaravati. Amr (magician) of the clan Assamite.He is regarded askance by many of the rafiq, for magic inspires fear and mistrust in the heart of a warrior. Yet none can deny that he has done great work for the clan since the falling of the Curse. He works constantly to strengthen the Heartblood of the clan and weaken the hold of the Curse upon it. He is responsible for the sorcery weapons that are used to defeat the munafiqun, and it is whispered that he has fought hand to hand with the demons sent by the Tremere to end him. While the rafiq fear Al-Ashrad, they take pride in the fact that he is the greatest magician in the world... for if he were not, would there not be another amr in his place? His left arm and eye were removed by Haqim as punishment. A diamond replaces the missing eye. When ur-Shulgi took control of the clan, al-Ashrad didn't agree with his interpretation of the Law of Judgment and left with many followers and joined the Camarilla. Cb-As,p65 CotN,p87 CN-As CbR-As **Izhim ur-Baal AKA: Izhim abd'Azrael Warrior caste. First of the antitribu. Seraph of the Black Hand. Member of the True Hand. Missing in NoP. CotN,p12 NoP CbR-As **Bakr Sire of Tariq (1250). KmW,p72 **Pelagon Sire of Hilel al-Masaari (580). VN **Khaldun (maybe 5th) Vizier before 1171. LS3,p62 **Rebekah (maybe 5th) Elected at Vizier in 1171. LS3,p62 **Mohara (maybe 5) Caliph during the Dark Ages. CbR-As **Tariq the Silent (:1250) <5 or 6 now 13> Progeny of Bakr. Sire of Gabriel Chavez (729). He is the 4th of the Red List. His generation is lowered to 13 by the Tremere Antitribu. Once, Tariq was as a brother to Jamal, and among the greatest of the rafiq. But he would not submit to the Curse, and went out into the wilderness. He is sometimes seen among the antitribu, but is not one of them, as much as they would wish it. He follows his own vengeance against the clan's enemies, and although Jamal was pressured by the Camarilla into declaring a Blood Hunt against him, only the most troublesome rafiq are given the task of carrying it out; Tariq will not destroy them, for they are of the clan, but their inevitable defeat serves them as a lesson in humility. Meanwhile, Tariq is free to pursue his own ends, and coincidentally provides a scapegoat for the deeds of other rafiq, should one be required.In 2000, Tariq discovers Djuhah's scheme to manipulate him and kills the Seraph.CbR-As Was captured by the Tremere antitribu before that bloodline's destruction. The Sabbat suspects he might have been involved somehow. KmW,pp69-72 CotN,p15 CbR-As (The angel that descended upon Europe during the crusades, destroying all that crossed his path) *Sixth Generation **Amaravati Progeny of Al-Ashrad.. Sorcerer caste. Loyalist. Last Seat of Tongues at the Council of Scrolls. Acknowledged as Amr by the Assamite Loyalists. CbR-As **Fariq (age early 30s:4th century BC) Progeny of Azif. Antitribu; unaffected by the Tremere's curse; works for the Baali. TbN,p57 TC2 TC3 TC4,p83 **Hilel al-Masaari (:580) Progeny of Pelagon. Warrior. Sultan of Cordoba. Was only seen regularly by other members of the warrior bloodline. Is believed to be among the first Assamite converts to Islam, and to have been a strong proponent of the Umayyad campaign of conquest. VN **Elijah Ahmed (:7th century+july 1999) Progeny of Thetmes. Caliph of Alamut. Killed by ur-Shulgi when he awakened for clinging to his Islamic beliefs. CN-As **Karif al-Numair (:717) Progeny of Wasim. One of the firsts member of the Black Hand. TC2,p88 TC3 **Qusay ibn Namdar Sire of Habiba Al-Sikkeen (842). JbN,p65 **Shabah (740:762+~1400) Love of Belisarius. CobN,p86 **Lord Bajazet Al-Nasir (976:1011)GC1,p49 **Fatima Al-Faqadi (1077:1102) Progeny of Thetmes. Warrior caste. Met and fighted Lucita during the crusades, they became friend and lovers. Defeated and sent to torpor by Lucita when she had a contact to kill her. Killed Monçada with help of Lucita in CN-As. Former Hand of Vengeance. Dispossed. She is reportedly attempting to contact the Inconnu. CotN,p80 CN-As web CbR-As CN-Br **Lady Veradis (:1439) Antitribu. Black dress. GC2 **Bernardo del Gado (+) Sire of Joe "Boot" Hill (1881). Killed by a Lupine. CF,p55 **Talaq (maybe 6th gen) The Kabbalah Magus, Rambam, the Second Moses, Maimonides, performed a Kabbalistic ritual to return Talaq to his human form and grant him extend life. He is the Prince of Jordan, and his presence is unknown to most Kindred. WoD1CotN,p90 **Walter James (not his real name) (maybe 6th gen) Ordered Anwar to steal a gem from the NY Tremere. CN-AsCN-R **Ismail (maybe 6th) Thought to be slain by ur-Shulgi. CotN,p90 GttS **Montgomery "Monty" Coven (1969:1990) (11th gen to 6th gen> Antitribu. 11th gen. in WoD2, 6th gen. in CotN. He gained 5 generations diablerising Mithras after a Lupine attack. The Methuselah's vitae is overwhelming him. WoD2 CotN *Seventh Generation **Tamarind Sire of Karim (552). VN **Kashan Sire of Djuhah (1056). CotN,p12 **Ahmal (:4th century BC) Sire of Husayn Al Fatin (1086). TbN,p60TC3 **Gabriel Chavez (704:729+1500) Progeny of Tariq. Assamite spy. JbN,p62 **Habiba Al-Sikkeen (815:842) Progeny of Qusay ibn Namdar. Sire of Rashid Ibn Musafir (1099). Assassin of crusaders. JbN,p63 **Anji Sire of Hafsa (1934). BHDB,p13 **Joe "Boot" Hill (1854:1881) Progeny of Bernardo del Gado. Joe is Antitribu. Loved the idea of being a Gunslinger. Took offense to Del Gado's bragging and shot him in the chest. He was later whipped, and beaten severly. He was allowed just enough time to heal before being embraced. Leader of the Boot Hill Gang. CF,p55 TTM **Anwar (maybe 7th gen) Succesfully killed two Tremere of the New York Chantry : Jonston Foley and ???. CN-GaCN-AsCN-Tr *Eigth Generation **Karim (:552) Progeny of Tamarind. Vizier. Sultan of Samarkand. Became sultan after he deposed the city's first sultan (an ancient named Nidal). Retains a grudge against wizards stemming back to his mortal brother's death in a djinn-roused sandstorm. Only reluctantly tolerates the sorcerors of his clan bay't (clan), but does not permit them to use magic in Samarkand. VN **Djuhah (:1056+2000) Progeny of Kashan. Antitribu. Seraph of the Black Hand. Member of the True Hand. Killed by Tariq after he discovered the Seraph's scheme to manipulate him. PGS,p22CotN,p11CbR-As **Husayn Al Fatin, Destroyer of Outcasts (1066:1086) Progeny of Ahmal. Ambassador from the Saracens. TbN,p60TC2TC3 **Rashid Ibn Musafir (1079:1099) Progeny of Habiba Al-Sikkeen. Assassin of crusaders. JbN,p65FBC,p15 **Ma'aruf Sire of Badr-al-Budur (1867). MibN **Hafsa (:1934) Progeny of Anji. Archon of Madame Guil, Toreador Justicar. BHDB,p13 **Anastasius the Axe Sire of Janni (1970). CbR-As **Pink Poses as a Brujah, but is actually an Assamite. He was sent by the Tzimisce to delay Christof Romuald in his quest. VtM-R **Fawn (Eleanor James) (:~1800+1994)(maybe 8th Gen) Bodyguard of Alexander Vargos. She has a twin sister, named Flavia. She was killed by Red Death. RD1 **Flavia (Sarah James) (:~1800) Bodyguard of Alexander Vargos. She has a twin sister, named Fawn. RD1 **Parmenides (+1999) In service of Sasha Vycos. Killed Maria Chin. Killed by Francisco Domingo de Polonia. CN-TzCN-AsCN-Br **Hazrad Aqim Alaq (maybe 8th) AoV *Ninth Generation **Sharbel Sire of Myrsus ibn Sharbel (1039). VN **Abu Fahim Kateb (:1047) Vizier. His talent in working with merchants and traders and the ability to remain serene and good-natured in high-pressure negotiations attracted the attention of his sire. That sire, however, waited until Abu had worn out many pairs of shoes from traveling before embracing him into the vizier bloodline. VN **Badr-al-Budur (1842:1867) Progeny of Ma'aruf. MibN **Janni (1947:1970) Progeny of Anastasius the Axe. An Israelian that was trained as a soldier with and without weapons, and sent into the PLO in her mortal years as a spy attempting to grow close to the leaders and bring about their demise. She was chosen by the Assamites before her goal was reached, and is now in the ranks of rafiq. It is whispered that this young rafiq may become the first female caliph in time. Cb-As,p64CbR-As **Reza Fatir Antitribu. 25:17 Pack. Black Hand Member. MobN **Shankar (maybe 9th gen) Many young men were attracted to the Thuggee by their fearsome reputation and their antipathy to the overbearing British. Shankar's mother and sister had been dishonored by a British soldier, and when he went to the soldier's commander, they were sent away scornfully, and told to teach their women better morals. Shankar swore revenge for this insult, and sought out the Thuggee in the Mountains. Many soldiers fell to his knives and garrote as he avenged his kinswomen, and he was found worthy of the greater battle, against the kafir Ventrue who had sent the British to India.Shankar learned as a fida'i about those who call themselves Kindred, and the many wrongs they had inflicted upon his new-found clan. Like many of the younger rafiq, he is impatient for revenge, and he is prominent among the Militant faction, preaching open warfare upon the munafiqun. It is said that he has accompanied the Unconquered ones of the Black Hand on some of their war parties, and that the Elders question his allegiance. Cb-As,p65 *Tenth Generation **Myrsus ibn Sharbel (:1039) Progeny of Sharbel. Sorceror. Dervish of Tunisia. Was forced from Alamut by a group of warriors who found his mystic learnings even more disturbing than those of other sorcerors. He was recrouted to the new brotherhood and went with them to their stronghold. Unusually tall, with long black hair and pale skin. VN **Ayub ibn Mehtar Sire of Enam bint Ayub al-Dimshaq (1148). Vizier. VN *Eleventh Generation **Enam bint Ayub al-Dimshaq (:1148) Progeny of Ayub ibn Mehtar. Vizier. Moved to Cordoba during the dark ages. She was considered no threat by the locals, and as such, was able to cobble together an information base and an understanding of the political situation that was better than many of the area's elders. VN **Ruth Cole (age 25) Antitribu. Member of the Dead Gypsies - a nomad pack. SHS **Saysen (maybe 11) Tarique's bodyguard. WoD2 **Makish (+1994) (maybe 11) Outlaw of the Clan Assamite. Killed by Flavia. RD1RD2 **Silar Ibn Isa Devout Muslim and Assamite Vizier of Khwarazm. WfE *Twelfth Generation **Yvette Cole Antitribu. Member of the Deathbringers nomad pack. SHS **Alu Sire of Basir (1981). BHDB *Thirteenth Generation **Basir (:1981) Progeny of Alu. BHDB **Ali Kar (maybe 13th) Anarchist AC,p43 *Fourteenth Generation **Traci VtM-R *Unknown generation **David Wendt Vizier caste. Last Seat of the Sum at the Council of Scrolls. CbR-As **Sarah Schneier (+ ) Sorcerer caste. Last Seat of Copper and Lightning at the Council of Scrolls, initiated the Schism and was destroyed by Ur-Shulgi. CbR-As **Abin bin Haji Schismatic. Current Seat of Mirrors at the Council of Scrolls. CbR-As **Badr Alkhaiwani Sorcerer caste. Last Seat of Storms at the Council of Scrolls. CbR-As **Hedeyat al-Sair Sorcerer caste. Current Seat of the Book at the Council of Scrolls. CbR-As **Enrique Salazar (+1991) Warrior caste. Last Seat of Fire and Steel at the Council of Scrolls. Disappeared in 1991 during the Gulf War. CbR-As **Kasparas Sikhorsky Vizier caste. Last Seat of Wheel, Wing and Oar at the Council of Scrolls. Believed to be in torpor after a duel with Jayakar Dristi Boparai. CbR-As **Jayakar Dristi Boparai (+) Sorcerer caste. Last Seat of Stars at the Council of Scrolls. Believed destroyed by Kasparas Sikhorsky. CbR-As **Aurora White Warrior caste. Dispossed. Current Seat of Glass and Smoke at the Council of Scrolls. CbR-As **Qadir ul-Ghani Sorceror caste. Loyalist. Last Seat of Mist at the Council of Scrolls. CbR-As **Azita Hisami Vizier caste. Dispossed. Seat of Gold at the Council of Scrolls. Advisor to the Toreador of Saudi Arabia. CbR-As **Arishima Hisato (+ ) Vizier caste. Last Seat of Dust and Bone at the Council of Scrolls. Destroyed by Ur-Shulgi. CbR-As **Fikriyya al-Jurr (+ ) Vizier caste. Last Seat of Wind and Stone at the Council of Scrolls. Destroyed by Ur-Shulgi. CbR-As **Dmitri Borodin Vizier caste. Last Seat of Flesh at the Council of Scrolls. Last seen in Venice. CbR-As **Primogen of Athens CbR-As **Primogen of Paris CbR-As **Seneschal of Phoenix CbR-As **Karim Assamite Vizier who rules over Khwarazm. WfE **Khuf Ramalza Rafiq GttS **Mustapha abd-Fiil GttS **Firdaus Soroushani NoP **Zal Son of Soroushani (not childe). NoP **Georghe Craciun TC3 **Thucimia Sire of unnamed Warrior caste. CbR-As **Progeny of Thucimia. Dispossed CbR-As **Zev Benzion (+1951) Wolf, son of Zion. Leopard of Zion. Killed in Rio de Janeiro in 1951 in a Blood Hunt, after leading eight other Assamites on a Camarilla purge. CbR-As **Amaris bat Ariela Leopard of Zion. Havens in Tel Aviv. CbR-As **Kasim Bayar Warrior caste. Schismatic. Sheriff of Milan. CbR-As **Evans Rogers Warrior caste. Dispossed. Freelance bodyguard. CbR-As **Mohninda Vajpayee Cheram Vizier caste. Loyalist. CbR-As **Kurush Ishraqi Sorcerer caste. Loyalist. CbR-As **Lydia Dorn Sorcerer caste. Loyalist. CbR-As **Michael diCarlo Warrior caste. Antitribu. CbR-As **Sukainah Vizier caste. Dispossed. Court advisor of Algiers. CbR-As **Lydia Lezczenska Sorcerer caste. Antitribu. Nomadic scout. CbR-As **Khaled Johnson Warrior caste. Dispossed. Bounty hunter. CbR-As **Gerhardt von Eich Sorceror caste. Loyalist. CbR-As **Kazimiera Zuyus Sorceror caste. Loyalist. CbR-As **Jessica Tate-Duncan Warrior caste. Schismatic. CbR-As **Mata Hari AKA aka Margaretha Geertruida Zelle (1876) Among her fake identities is a Prince in an American midwest city, a leader of a Sabbat Black Hand pack in Chile, and a brief appearance in the Red List. CbR-As **Nar-Sheptha the Guardian (+ ) Sorcerer caste. Babylonian princess, curator of the Great Library for three centuries. Killed herself during one of her experiments with a storm spirit. CbR-As =Brujah= True Brujah *Third Generation **Brujah (:~ -8000+ ) Progeny of Ynosh. Sire of Troile, Anis and Belit-Sheri. Brujah has been diablerised by Troile. The Progeny of Troile call themselves Brujah, and the other Progeny of Brujah are called the True Brujah. Brujah is identified as male by some and female by at least the Toreador. Cb-Br,p14 RD CbR-Tz *Fourth Generation **Anis, Queen of Night, aka. Alicia Varney Progeny of Brujah. A peer of Lameth's, Anis was formerly the Princess of Ur and the most beautiful woman in the world bar none. No being could resist her allure, and Brujah himself eventually fell for her, making her second-loved childe after Troile. A lover and co-conspirator of Lameth's, Anis manipulated Troile with seduction, causing him to diablerise his own sire, freeing Anis from her bond to Brujah. Like Lameth she consumed the Elixir, bringing her to an instant state of Golconda (this could be what allows these two ancients to "use" mortal forms...?). She hid over the millenia, secretly controlling many powerful Kindred in the Jyhad, the most recent being the Sabbat Archbishop of New York City, Justine Bern. This Lasombra elder believes that Anis is simply Alicia Varney, a billionairess and Bound ghoul, much to Anis' satisfaction. Though not specifically allies, Anis and Lameth have begun to work together again after millenia of being apart. Both are very serious players in the Jyhad, though both remain as indirectly involved as possible, trying to never place themselves in danger of having to act or be discovered. RD **Belit-Sheri (+ ) Progeny of Brujah. Sire of Shalmath. NoP **Troile *Fifth Generation **Shalmath (+ ) Progeny of Belit-Sheri. Sire of Synesios. NoP **Ron James Wazir of the Tal'Mahe'Ra. Pretends he's Ventrue. He controls all the Qadims and Kamuts. He's rumored to know where Troile and Lambech (Lasombra) lie and awaits to bring them into the tomb or destroy Troile. web *Sixth Generation **Synesios <6> Progeny of Shalmath. Sire of Krassimir. Senior Archivist of the Scriptorium of Vulci. NoP *Seventh Generation **Flavius Petrus Fortunatus, AKA Carpathius (785:815) Progeny of Rathmonicus. Sire of Cammy True (2000). of clanbrujah@usa.net. Operates under the assumed name of Carpathius a 8th gen ventrue anti tribu. Ductus of Circulus Septimus coven. **Krassimir Progeny of Synesios. NoP *Unknown generation **Rathmonicus (maybe 6th) (+~1550) Died during the anarch revolt. Developped the Path of Scorched Heart in the 14th century. DSBH **Nunêz (?) BoN Brujah (Trojan) Please note that though each is often listed or mentioned at their operational generation, it is artificially so. In an attempt to correct this bias, the listed generations will be offset by one. *Fourth Generation **Troile (:maybe -3000) Progeny of Brujah. Sire of Menele (-1200) and probably Hannibal (-182). Troile diablerised his/her sire. We could think that Troile was embraced in the historical Troia, aka. Ilion. The progeny of Troile are called Brujah, the other are called True (or Pure) Brujah. CbN1 and Cb-Br mention Troile as male. DSBH mentions Troile as female. Troile is said to have participated to the final battle defending Carthage (-146). He probably took refuge in the ground. Cb-Br,p14 CbN2,p62 DSBH *Fifth Generation **Meneleus/Menele (-1240:-1200) Progeny of Troile. Sire of Critias (-423) and Clear Brook. He went to America in 1415. CbN1 CbN2,pp62-64 GttC (Greek History/Legend) **Losario Progeny of probably Troile. Sire of Adana de Sforza (1093). TC2,p90 **Hannibal (:-202) Progeny of probably Troile. Sire of Guillaume (515). WoD1,p56 (Carthaginian general) *Sixth Generation **Altamira (:~-1200) Sire of Maxwell (1755). She is an ancient Iberian Brujah, as old as Menele. CbN2,pp62,69 **Critias (-478:-423) Progeny of Menele. Sire of Procet , Germaine (1792) and Damien (1962). CbN1 CbN2,pp64-67 KmW,p65 Cb-Br,pp9-11 (Plato's book) **Samal Sire of Dominic (3rd century BC). TbN,p62 TC3 **IbnAlomar Inconnu. HH,p52 **Dark Raven Sire of Bjorn Garrison (621). DCbN,p45 **Sire of Dark Selina (+ ) Sire of Dark Selina. Diablerised by Dark Selina around the 9th century. DC,pp29,31,61 LAbN,p102 **Guillaume (:515) Progeny of Hannibal. Inconnu. Prince of Switzerland and Liechtenstein. He has reached Golconda. WoD1,pp49,56 WoD2 (Guillaume Tell) **Adana de Sforza (1068:1093) Progeny of Losario. Sire of Eleanor De Valois (1407) and Kathryn de Sforza. Short blond hair. Androgynous appearance. Inner Circle. One of the founders of the Camarilla and first Brujah Justicar. Moved to the New World in the 1770´s. GC1,pp50,90 GC2,p18 TC2,p90 GttC **Marius (+ ) Sire of Gorias (end 14th century). web **Antonius Caracus Sire of Don Caravelli (1557). WoD1,p55 **Clear Brook - Clear Bear (+1832) Progeny of Menele. Sire of Yarian (1700). He died during the last battle between Menele and Helena. CbN2,pp18,146 *Seventh Generation **Azif (-270:-230). Operationally 4th Generation. Started Operationally 6th Generation. Sire of Yusuf (1167) and Jared (1189). Want to restore Jerusalem to the Muslim. JbN,p68 **Dark Selina Operationally 5th Generation, but began operationally at 6th. Sire of Roman Pendragon (1703). Allied with Le Fanu, tried to fight Charlemagne and christianism. Think their failure is his fault. She diablerised her own sire around the 9th century. Helped Guillaume to resist a betrayal. She lies in torpor in Switzerland. DC,pp29,31,61 LAbN,p102 **Mezekht Sire of Khentik-Khert (-1380). AK,p84 **Dominic (early 30s:3rd century BC) Progeny of Samal. Prince of York in 1203. Mercenary Overlord in Carthage. Once thought to have been destroyed by the Ventrue. TbN,p60 TC3 TC4,p84 CbR-V **Tribonius (+1185) Sire of Theophilus (234) , Dorotheus (234) and Natalya (1002). Destroyed for inciting the riots in Constantinople. CobN,p88 **Etheria (360:395) Sire of Boniface (462). She sheltered many Cainites during the First Crusade. JbN,p70 **Bjorn Garrison (589:621) Progeny of Dark Raven. Brujah primogen of DC. DCbN,pp45-46 **Jabar Sire of Usama ibn Jabar (705). VN **Yoav Sire of Gerushah bint Yoav (854). VN **Juan Berger Sire of Jaroslav Pascek (1371). CotN,p41 **Maximarius Sire of Lilika Kairos (1444). TC2,p89 **Sir Lorence Sire of Edward Scott (1432). MibN **Marchettus, the Bold (1198:1234) GC1,p45 **Lady Meridie de Chancie (:1257) Runs the Black Rose Monastary. GC2 **Gorias (:end 14th century) Progeny of Marius. Primogen in Marseilles. web **Eleanor De Valois (1380:1407) Progeny of Adana de Sforza. Trusted by the Anarchs. TC2,p90 **Don Caravelli (1512:1557+1994) Progeny of Caracus. Head of the Mafia. Killed by Madeleine Giovanni. WoD1,pp52,55 **Procet (+1987) Progeny of Critias. He has been diablerised by Tyler at the end of the Concil Wars in Chicago. CbN2,pp24,68 **Kathryn de Sforza Progeny of Adana de Sforza. Brujah Justicar in The Silver Circle (VDA LARP.) **Isabella Correlli Sire of Dieter Kotlar (1931). She lies in torpor under Berlin. BbN,p44,84 **Ilse Bänsh Sire of Stefan Rutigar (1988). BbN,p46 **Shining Deer "Yaryan" (1680:1700) Progeny of Clear Brook/Bear. Has developed a unique discipline that makes him a new bloodline, similar to the Ahrimanes. But the Ahrimanes are a bloodline of female Gangrel upon whom some ritual has been performed. CbN1 CbN2,p146 **Roman Pendragon (1683:1703) Progeny of Dark Selina. Sire of Jacques Sirque (1797). DC,pp31,41 **Maxwell (1717:1755) Progeny of Altamira. He was an afro-american. He was prince of Chicago and defeated by Lodin. CbN2,pp68-69 **Germaine (:1792) Progeny of Critias. He was at first a tool against d'Adhemar. He is the 5th of the Red List. KmW,pp63-66 **Red Meg Sire of Leslie Taylor (1927). RaAu **Siegfried (+1980) Sire of Andrei (1944). He was killed by Baba Yaga. CbN2,p76 **Cassady Sire of Perry Commons (1974). IE1 **Damien (1948:1962) Progeny of Critias. CbN1 CbN2,p73 *Eighth Generation **Khentik-Khert (:-1380) Progeny of Mezekht. Gatherer of informations about holy relics for the Order. AK,p84 **Theophilus (165:234) Progeny of Tribonius. Under the wings of Stanislav. CobN,p89 **Dorotheus (165:234) Progeny of Tribonius. Under the wings of Stanislav. CobN,p89 **Verias Sire of Lady Karin (563). CoW,p37 **Boniface (410:462) Progeny of Etheria. Embraced in Jerusalem. Protects the four Christian Hospitals. JbN,p66 **Usama ibn Jabar (:705) Progeny of Jabar. Sultan of Fez. Came to Fez at its founding. Quickly realized that the only way to maintain the serenity and solitude that he desired was to assume the traditional powers of the Sultan. A reluctant monarch. VN **Gerushah bint Yoav (:854) Progeny of Yoav. Sultan of Sevilla. Doesn't know why she was chosen for the Embrace. Her sire answered that question with one of his own. Rose quickly in prominence among the Cainites of Sevilla. Upon converting to Islam, she was made Sultan. VN **Lilika Kairos (:1444) Progeny of Maximarius. At the Convention of Thorns (1493). TC2,p89 **Marhuel Sire of Ecaterina the Wise (1150). TbN,p63 **Natalya Svyatoslav (975:1002) Progeny of Tribonius. She is an Autokrator. CobN,p88 **Robin Leeland, AKA Robin Hood (~1100) Sire of Tyler (1381) and General (1794). pp15,63CotI,p21TC2CoWNoP **Yusuf (1120:1167) Progeny of Azif. Muslim Trader. JbN,p71 **Jared (1150:1189) Progeny of Azif. Military pawn of his sire. JbN,p69 **Doctor Streck (:1229) Antitribu. GC3 **Jaroslav Pascek (:1371) Progeny of Juan Berger. Brujah Justicar elected in 1998. Religious Fanatic. CotN,p41 GttC,p27 CbR-Br CN-Br **Edward Scott, AKA Black Prince (1399:1432) Progeny of Sir Lorence. Sire of Akawa (1770). MibN **Julian Sanders (:1485) Antitribu. GC2 **James the Red Sire of Jeremy MacNeil (1657). He was in Scotland in 1657. LAbN,p67 Cb-Br,p65 NoP **Marcel de Breau (+ ) Sire of Jeremy Skelton (1702). Antitribu. He was a powerful French Sabbat. DC,p61 **Dmitra Ilyanova Sire of Carlak (1730). Brujah Justicar from 1920 to 1972. CotN,p61 **Miguel Santo Domingo Antitribu. Ductus of the Navigators Pack. MobN **Santiago DeSoto, the Sabbat Judge Inquisitor Antitribu. Member of the Inquisition. Sangris the Serpent switched bodies with him. MobN NoP **Jacques Sirque (1721:1797) Progeny of Roman Pendragon. DC,p42 **Isaac Sire of Thelonious (1859). NecA **Corrie Tinbergen (1836:1860) Prince of Luxemburg City, but claims the entire country as her domain. WoD2 **Alexis Blanc (+1908) Sire of Balthazar (1865). She was staked and burnt by Balthazar. CbN2,p72 **Leslie "Squizzy" Taylor (1888:1927) Progeny of Red Meg. She rules Melbourne city since 1983. She deposed and committed diablerie upon the previous ruler, Prince Montague Lytton. RaAu WoD2 **Dieter Kotlar - Kreiger (1912:1931) Progeny of Isabella Correlli. Sire of Erika Geiger (1969). BbN,p44 BC2 **Andrei (1920:1944) Progeny of Siegfried. CbN2,p76 **Perry Commons (late 1940s:1974) Progeny of Cassady. IE1 **Stefan Rutigar - The Fist (1971:1988) Progeny of Ilse Bänsh. BbN,p46 **Dorian Antitribu. Member of the Deathbringers Sabbat nomad pack. Dorian is Sabbat priest. SHS,p123 *Ninth Generation **Lady Karin (540:563+1197) Progeny of Verias. Sire of Lord Alfred (1195). Advisor to the Prince of Nottingham Robin Leeland. Diablerised by The Earl Of Galtre. CoW,p37 **Ecaterina the Wise (1134:1150) Progeny of Marhuel. Sire of Christof Romuald (1141). Agitator of Prague. Promethean. Becomes antitribu, an Archbishop of the Sabbat in VtM-R. TbN,p64 CN-V VtM-R **Jeremy McNeil (1631:1657) Progeny of James the Red. Sire of Dutch (1853). Anarch. NObN LAbN,p67 Cb-Br,p65 GttC NoP **Jeremy Skelton (1665:1702) Progeny of Marcel de Breau. Antitribu. DC,p61 **Sranganyika Sire of Pug Jackson (1734). DC **Geist (:1768+ ) Sire of Marguerite Foccart (1768). NoP **Carlak (:1730) Progeny of Dmitra Ilyanova. Brujah Justicar from 1972 to 1998. Now Prince of Prague. CotN,p61 AC,p17 **Don Nicko Lazzari (+1994) Second in chief in the Mafia. Killed by Madeleine Giovanni. RD1 RD2 **Akawa (:1770) Progeny of Edward Scott. Sire of Wrecker (1968). MibN **Justin Davies Sire of Tara (1822). LAbN **Lord Randall Sire of Sir Ralph Hamilton (1834). LAbN **Don Cerro Sire of Theo Bell (1857). Justicar appointed in the 1950s (1959 was a election year). CotN,p51 NoP CN-Br **Count Luigi Visconti Sire of Countess Andrea Visconti (1878). LAbN **Ferdinand (+ ) Sire of Salvador Garcia (1892). During the Spanish Civil War, Ferdinand was destroyed in a successful attack on the Prince of Barcelona. web **Thelonious (:1859) Progeny of Isaac. Primogen of Atlanta. NecA BC CN-Tz **Thomas Ewell (The Sheriff, Balthazar) (1827:1865) Progeny of Alexis Blanc. Sire of Marc Levesque (1870) and Jimmy Holcomb - Neon (1992). He staked and burned his sire. CbN1 CbN2 **Joshua Tarnopolski "Blackjack" (1870:1913) Progeny of Tyler. Sire of Neil Graham - Karl (1932). CbN1 **Louise (+1993) Progeny of Tyler. Sire of Dezi. Killed in Under a Blood Red Moon. CbN1 UBRM **Eddie Karnotski (Stickman) Brujah anarch. SHS **Richard O'Shea Ricochet Flambe Archon of Karl Schrekt, Tremere Justicar. BbN **Angelino Hammer (:1948) Archon of Karl Schrekt, Tremere Justicar. BbN **Juggler (:~1950) Sire of Evelyn Stephens (1990). He is an Anarch of Gary. VtM2,p248 **Carlyle (1942:1969) Progeny of Salvador. CbN2 **Erika Geiger (:1969) Progeny of Dieter Kotlar. BbN *Tenth Generation **Gusman Bravo (+~1170) Sire of Nerea. Destroyed by Nerea in jealous anger. CobN,p90 **Lord Alfred (1170:1195+1197) Progeny of Lady Karin. Sire of The Earl Of Galtre (1197). In love with Lady Karin. Diablerised by The Earl Of Galtre. CoW,p38 **Marie Guylaine Sire of Gérard de Chatelle (1453). TC3 **Christof Romuald (:1141) Progeny of Ecaterina the Wise. Promethean (?). Former Knight of the Sword Brethren. VtM-R **Mama Lion Sire of Smiling Jack (1654). LAbN **Pug Jackson (1709:1734) Progeny of Sranganyika. Sire of Jude Franken (1967). DCGC4 **Marguerite Foccart (:1768) Progeny of Geist. Sire of Crispus Attucks (1770), Reynier (~1792) and Steve Booth (1965). Adopted progeny of Robin Leeland; anarch; blood bound to Jeremy MacNeil. Cb-BrLAbNNoP **Tara (1794:1822) Progeny of Justin Davies. Prince of San Diego. LAbN CotNGttSNoP **Sir Ralph Hamilton (1802:1834) Progeny of Lord Randall. Sire of Professor Gregory Habersohn (1902). LAbN **Dutch(:1853) Progeny of McNeil. NObN **Theo Bell (:1857) Progeny of Don Cerro. Archon. Kills Marcus Vitel in CN-Br,p199. CotNCN-BrCN-VCN-AnNoPBC3 **Countess Andrea Visconti (1852:1878) Progeny of Luigi Visconti. LAbN **Salvador Garcia (1869:1892) Progeny of Ferdinand. Sire of Valeria (1937), Carlyle (1969), Gloria Martinez (1972), and Allison Maller (1985). Minister of the Eastern City of Angels. Leader of La Hermandad. Petrodon says Salvador diablerised once during the Spanish Civil War and again diablerised Don Sebastian, the Prince of Los Angeles (1944). It is written in CbN2,p77 that Salvador is 7th gen, but he embraced 10th gen progeny, with the only exception of Carlyle. AC,pp10-17,81 CbN2,pp75,77 LAbN,pp25,65,68 NoP BC2 **Louis Margali (+1914) Sire of Le Clair (1914), Jean Paul (1914) and Baptiste (1914). Progeny diablerised him. RD1 **Pierre Bellemare Antitribu. Infernalist and Ductus of Les Orphelins Pack. MobNNoP **Greta Englebert Sire of Jan Arathi (1921). Killed and diablerised by Jan. WoD2 **Martiné Sire of Jake Almerson (1922). NObN **Neil Graham - Karl (:1932+1993) Progeny of Joshua Tarnopolski. Sire of Hank Cave (1964). Killed in Under a Blood Red Moon. CbN1 UBRM **Leonid Barofsky Sire of Dr. Takuya Shiraiwa (1942). LAbN **Wrecker (:1968) Progeny of Akawa. MibN **Jack Darrow Member of the Mafia. RD1 **Ferdinand Retainer of the Arctos magi. HH **King Snake SHS **Breton Sire of Claudette Malfet (1984). web **Evelyn Stephens (:1990) Progeny of Juggler. VtM2 **Marc Levesque - Frenchie (:1870+1993) Progeny of Balthazar. Killed in Under a Blood Red Moon. CbN1 UBRM **The Devil Boudreaux (+~1985) Sire of Fairuza (1985). Killed by Fairuza. TC4,p85 **Derek Rothery (+1995) Sire of Angelique Cormier (1950). Destroyed. WoD2 **Dezi (+1993) Progeny of Louise. Sire of Isis (1936). Killed in Under a Blood Red Moon. CbN1 UBRM New Orleans **Jimmy Holcomb - Neon (:1992+1993) Progeny of Balthazar. Caitiff. Killed in Under a Blood Red Moon. CbN1 UBRM **Rowdy (+1998) Antitribu. Sabbat new recruit in Fairuza's Pack. TC4,p85 **Razor (+1998) Antitribu. Sabbat new recruit in Fairuza's Pack. TC4,p85 *Eleventh Generation **Jan Arathi (:1921) Progeny of Greta Englebert. Aka Jan Erroll. Killed and diablerised his sire, and changed his name to Arathi. Extremely racist. WoD2 <10-9> **Nerea of Spain (1145:1167+1204) Progeny of Gusman Bravo. Destroyed her Sire in jealous anger. Fled a Blood Hunt in Barcelona. CobN,p90 **Wilhem Promethean. Christof's companion. VtM-R **Gérard de Chatelle, The Agitator (:1453) Progeny of Marie Guylaine. Antitribu TC3 **Smiling Jack (1611:1654) Progeny of Mama Lion. Sire of Dre (1990s). He was a carribean pirate. LAbN,p70Cb-Br,pp10-11,66 **Crispus Attucks (1733:1770) Progeny of Marguerite Foccart. Anarch. Cb-BrLAbNNoP **Reynier (:~1792) Progeny of Marguerite Foccart. web **Étienne Marquess of Northern France. web **Professor Gregory Habersohn (1841:1902) Progeny of Sir Ralph Hamilton. LAbN **Jake Almerson (:1922) Progeny of Martiné. Sire of Tom Weaver (1953). LAbNNObN **Frantz V (:~1935) Chief of Anarchs of Eastern France. web **Valeria (:1937) Progeny of Salvador. Anarch. web **Dr. Takuya Shiraiwa (1919:1942) Progeny of Leonid Barofsky. LAbN **Tully Jones (1915:1944) SHS **Angelique Cormier (:early 50s) Progeny of Derek Rothery. One of the only four Kindred in Kingston, Ontario. WoD2 **Steve Booth (1942:1965) Progeny of Marguerite Foccart. LAbN **Jude Franken (:1967) Progeny of Pug Jackson. DC **Hank Cave (:1964+1993) Progeny of Karl. Sire of Theodore Dooley (1968) and Sunbean. Killed in Under a Blood Red Moon. CbN1UBRM **Gloria Martinez (1951:1972) Progeny of Salvador. LAbN **Cherubim Antitribu. Shepherds of Caine Pack. Has the body of a 5-year-old girl. MobNNoP **Dahlili Mozambique AKA Delores "Dolly" Washington (early 1950s:~1977) Vampire of Cleveland, Ohio. BN,p4 **Claudette Malfet (1967:1984) Progeny of Breton. web **Fairuza (1963:1985+1998) Progeny of The Devil Boudreaux. Killed her sire. Sabbat pack leader in Atlanta. Bodygard of Sascha Vykos. TC4,p85 **Allison Maller (1970:1985) Progeny of Salvador. LAbN **Luigi Member of the Mafia. RD1 **Torrance Urich Anarch. Member of the gang "Night Crew". SHS **Berthel Ward Anarch. Member of the gang "Night Crew". SHS **Homer Fralish - Horse He is anarch. SHS **Tony Hodo - Leatherback Antitribu. Member of the Sabbat nomadic pack "Crypt-Ticks". SHS **Jeremiah "Jeremy" Noble Antitribu. Member of the Ravens - a founded Coven.SHS **The Earl Of Galtre (1137:1197+1197)<10-8> Progeny of Lord Alfred. Diablerised Lord Alfred and Lady Karin. CoW,p36 **Baptiste <10-8> (:1914+1994) Progeny of Louis Margali. Anarch diabolist. Member of the Unholy Three. Killed by Le Clair. RD1 RD2 *Twelfth Generation **Heavy G (age 28:1870) Sire of Traci (1990). Primogen of NY. non-licence character **Piedro Costanza Sire of Tonio Borrelli (1943). BbN **Isis (1913:1936) Progeny of Dezi. Sire of Horus (1962). Should be of 10th gen, since her great-grand-sire Tyler was of 7th gen from 16th century until recently. New Orleans **Theodore Dooley - Daddy D (1938:1968+1993) Progeny of Hank Cave. Sire of **Anita Wainwright (1968) Killed in Under a Blood Red Moon. CbN1 UBRM **SunBean (+1993) Progeny of Hank Cave. Killed in Under a Blood Red Moon.CbN1UBRM **Tom Weaver (1930:1953) Progeny of Jake Almerson. LAbN **Ethrica Sire of Gengis(1968). CbN2 **Thrasher Sire of Walter Gaspars (1990) and Millie Gaspars (1990). LAbN **Philip Freeman (:1984) DCbN **Velvet (:1986) DCbN **Dre (:1990s) Progeny of Smiling Jack. PG2 **Lorell Herndon Anarch. Member of the gang "Night Crew". SHS *Thirteenth Generation **Ianka (:1942) web **Tonio Borrelli (:1943) Progeny of Piedro Costanza. BbN **Horus (:1962) Progeny of Isis. New Orleans **Count (:1963) AH **Shawnda Dirrot (1945:1967) Priscus of Manhattan, had vanished under unexplined circumstances. RaNY Cb-To RD1 **Anita Wainwright (1941:1968) Progeny of Dooley. CbN1 UBRM CbN2 **Gengis (1944:1968) Progeny of Ethrica. Sire of Turk (1975). CbN1UBRMCbN2 **Pratchett Antitribu; The Lawdogs pack. NoP **Walter Gaspars (1956:1990) Progeny of Thrasher. LAbN **Millie Gaspars (1958:1990) Progeny of Thrasher. LAbN **Traci (age 18:1990) Progeny of Heavy G. Killed in the "Leaves of Three" Chronicle shipped with VtM-R. non-licence character **Emilio Gonzalez (:1991) DCbN **Jayne Jonestown (:1993) Antitribu. Marilyn Manson parody. CotN **Dorsey Bohannon Anarch. Member of the gang "Night Crew". SHS **Cal Sire of Ariane (1992). LAbN **Brenton Dickens He is anarch. SHS *Fourteenth Generation **Turk (:1975) (origian op gen 13 - current op gen 12) Progeny of Gengis. Caitiff. MibN **Travis Fett (:1980) CbN1 **Ariane (1978:1992) Progeny of Cal. LAbN *Unknown generation **Lusitania Victim (maybe 6th) This old Brujah of unknown name was on the Lusitania when it sank in 1915 BbN,p16 **Marcos (+1190s) (maybe 7) Prince of Orvieto. Killed by an army of Assamites sent by Constantius, the Prince of Rome. TP,p139 **Antonio Veradas (maybe 7) Antitribu, bishop of Leon (Nicaragua), rumoured to be "True" Brujah. WoD2 **Prince of Liverpool. WoD2 **Tyler (1352:1381) {8-6}Progeny of Robin Leeland. Sire of Joshua Tarnopolski "Blackjack" (1913) and Louise. Born Patricia of Bollingbroke. She diablerised Hardestadt at the time of the Revolt of the Sabbat (1394). She diablerised Procet at the end of the Council Wars in Chicago (1987). CbN1 CbN2,pp67-68 CotI,p21 TC2 CbR-Tz **Montfrey de Lyonnesse, AKA One Frenchman Knight of the Lily. Possess by Malkav. FBC,p29 **Christoph CN-V CN-Br **Lladislas Exiled Prince of Buffalo. CN-Br **Halfdan Forkbeard GttC **Rooster Antitribu. GttS **Heather Dowd GttS **Frankie Locks Antitribu. GttS **Petey Dust SHARP. GttS **Pavel (+ ) Belonged to Baba Yaga's Army of War. NoP **Sir Gavriel de Bougniac, AKA Five (+1197) Frenchman Knight of the Lily. Possessed by Malkav. FBC,p17 **Shayke Khaled WoD2 **Vizier Fahd WoD2 **Mackelroy Primogen NoP **Xavier Kline (+1999) Killed by Owain Evans in BC3. BC **Thu (+1999) Xavier Kline's helper, she was killed by Owain Evans' ghoul, **Kendall Jackson, in BC3. BC **? (+1999) Killed by Owain Evans in BC3. BC **Jacko BC1 **Damion BC1 **Snarl Anarch of Cleveland, Ohio. BN,p6 **Tim Pavlicek Anarch of Cleveland, Ohio. BN,p6 **Cosmas Promethean. Dies in the battle of Prague against the Tzimisce. VtM-R **Otto, the Butcher, the Terror of the Black Forest (:~1600+1994) Antitribu. A member of the Sabbat Blood Guard. Killed in the Alicia Varney building. RD2 **Simon de Cosa This spanish Brujah fought with Doran for the control of Louisiana from 1713 to 1801. NObN **Ian Corso Security head of the "Carfax Abbey". WoD2 **Véronique d'Orléans lives in Macao. WoD1,p98 **George Robinson (+1967) was destroyed in Hong Kong (Blood Hunt). WoD1,p95 **Friedrich Kraus (+probably ~1980) He saved Gustav Breidenstein in 1949. He was probably killed by Baba Yaga around 1980. BbN,p19 **General(:1794) Progeny of Robin Leeland. He pretends to be the head of the Phoenix Society. Probably diablerised to gain one generation. NObN,p116 **Le Clair (:1914+1994) Progeny of Louis Margali. Anarch diabolist. Member of the Unholy Three. Killed by Phantomas. RD1 RD2 **Jean Paul (:1914+1994) <10-7> Progeny of Louis Margali. Anarch diabolist. Member of the Unholy Three. Killed by a gigantic crocodile in the sewers of Paris city. RD1 RD2 **Snake Whitcomb (+1859) (maybe 11th gen) Primogen of San Francisco in 1851. Killed for Grandfather. PoC ** Dugan (+1877) (maybe 11th gen) Primogen of San Francisco in 1859. Killed for Montelaine. PoC **Sarah (maybe 11th gen) Primogen of San Francisco in 1877. PoC **Tomaine (maybe 11th gen) Primogen of San Francisco. PoC **Eva (maybe 14th gen) She was staked in the sun, for jeopardize the Masquerade. KmW **Virginia Brown (maybe 14th gen) WoD1 **Antonio Vardenas (maybe 9> Antitribu. Bishop of Leon, Nicaragua. WoD2 **Danielle Foster (maybe 9> Primogen of St. Louis. GttC **Julius Archon CN-Tz =Cappadocians= The Cappadocians exist no more; most of the descendants of Cappadocius have been destroyed by the Giovanni after 1444. They were also known as "Ashurians". The remains of the Cappadocians form various bloodlines. The Harbingers of Skulls are probably the Cappadocians that responded to Cappadocius's call and were entraped (Feast of Folly, two millenia ago). They have recently been freed by The Capuchin are are back, as a Sabbat bloodline. They are described in Guide to the Sabbat and mentioned in Clanbook: Giovanni. The Infitiores are probably now the Samedi. The Lamia is another offshot of the Cappadocians, described in Dark Ages Companion. These female vampires were employed as warrior-servitors, the Lamia's bite was known for its devastatingly infectious qualities. They were wiped out by the Giovanni. Every one of the high priestesses of the Lamia bloodline was known as "Lamia". *Third Generation **Ashur/Cappadocius, The Assyrian God of War, AKA Laodice (:~ -8000+1444) Sire of Caias , Japheth (-7225) , Lameth (~ -6500), Byzar/Mahatma, Lazarus (1st cent.) and Augustus Giovanni (1005). Ashur, later known as Cappadocius was mostly diablerised by Augustus Giovanni the 12th April, 1444, the last part of his soul becaming a Wraith. His plans went wrong with the Maelstrom of Second World War, when he was dragged into the Tempest, to emerge as a mindless Spectre in 1998. Cb-CGC1CFGC4RD *Fourth Generation **Caias (+ ) Progeny of Ashur/Cappadocius. First childe of Cappadocius, killed by Lazarus. Cb-C **Japheth, Son of the Biblical Noah AKA The Capuchin (-7248:-7225+1444) Progeny of Ashur/Cappadocius. Sire of Constancia and Alara. Witnessed the Embrace of Augustus Giovanni at Erciyes; some suspect he was the one to curse the Giovanni (not Lamia). Japheth was diablerised by Claudius Giovanni. At the moment of Cappadocius death, there was apparently a little bit of Cappadocius' blood left over. Japheth and Constancia kept the blood and sealed it in a jar with beeswax, which is now called the True Vessel. Japheth may be The Capuchin (that is mentionned in Unre's description in CotN), even if he was diablerised. GC1,p82Cb-CCb-GiGttC **Lazarus (:early 1st cent.) Progeny of Ashur/Cappadocius. Sire of Lamia (who founded the Bloodline). Has been sleeping beneath the sands of Egypt (WoD2), and only recently woke up. Had spent a lot of time with the Setites before he went into torpor. Lazarus may be The Capuchin (that is suggested by Cb-Gi). He might be the same person as Japheth (suggested by Cb-C). He might be the sire of Baron Samedi.He is probably the Cappadocian obsessed with God and revenge against the Giovanni in CN-Gi, that arises in Egypt, then settles in New Orleans, appears wearing a hood. He is in contact with Ambrogino Giovanni in Venice through wraithly messengers. He kills Chas Giovanni Tello in 1999 when Tello succumbs to Frenzy and tries to attack him, simply waving his hand to turn Tello to dust. WoD2Cb-CCb-GiGttCCN-Gi **Lameth (Lamech), the Dark Messiah, aka. Dirk McCann (~ -6500) Progeny of Ashur/Cappadocius. This vampire is described in the Red Death Trilogy which has been removed from White Wolf's cannon. He was a magician in Atlantis prior to his Embrace. As a vampire he became the most powerful sorceror to exist, and as a result of centuries of effort he devised the Elixir of Lameth, which could artificially induce Golconda in its imbiber. Two doses were all that could be made (due to the rarity, and now extinction, of some of the ingredients). Lameth took one draught for himself and gave another to his lover, Anis. Able to lie in torpor and use a chosen mortal as his active form, Lameth chose to escape the bonds of his sire by the early Middle Ages. He manipulated a powerful necromancer, Augustus Giovanni, so that the necromancer would "make himself attractive" to Cappadocius (Ashur) as a new childe. This worked and Augustus eventually did scheme against his new sire as the invisible Lameth hoped. In 1444 Augustus' ambitions were partially fulfilled and he diablerised Cappadocius to become an Antediluvian himself. Never once then, nor even today, had he suspected that his own power and plans are being used by the now forgotten Lameth. Lameth is greatly aided in his actions by his ability to work entirely through a mortal form. Lameth has used many guises, his most recent being an actual Euthanatos mage, the St. Louis detective Dirk McCann. Because of his chosen form, Lameth actually possesses the complete powers of a mage, including complete access to True Magick. He has also literally erased all records and memories of his own existence off the face of the earth, including those beings of might almost equal to his own. Without a doubt, Lameth is truly the most powerful sorceror in existence. RD (The Bible) **Byzar/Mahatma Progeny of Laodice/Cappadocius. Sire of Alexia Theusa (-309). Byzar founds Byzantium around -550 and was sent in torpor by Alexia Theusa in 196. Mahatma is an Inconnu. Monitor of Istanbul. Was a friend of Saulot. Mahatma and Byzar are probably the same. CobNPG2,p121GttCCotN **Troglodytia Learned Obfuscate from the Nosferatu. Sire of Samedi. Cb-C,p65 **Augustus Giovanni (945:1005) Progeny of Ashur/Cappadocius. Sire of Claudius Giovanni (1035). He diablerised his Sire (1444), the founder of the Cappodocians. The Red Death Trilogy pretends it was caused by Lameth's manipulations, but the official setting says that he planned this himself, through the "conspiracy of Isaac". He also diablerised Lamia. PG2Cb-GiCb-VDSBHGC1,pp82-83EFRD *Fifth Geneation **Constancia AKA Unre, the Keeper of Golgotha of the Harbinger of Skulls Progeny of Japheth, The Capuchin. Sire of Ambrogino Giovanni (1045). First progeny of Japheth, matron of the Erciyes Temple, went into seclusion in 1443, exactly one year before the Giovanni purge. Witnessed the Embrace of Augustus Giovanni at Erciyes. An unmarked tomb was found in 1936 near Giza, containing a dessicated corpse; some suspect this was she, but there is no proof to this theory. The body disappeared before Giovanni investigators could acquire it, and is now probably Unre of the Harbinger of Skulls. Cb-CCb-GiTC3GttCweb **Abraham (:before 500BC) Sire of Theophilis and Adam (813). Work on the Black Torah. JbN,p72 **Kyros of Antioch Sire of Amalia of Thrace (400). TbN,p68 **Alexia Theusa (:-309) Progeny of Byzar. Ambushes Byzar and Constantinople's Cappadocians in 196, sending them into torpor. CobN **Alara Progeny of Japheth. Cappadocian Justicar in The Silver Circle VDA LARP. **Lamia (+ ) Progeny of Lazarus. She is the founder of the Lamia bloodline. Diablerised by Augustus Giovanni. Cb-CDAC *Sixth Generation **Theophilis Progeny of Abraham. Sire of Marcus (70). JbN,p74 **Adam (780:813+15th cent.) Progeny of Abraham. In servitude of his sire. JbN,p75 **Lord Camden Sire of Maria Asuncion (920). Chamberlain of Mithras. TC3Cb-C **Ungol Sire of Kazimierz the Silent (965). TbN,p67 **Amalia of Thrace (age early 20s:400+15th cent.) Progeny of Kyros of Antioch. One of the oldest in Serdicia. TbN,p67 **Ambrogino Giovanni <6-5> (:1045) Progeny of Constancia. Sire of Gillespi (1435). Premascine Giovanni. Confident of Augustus. Ambrogino has been searching for the Sargon Fragment, an artifact that reveals the plans of Cappadocius to diablerise God and thus become Him. Ambrogino didn't think it was possible to slay an aspect of the Holy Trinity, but he did think that Cappadocius was close to a source of godlike power. It was rumoured destroyed, and thus he began searching the underworld for it. CotN,p83-84GC3TC3NoP *Seventh Generation **Under Paliuro domination. (40:70) : Progeny of Theophilis. JbN,p73 **Maria Asuncion, Fate's Pawn (:920) : Progeny of Lord Camden. TC3M **Kazimierz the Silent (925:965+17th cent.) : Progeny of Ungol. Watcher of Krakow. TbN,p65 **Egothha : Sire of Agaitas. NoP *Eigth Generation **Khayrat : Sire of Ishaq ibn Khayrat (946). VN **Brother Jervais : Sire of Garinol (1099). TbN,p65 **Agaitas Progeny of Egothha. Harbinger of Skulls. Killed Seamus Dunsirn in 1999. NoP *Ninth Generation **Ishaq ibn Khayrat (:946) Progeny of Khayrat. Was a physician on Baghdad before the founding of great hospitals. Contracted a wasting disease from his patients and he lost everything. He was left to die in the slums, among the poor he had tried to help. It was then that Khayrat, studying lingering death, realized Ishaq's potential and embraced him. VN **Garinol (1077:1099) Progeny of Brother Jervais. Sire of Mercurio and Serena. Abbot of Petrin Hill Monastery. TbN,p64VtM-R *Tenth Generation **Mercurio Progeny of Garinol. Killed by Christof and/or Wilhem (game objective). VtM-R **Serena : Progeny of Garinol. VtM-R *Unknown Generation **Anisa Marianna Lopez Harbingers of Skulls. GttS Samedi *Fourth Generation **Troglodytia Cappadocian Founder of Samedi bloodline. Learned Obfuscate from the Nosferatu. Maybe the sire of Samedi. Cb-C,p65 *Fifth Generation **Baron Samedi Sire of Morlock, Genina (17th century), Jorge de La Muerte (1732), Reg Driscoll and Jack Dawson. He was taken by the Setites with his sister Brigette to Haiti. Maybe a progeny of Lazarus. Augustus and the Baron hate each other ever since their meeting in Venice in the 19th century. Some Samedi believe he's an Antediluvian who has taken the identity of an Haitian death spirit. KmW,p28 PG2 Cb-Gi BM (Voodoo Loa) *Sixth Generation **Morlock (+ ) Progeny of Baron Samedi. Sire of Baroque (1725). Torn to shreds by Baroque. MC **Genina (age 9:17th century) Progeny of Baron Samedi. She diablerised many times. She is the 11th of the Red List. KmW,pp27-31 **Jorge De La Muerte (:1732) : Progeny of Baron Samedi. CF,p56 **Reg "Old Man" Driscoll Progeny of Baron Samedi. One of the only four Kindred in Kingston, Ontario; "remarkably handsome -- for a Samedi". WoD2 **Jack Dawson Progeny of Baron Samedi. Half black, half mexican. Fell in love with the neighbor's daughter and being what he was the father had him murdered. but Jack didn't die so easily. So they left him for the crows. Later found and embraced by the Baron. Member of the Boot Hill Gang. TTM *Seventh Generation **Shih Hsu, AKA Baroque (:1725) Progeny of Morlock. Tore his sire to shreds. MC *Eighth Generation **George Frederick : Sire of Lithrac (1950). CotN *Ninth Generation **Lithrac (:1950) Progeny of George Frederick. Archon of Cock Robin, Nosferatu Justicar. CotNNoP *Unknown Generation **Macoute Sire of Brigitte. Captured by Hemmet and who under torture claimed to belong to a new bloodline called the Samedi. Passed himself off as the Baron on several occasions. BM **Brigitte Progeny of Macoute. Named after the Baron's wife. BM **Toy No arms and legs. An insane quadraplegic Samedi housed in a toy box. Les Misérables Pack (MobN). Won by the Wretched pack in a bet (NoP). MobN NoP Baali *Fourth Generation **Shaitan/Adriel (Huitzilopochtli) (-4520:-4500) Progeny of Saulot. Sire of Nezahualcoyotl. He was embraced in the Second City and believed that his sire was Ashur. Sent by Caine and Ashur to investigate a mortal cult of infernalists. He was seduced to their side when he met Ba'al, one of the Great Demons. His fortress in Crete was destroyed by the Setites and the other Clans. He walked to Mexico and proclaimed himself Huitzilopoctli, the Aztec god of War. CF,p118Cb-Ba(Assyrian Fire God) **Moloch (:~ -4500) Progeny of Saulot. Sire of Annazir (12th cent. BC). Dwelt in Carthage, and was Troile's blood-bound lover. The two of them are entwined together in torpor beneath Carthage's remains. Cb-Ba **Red Death/Seker (:maybe ~ -4500) Progeny of Saulot. Sire of three childer. This vampire is described in the Red Death Trilogy which has been removed from White Wolf's cannon. In the trilogy, Saulot has been killed by Tremere manipulated by St. Germain ; in many other sourcebooks, Saulot has manipulated Tremere into diablerising him, and has taken control of him. In both cases, the Tremere clan is manipulated... Named Seker, Lord of the Underworld, he was also known as the Comte de St. Germain or Count Rakoczi. He became the Red Death after his pact with the Sheddim. His existential identity is left uncertain (mage? faerie? mummy?) but we can make the hypothesis that Seker is a progeny of Saulot. He essentially created and controls completely the Tremere Clan. Like Lameth and the Giovanni, St. Germain was an "adviser" to Tremere himself, and was the one responsible for convincing him to seek immortality via the Kindred and their accursed vitae. He was even present at the very ceremony where Tremere and his Councilors diablerised Saulot, though he has conveniently erased this memory from all their minds. The Tremere still don't realize how Seker has been manipulating them for centuries. He's stolen so many of their greatest discoveries. St. Germain hunted for the lost pages of The Book of Nod. "The Apocrypha of the Damned. The unrevealed truths of Caine, the Third Mortal, as told by Seth, his ghoul. The final secrets of the kindred. A prize equal, in value to the legendary Lameth's Cup, or the Sword of Troile. A Tremere scholar found the forgotten passage carved on the wall of an ancient tomb in the Middle East. Seker killed him before he could report the discovery to the clan elders. The formula inscribed on the stones enable him to contact Sheddim and the shattered world were described in a lost section of The Book of Enoch. There, hidden in a language so obscure that only the most dedicated scholar can unravel it, are many of the basics truths about our world and its creation. Seth, the third child of Adam and Eve, was the first mage. He learned these secrets from his father, who was in turn told them by the Archangel, Gabriel. Over the millennia, the sacred dealogues of Seth, the Roskmah mistarcsh, were passed down from mage to mage, until they were finally transcribed by the occult scholar Moses de Leon in The Zohar, the basis for that which became The Kaballah. Seth was first magician and was first ghoul. He was Caine's ghoul. He disappeared when the First City, Enoch, was destroyed. According to Cainite tradition, the dialogues of Set formed part of The Book of Nod. But those sections have been lost for thousands of years. They were recovered and The Red Death was born. In the beginning, the Lord God said "Let there be light". Afterward, he created the heavens and the earth. However, if there was a need for light, originally there must have been darkness. Why darkness? The answer is simple. Before our world there were other worlds. Our universe was not first created by God. There have been other spheres. Wasn't revealed by Gabriel to Seth how many. Others existed, but they were destroyed, either by God or by their inhabitants. God in his infinite wisdom created the denizens of each sphere in his mage. However, as the Lord is all-encompassing, same as ours. Not even the substance. These beings who inhabit this plane of existence, this material dimension, have form and shape. Humans, kindred, garou are creatures of flesh and blood. Demons and faeries when they manifest themselves take on physical form as well. Even the inhabitants of the Umbra, creations of psychic energies, and wraiths, spirits of the dead have tangible presences on our world. This fact was not always true for those spheres of reality that existed before our own. The broken spheres that is the name given to those earlier universes for though they were destroyed, nothing created by his presence can be totally annihilated. Fragments of those other realities still exist outside our universe. And, dwelling on them are creatures totally alien to our dimension. The Red Death in his quest for total domination of the Cainite race, he discovered the spell that enabled him to contact the inhabitants of the broken spheres. Being of living fire, they offered him a bargain. The flame creatures wanted access to our world. They cannot exist in this plane of reality, as they have no physical form. The Red Death and his brood, the Children of Dreadful Night, desired a Discipline that would enable them to wipe out all those who opposed their takeover of the kindred. The two forces made their deal. They became partners in destruction. The Red Death believe that they are manipulating the fire elementals. That's exactly what the Sheddim want them to think. Those creatures have been scheming since the beginning of history to gain a foothold in our reality. The Red Death thinks the fire being are content to be mere observers in our plane of existence. They are not. The creatures are slowly but surely taking control of the bodies of their hosts. A few more transformation, each time the Red Death or his brood use their Body of Fire discipline, and they will become these monsters. RD *Fifth Generation **Camazotz (Nezahualcoyotl) Progeny of Huitzilopochtli. Sire of Tlazolteotl. He is an Aztec vampire. He is Hummingbird of the Left. BW (The Bat God) **Annazir (:12th cent. BC) Progeny of Moloch. Elder of Damascus during Dark Ages. Dimly recalls the great nights of his clan. Remembers the Shaitan and longs for those times again. He also longs for power, to watch events unfold directly; in essence, he's forgotten the lessons that made him an elder. VN **The Children of Dreadful Night. Progeny of Seker/Red Death. They are the three progeny of Red Death. RD **Cybele (+) Progeny of one of the Shaitan. Sire of Petaniqua (-336). Sealed Troile and Moloch under Carthage. She had a taste for the blood of men who castrated themselves in her frenzied orgiastic ceremonies. Cursed the Assamites with the Blood Lust. She poses as a Malkavian Methuselah. She was killed by a sect of 13 vampires that said to be of the True Brujah. KmW,pp81-82Cb-Ba,p66CbR-M *Sixth Generation **Petaniqua (~-360:-336) Progeny of Cybele. She was the princess of Epirus, mother of Alexander the Great. She was embraced the day Alexander assumed the throne of Macedonia. She was called Myrtale, then Olympias, then Petaniqua The Black Eyes of the Wyrm. She is totally corrupted by the Wyrm. She is the 2nd of the Red List and poses as Malkavian. KmW,pp81-85 Cb-Ba **Anaduk : Sire of probably Ma-ri-ah (-1800). **Hortator (Tlazolteotl) Progeny of Nezahualcoyotl. Sire of Delfonso. She is an Aztec vampire. BWPoC(Goddess of Vice) **Antonio DeFigio <6> Sire of Giotto Verducci (874). FBC,p30 *Seventh Generation **Giotto Verducci (:874) : Progeny of Antonio DeFigio. Leader of the Abbey of Mount Zion. FBC,p30 **K'thstl : Sire of Sargon (1100). FBC,p30 **Darak : Sire of Elihu (1078). FBC,p30 **Delfonso : Progeny of Hortator. Sire of Don Benedict and Domingo. BWPoC **Mary the Black/Ma-ri-ah (:-1800) <7-5> Progeny of probably Anaduk. She killed many Toreador in Constantinople. Diablerised Michael in 1204.She is probably a progeny of Anaduk (a Baali) but might have been embrace by Beshter/Michael in Ebla. CobN,p87Cb-Ba,p67 **Azanael : <7?> Ruler of Chorazin. Cb-Ba,p67 *Eighth Generation **Elihu (:1078) : Progeny of Darak. Under the orders of Giotto Verducci. FBC,p30 **Sargon (:1100) : Progeny of K'thstl. Under the orders of Giotto Verducci. FBC,p30 **Al-Harim : Sire of Ansen. TC3 **Don Benedict : Progeny of Delfonso. Loved Dowager. BWPoC **Domingo : Progeny of Delfonso. BWPoC *Ninth Generation **Ansen, The Devil's Advocate : Progeny of Al-Harim. TC3 Lamia *Fifth Generation **Lamia (+ ) Progeny of Lazarus. She is the founder of the Lamia bloodline. Diablerised by Augustus Giovanni. Cb-CDAC Giovanni Augustus Giovanni diablerised the Antediluvian Cappadocius. Nearly all members of the clan are mortal descendants and progeny of Augustus. They can be divided in families. The main families are the Giovanni, the Dunsirn, the Milliners, the Rossellini, the Ghiberti, the Pisanob and the Putanesca. Other smaller families of Clan Giovanni (by marriage) are the St. John, the Rothsteins, the Li Weng, the Koenig, the Hidalgo, and the Beryn. They have specificities; for example, the Ghiberti family made extensive contact with Africa and the Laibon bloodline. Those embraced before the diablerie of Cappadocius are called The Premascines and are five to a dozen. The diablerie of Cappadocius was prepared by the "Conspiracy of Isaac", prompted by Augustus Giovanni. The Cappadocians are supposed to have been all destroyed, the last one by the Camarilla. The Lamia bloodline was also destroyed. The True Vessel is the recipient containing the remainder of Cappadocius' soul. The Samedi found it but lost it on their way to Venice, claiming the Setites had intercepted them. The generations listed are operational generation, but for actual generational pedigree, the rule of thumb is to add one to the operational generation rating. *Third Generation **Augustus Giovanni (945:1005) Progeny of Ashur/Cappadocius. Sire of Claudius Giovanni (1035). He diablerised his Sire (1444), the founder of the Cappodocians. The Red Death Trilogy pretends it was caused by Lameth's manipulations, but the official setting says that he planned this himself, through the "conspiracy of Isaac". He also diablerised Lamia. PG2Cb-GiCb-VDSBHGC1,pp82-83EFRD *Fourth Generation **Claudius Giovanni <5-4> (988:1035+?) Progeny of Augustus Giovanni. Sire of Giuseppe, Marianna (1444) and Andreas. He diablerised Japheth (1444). Earl of Stavlachia. His corpse was given to the Capuchin when enraged Augustus nearly diablerised him in the late 18th century; no-one knows for sure what the Capuchin did with Claudius. Cb-Gi *Fifth Generation **Andreas Giovanni <5> Progeny of Claudius Giovanni. Sire of Lisandro Giovanni (1721). CF,p59 **Pietro Giovanni Sire of Madeleine and Vincenzo. He is the grandfather of Madeleine. RD1 **Ignazo Giovanni : Cb-C **Ambrogino Giovanni <6-5> (:1045) Progeny of Constancia. Sire of Gillespi (1435). Premascine Giovanni. Confident of Augustus. Ambrogino has been searching for the Sargon Fragment, an artifact that reveals the plans of Cappadocius to diablerise God and thus become Him. Ambrogino didn't think it was possible to slay an aspect of the Holy Trinity, but he did think that Cappadocius was close to a source of godlike power. It was rumoured destroyed, and thus he began searching the underworld for it. CotN,p83-84GC3TC3NoP *Sixth Generation **Giuseppe Giovanni Progeny of Claudius. Sire of Markus Musa Giovanni (1115). CobN,p92Cb-Gi **Lucretia Giovanni (:1205) : GC3 **Marianna <6> (1425:1444) Progeny of Claudius Giovanni. One of the few non-family members embraced into clan Giovanni. GC1,p82 **Baldesar Rossellini (:1446) : GC3 **Mario Giovanni (1477:1503) : GC2 **Pochtli The progenitor of the Pisanob family. Cb-Gi **Madeleine Giovanni <6> Progeny of Pietro Giovanni, her grandfather. Her father Daniel was killed by Don Caravelli. She is spy and murderer of the Giovanni Clan. She is know as the Dagger of the Giovanni. She killed Don Caravelli and Don Nicko Lazzari, who were chief and second of the Mafia. RD **Vincenzo Giovanni (~1620:~1650) : Progeny of Pietro Giovanni. **Lisandro Giovanni (1687:1721) : Progeny of Andreas Giovanni. CF,p59 *Seventh Generation **Markus Musa Giovanni <7> (1083:1115) Progeny of Giuseppe. Sent to Constantinople to help the latin Cainites establish a presence. CobN,p92 **Del Giorgio Giovanni : Sire of Carmina and Genevra (~1400). CotI,p59 **Gillespi Giovanni (1410:1435) Progeny of Ambrogino. Runs Giovanni operations in London. GC2GC3 **Rosaura Rossellini (:1447) : GC3 **Kenneth Stahl (:1680) : GC3 **Francesco Giovanni : Sire of Lupo Giovanni (1932). WoD2 **Lorenzo Giovanni BC *Eighth Generation **Vincenzo Giovanni : Sire of Pietro (1043). TC3 **Carmina Giovanni : Progeny of Del Giorgio. CotI,p59 **Genevra Giovanni (:~1400+2000) Progeny of Del Giorgio. Ally of the Sabbat. Killed in Boston, "recently", by the Milliners. Diablerised by Francis Milliner. CotI,p59GC4CN-Gi **John Dunsirn (:1650) GC3 **Martino Della Passaglia (~1663:1701) Beijing WoD2Cb-Gi **Andreas Giovanni (:1754) GC4 **Julietta Putanesca Sire of Shlomo Rothstein (1911). NoP **Lupo Giovanni (1885:1932) Progeny of Francesco Giovanni. Mombasa, Kenya. WoD2Cb-Gi *Ninth Generation **Pietro Giovanni : (:1043) Progeny of Vincenzo. TC3 **Rosario Giovanni : Sire of Salvatore Giovanni (1887). NoP **Adriana : web **Shlomo Rothstein : (:1911) Progeny of Julietta Putanesca. Capo of Las Vegas. NoP **Jason Milliner (:1959) GC4 **Don Michael Antonio Giovanni Prince of Las Vegas. Pariah **Jarthis Giovanni (+1823) Slave trade. PG2 *Tenth Generation **Francis Milliner Former business associate of mortal Joe Kennedy. Diablerised Genevra Giovanni. Cb-Gi <10-9> **Antonio Giovanni : (:1875) GC4 **Salvatore Giovanni : (:1887) Progeny of Rosario Giovanni. NoP **Lucretia Giovanni : Sire of Dr. Oliver Genet (1987). CbN2 *Eleventh Generation **Marciana Giovanni : (:1924) CotN **Rogerio Giovanni : Sire of Cristoforo Giovanni (1951). HoD **Cesar Giovanni : Sire of Carlita Giovanni (1957). NoP **Domenic Giovanni : (:1959) GC4 **Dr. Oliver Genet : (1939:1987) Progeny of Lucretia. CbN2 **Stephano Giovanni : GC4 **Rhys Dunsirn : Sire of Seamus Dunsirn (1973). NoP *Twelfth Generation **Paul DiCarlo : (:1930) GC4 **Cristoforo Giovanni : (:1951) Progeny of Rogerio Giovanni. HoD **Carlita Giovanni : (:1957) Progeny of Cesar Giovanni. NoP **Seamus Dunsirn : (:1973+1999) Progeny of Rhys Dunsirn. Killed by Agaitas. NoP *Thirteenth Generation **Michael Gregory Giovanni (:1973+1992) Self-imposed torper in Monterey (1996) *Unknown Generation **Narrator Narrates the first chapter of Cb-Gi and is 200 years old. Cb-Gi **Rafael Giovanni : GttC **Pisanob Hecstapolapiquatl : GttS **Andreas Niccolo Giovanni (+ ) : Killed by the Harbingers of Skulls. GttS **Vance Rosselini : GttS **Giancarlo Giovanni : GttS **Giancarlo Giovanni : BW **Luisa Calabria : RaAu **Brucilla : AC,p43 **Isabel Giovanni A spy inside the Camarilla, especially at Conclaves. She commonly masquerades as either a Toreador or a Ventrue. She has a feeding disorder: she only drinks from the severed heads of her vessels. CN-Gi CN-Br **Benito Giovanni : CN-Tr **Enzo Giovanni : Belongs to the Pentex Board of Directors. Former Prince of Venice? HoDCb-Gi **Chas Giovanni Tello (+1999) : Killed probably by Lazarus. CN-Gi **Andrew Dunsirn (+1996) : Killed by the Nosferatu Caius Augustus. HoD =Gangrel= *Third Generation **Ennoia (:~ -8000)Some legends hints that she is Daenna, embraced by her lover Dracian and who ate the fruit, and that the other progeny of Dracian sired the Ravnos clan. Cb-Ga,p11CFKmW,p36GypsyM *Fourth Generation **Urlon of Uruk <4 or 5> (+~ -3000) Urlon was one of the earliest warlords of western civilization. He declared war to Ur, hoping to slay Arakur. He was killed by the pair Lantla-Drakonskyr. Urlon was probably a 4th or 5th gen. Brujah or Gangrel. More probably a Gangrel since they were the rulers or Ur/Uruk. BHDB,p21 **Matasuntha Tiger Beast Traits. Summon a Grand Gather in 400 CE and defeated all the challengers. Hungry for the blood of Cainites. LS3,p21 **Odin, The All-High Sire of Ulfsdottir (808). Ruled the North. Is "alive" and semi-active again. May be controlling Brunhilde. LS3,p21WotS,p99CbR-Ga **Enkidu aka. Sabrina (:~ -2700) Progeny of Gangrel. Sumerian. Lived with the Gangrels in Ur until its destruction by the Setites. He is hunting the Setites. He usually takes an other form (female) called Sabrina. He is the 10th of the Red List. KmW,pp33-36 (Friend of King Gilgamesh of Uruk - 2700BC) **Vancouver Methuselah Sire of Mictlantecuhtli (-51). Lies slumbering under Simon Fraser University in Vancouver. This ancient Cainite has been in the North America longer than any other known vampire. Probably male since the sire of Mictlantecuhtli is mentionned to be a male stranger in ADM. Saved Lyle from the Lupines. Manipulated Siegfried to make the truce with the Garous. ADMDAV,p85 **Montreal Methuselah <4> Sire of a Wampanoag medicine man and a Nipmuck warrior. "Early in the 16th cent. she and her three progeny wandered south from in Montreal. During 30 years the brood spent wandering through the region, two new Gangrel were created. One was a proeminent medicine man of the Wampanoag; the other was a young Nipmuck warrior who disappeared less than a year after his becoming" DC,p15 **Hukros Developped 1200 years ago in Africa the Path of Lilith. DSBH **Fakir Al Sidi <4> Sire of Kamiri wa Itherero. Laibon Gangrel, founder of the bloodline, migrated southwest into Africa and Embraced his single childe Kamiri wa Itherero, after which he taught him the "magics of blood and earth". WoD2 *Fifth Generation **Mictlantecuhtli <5-4> (-67:-51) Progeny of Vancouver Methuselah. He diablerised a Nosferatu (probably a Nictuku, because of 4th generation!). ADM DAV,p85 (Aztec death god) **Gilgamesh Progeny of Enkidu. Ishtar was fighting with Ennoia, and that she (Ishtar) offered Gilgamesh the embrace but that he had already accepted it from Enkidu. However, it also said that Ennoia was going by the name "Enkidu" during that time... CbR-To (King Gilgamesh of Uruk - 2700BC) **Pard : Sire of Arnulf the Beast (446). TbN,p70 **Ulfsdottir (:808) Progeny of Odin, The All-High. She is the most mysterious of the major voices in the Free State. A former walkyrie. **Elijah (+1704) Inconnu. Gangrel Justicar. Hunted down and killed by Xaviar in 1704, after been lost to the Beast. CotN,p92 PG2,p127 **Marcus Sextus, Esemkofu, The Egyptian (1st cent.+483) Progeny of a Methuselah. Sire of Inyanga (483). Inyanga staked him and let him burn to the rising sun.Called Marcus Sextus in the revised Gangrel clanbook and Esemkofu in Chicago by Night. CbN2,p85CbR-Ga **Scendrak : Sire of Milov Petrenkov (974). TC2,p91 **Gwyedd : in Hong Kong Primogen. WoD1,p97 **Karsh the Avenger (Hassan al-Samhir) (:~1210) Warlord Camarilla. An other (non official) view is that Jalan-Alav and Karsh are twins created by the split of some 4th generation Gangrel. CotI CotN **a Wampanoag medicine man (:early 16th cent.) Progeny of Montreal Methuselah. Sire of probably Battista Decamerone (1571). Proeminent medicine man of the Wampanoag. DC,p15 **a Nipmuck warrior (:early 16th cent.) <5 or 6> Progeny of Montreal Methuselah or one of its progeny. Young Nipmuck warrior who disappeared less than a year after his becoming. DC,p15 **Randall Sire of Christopher. Has Stamina 8, so he must be at least 5th gen. GttC **Al-Gamiz Leader of the Gangrels who arrived in Spain slightly before the Moors. Cb-Ga,p12 **Lareth : Gypsies **Nostoket : Shakar. DSBH **Jalan-Aajav (:~1190) Seraph of the Black Hand. Was not a member of the True Hand, he knew of its existence and its destruction. Now second only to the Regent in the Sabbat. Jalan diablerised his sire, and possibly others of more powerful blood. An other (non official) view is that Jalan-Alav and Karsh are twins created by the split of some 4th generation Gangrel. CbR-As Says he is Assamite antitribu. CotICotNCbRGaCbR-As *Sixth Generation **Brunhilde (-173:-150) Aka Brynhild. Leader of the Valkyrie (or Waelkyrige), and Oddindöhter radical feminist warrior sect. Maybe controlled by Odin, The All-High. WoD1,p55WoD2CotNCb-Ga (Valkyrie leader) **Viktor (-30:-3) General of Baba Yaga's Army of the Night. RaR,p91 NoP **Rhun of Tintagel Sire of Art Morgan (550) and Xavier de Calais (1356). DCbNCotN **Arnulf the Beast (age early 30s:446+around 1490) Progeny of Pard. Sire of Iolanta of Nieplomice (1002) and Mitru the Hunter (1190). Bestial Force of Nature. Killed in battle by mortal Vlad Tepes. TbN,p69TC2TC3 **Inyanga (440:483) Progeny of Esemkofu. Sire of Jesse "Twin Hawk" (1765) and **Doyle Fincher (1889) Killed her sire, and also a Portuguese Malkavian. CbN1CbN2,pp84-86CbR-Ga **Milov Petrenkov (948:974) Progeny of Scendrak. Inner Circle. One of the founders of the Camarilla and first Gangrel Justicar. Disappeared in the wilds of Siberia in the 1820´s. TC2,p91GC1,pp56,58GC2,p18CbR-Ga **Count Dunlop (:963) Sire of Arthur Dunlop (963) , Richard Dunlop (963) and William **Dunlop (963). GC3 **Geoffrey Leigh (:1042) : GC2GC3 **Marie Feroux (:~1050+1076) Sire of Thomas Feroux (1076). She awaited the dawn after embracing her son. CobN,p94 **Lady Dimitra (1139:1173) : Setite Apostate Cb-Se,p68GC1 **Canis (+1640) : A vampiric wolf. JbN,p76 **Thorhalla : Sire of Hakkon. Walkyrie. JbN,p79 **Harbard He is the leader of German Gangrels. He lives in the Black Forest. Cb-Ga **Ellison Henri (?) **Gareth : Sire of Tyrus (1635). CbN2,p88 **Battista Decamerone (1512:1571) Progeny of probably Wampanoag medicine man. Embraced by a dying Wampanoag kindred. DC,pp15,44 **Hidalgo Sire of Muricia (1653). His progeny, Muricia, founded the Ahrimanes. New Orleans **Fenton : (:1880) He is the leader in Tasmania. Cb-Ga,p14 **Ariadne : Archon. GttC **Mbogo Biashara (age 35:1919) : Prince of Mombasa, Kenya. WoD2 **Christopher : Progeny of Randall. GttC **Blaidd (+1093) Sire of ? and Ragnar Nordstrom. Killed (probably diablerised) by Owain BC **Angus : He is Justicar in WW novels. *Seventh Generation **Art Morgan (520:550) Progeny of Rhun of Tintagel. Primogen of DC. Justicar would be. DCbN,p49 **Odoin : Sire of Al-Wali (672). VN **Arthur Dunlop (:963) : Progeny of Count Dunlop. GC3 **Richard Dunlop (:963) : Progeny of Count Dunlop. GC3 **William Dunlop (:963) : Progeny of Count Dunlop. GC3 **Hectorous (+ ) Sire of Verpus (1145). Killed by Thomas Feroux because of childing a bastard. CobN,p95 **Iolanta of Nieplomice (984:1002+~1550) Progeny of Arnulf the Beast. Enjoy veneration of Krakow pagans. TbN,p70 **Baron Thomas Feroux (1055:1076) Progeny of Marie Feroux. He befriended Symeon in Constantinople. CobN,pp94-95 **Mitru the Hunter (age early 20s:1190) Progeny of Arnulf the Beast. Sire of Wulfar (1179). Silent Avenger. Prince of Napoca/Klausenburg, Transylvania around 1200. Ally of Dracula. Kupalan Cultist. Said to have embraced too many childer. TbN,p71TC1,p78TC3TC4,p86 **Xavier de Calais/Xaviar (:1356) Progeny of Rhun of Tintagel. Gangrel Justicar since 1712. Chairs the triennial New Orleans Conclave. He claims to the Baltimore conclave (saturday 7th august 1999 CN-V) to have been attacked by an Antediluvian. Then, he announces the departure of the Gangrel from the Camarilla. VtM2,p42CotN,p91LS3,p37NObN,p92CN-GaCN-VCN-Br **Hakkon Progeny of Thorhalla. Norse mercenary who want to return to his land.JbN,p77 **Haakon Mortensen (:1385) : Country Gangrel GC2 **Tyrus (1604:1635) Progeny of Gareth. Sire of Ramrod (1954). CbN1CbN2,pp88-89 **Muricia (1632:1653) Progeny of Hidalgo. This Gangrel antitribu is the founder of the Ahrimane "bloodline".In 1778, Muricia performed the ritual that turned her into the first Ahrimane. SHS New Orleans **Jesse "Twin Hawk" (1737:1765) Progeny of Inyanga. Sire of Reverend Mitchell(1912). New Orleans **Keegan : Sire of Anthius (1872). CbN2,p89 **Doyle Fincher (1854:1889) Progeny of Inyanga. Sire of Rosa Hernandez (1974). He is now an Antitribu. CbN2,pp86-87 **Soldat City Gangrel antitribu. Black Hand Dominion. 25:17 Pack. MobN **Talos It is rumored that the concentration camp near Glödker was destroyed when the Nazis included Talos among the Gypsies incarcerated. That night, with the typical Gangrel regard for the Masquerade, he embraced fully half the tribe of the Szdano Romany with whom he had been captured. Needless to say, the hastily-drafted Neonates fed well, and the official sotry at Berlin was the camp was lost to a misplaced Allied bombing. Cb-Ga,p13 **Ralf Keller : Sire of Daryl Lutz (1910). BbN,p47 **Arthur Gonzales (1964:1986) : SC **Beckett Progeny of Aristotle de Laurent (adoptive). Enemy of Vykos. One of the most famous Noddist, said to be a member of the Mnemosyne, the Memory-Seekers, the bloodline of Caine-worshippers who devote themselves to the study of the first vampire and The Book of Nod. BoNCN-TzTC3ToTBNoPweb **Janey Pickman's sire (+ ) : TTM **Erik (+ ) : Transformed into a Gargoyle by Etrius. VtM-R **Vulture Ruler of the Madison Free State in Wisconsin. Balding, stooped and feathered. WoD2 **? (+1093) Progeny of Blaidd. Killed by Owain BC1 **Ragnar Nordstrom Progeny of Blaidd. Sire of Pierre Beauvais. BC1 *Eighth Generation **Lucian (-100:-40) Sire of Mark Decker (1777). He slew his sire around 1100.VtM2,pp251-252MibN **Al-Wali, the Beast of Cordoba (:672) Progeny of Odoin. Has horrible scars anddeformities from the near-fatal burns it recieved during the Muslim sacking of Cordoba. Spent centuries in hiding, learning and healing. It now pretends to be a Arabic Mutasharid (Nosferatu). It does all it can to chip away at the foundations of Islamic and Ashirra control in Cordoba. VN **Verpus Sauzezh (1118:1145) Progeny of Hectorous. Thomas Feroux spared his unlife. CobN,p95 **Wulfar (1162:1179) Progeny of Mitru. Hunt by his sire's side. TC1,p79 **Illana (1193:1214) Sire of Simon Lollen (1734). Is it the same vampire described under the name Illyana in BoN? DAV **Snee (:1525) : GC2 **Henri : Sire of Philippe Rigaud (1673). Antitribu. CbN2 **Rachel (:1760) : AH **Jared : Sire of Roxy (1895). NObN **Anthius, AKA Dread (1845:1872) : Progeny of Keegan. Sire of Natalie. CbN2,p89 **Daryl Lutz (:1910) Progeny of Ralf Keller. Inhabits Grunewald. BbN BC3 **Reverend Mitchell (:1912+1967) Progeny of Jesse "Twin Hawk". Sire of Charles "Charlie" Harrison (1962). Killed by a setite. New Orleans **Randy Zelley, AKA Ramrod (1930:1954) Progeny of Tyrus. Sire of Jackie Goodman (1965). CbN2 **Gates : Archon of Karl Schrekt, Tremere Justicar. BbN **Janey Pickman Learned of Vampires from her grandmother's stories. She worked on farms and in factories while seeking them out. Found one and begged to be taken along. Her sire agreed only if she survived the trip. She proved to be tough as nails. Joined the Boot Hill Gang after her sire died. TTM **Harry Reese Antitribu. Member of the Dead Gypsies - a nomad pack. SHS **Lauren Duncan Antitribu. Member of the Deathbringers Sabbat nomad pack. SHS **Rosa "Rose" Hernandez (1953:1974) Progeny of Doyle Fincher. CbN2 **Frère Marc Country Gangrel antitribu; Shepherds of Caine pack. NoP **Aengus mac Fergaille, aka Brother Angus Country Gangrel, and Crimson Brotherhood pack leader. HoD **Pierre Beauvais Progeny of Ragnar Nordstrom. Sire of Jebediah Roney. BC1 **Tatiana Gangrel archon. Disappeared during her research about a special breed of Sabbat super warriors (the Ahrimanes). SHS **Joaquim Primogen of San Francisco in 1859. Canadian Blood. BW **Alicia McGreb : Primogen of San Francisco in ~1956. BW **Sebastien Goulet <8-7> Sire of Alex Camille and Spider. City Gangrel antitribu. Ductus of Queens of Mercy Pack. MobN *Ninth Generation **Kostbera Sire of Eirik Longtooth (903). One of the True Vargr. AT **Marpessa : Sire of Kossos (1157). VN **Harnuth : Sire of Tiberiu (1050). TC2,p91TC3 **Simon Lollen (1704:1734) : Progeny of Illana. DAV **Mark Decker (:1777) Progeny of Lucian. Sire of Derek Hillen (1806) and Julia Calvin (1989). He is commander of the Anubi. MibN **Roxy <9> (:1895) Progeny of Jared. NObN **Horrock <9> Sire of Tanner. CN-R **Lars Thorwald <9> Sire of Ma'ia (1959). WoD1 IE2 **Charles "Charlie" Harrison <9> (1930:1962) Progeny of Reverend Mitchell. New Orleans **Jackie Goodman <9> (:1965+1993) Progeny of Ramrod. Killed in a Under a Blood Red Moon. CbN1 UBRM **Red Cat <9> (+1993) Ahrimane of Birmingham. Leader of the Watchdogs pack until killed. SHS **Nettie Hale <9> Ahrimane of Birmingham. Member of the Watchdogs pack. SHS **Alex Camille <9> Progeny of Sebastien Goulet. City Gangrel antitribu. Queens of Mercy Pack. MobN **Spider Progeny of Sebastien Goulet. City Gangrel antitribu. The Wretched Pack. MobN **Celeste Country Gangrel antitribu. Navigators Pack. Has a Lupine friend. MobN **Natalie (+1993) Progeny of Anthius. Killed in a Under a Blood Red Moon. CbN1UBRM **Andre : Antitribu. RoP **Maria Stone Antitribu. Member of the Watchdogs pack. SHS **Jebediah Roney Progeny of Pierre Beauvais. Sire of Nicholas. BC1 **Merill Olsen One of the only four Kindred in Kingston, Ontario. WoD2 **Philippe Rigaud <9-7> (1650:1673) Progeny of Henri. Antitribu. Member of the Black Hand. CbN2,p138 *Tenth Generation **Eirik Longtooth (:903) Progeny of Kostbera. Sire of 3 childer. Childer of one of the True Vargr. Embraced while in Outlawry for his opposition to Harold Fairhair's conquest of Noway. WotS,p100AT **Kossos (:1157) Progeny of Marpessa. Kossos's story parallels that of the Mutasharid (Nosferatu) Samsi. He is the grandchilde of Aleppo's Wah'Sheen (Gangrel) elder, who remains lost in the glory of the city's Hellenic period. He, like Samsi, was embraced as the elders rearmed themselves after the Crusades. VN **Tiberiu (age 30s:1050) Progeny of Harnuth. Antitribu. Diplomat and messenger of Radu. TC1 says he was embraced in 1050, TC3 says 1190. TbN,p73TC1,p79TC2,p90TC3TC4,p86 **Derek Hillen (:1806) Progeny of Mark Decker. Always wanted to be important. After coming to Vancouver, he got his wish. Leader of the Gangrel there. Though no one takes him completely seriously, they do treat him with some respect when he's around. He refuses to have any interaction with the garou in the Vancouver area. DAV **Mowgli (1819:1830) : Antitribu. DC **Benoir : Sire of Laura (1903). NObN **Melissa (:1914) : DCbN **Wendy : Sire of Thomas Gerhieren (1971). MibN **Lord Ashton : Sire of Dr. Raoul King (1968). Anarch. Storyteller. Cb-Ga **Mikki : Sire of C.J. (1954). Cb-Ga **Ma'ia (~1940:1959) : Progeny of Lars Thorwald. IE2 **Julia Calvin (:1989) : Progeny of Mark Decker. MibN **Juanita Santiago Ahrimane of Birmingham. Member of the Watchdogs pack. SHS **Sophia Watson : She is anarch. SHS **Tanner Progeny of Horrock. Sire of Ramona (1998). CN-GaCN-RCN-AnCNBr **Lailen : PG2 **Nicholas (+1999) Progeny of Jebediah Roney. Wants to revenge Blaidd, his great-great-grandsire. He was possessed by the Beast. Diablerised Montrovant. The Beast fled his body shortly before Nicholas killed himself in a fit of madness. BC **R.J. (late 1930s:~1970) : Vampire of Cleveland, Ohio. BN,p4-5 *Eleventh Generation **Count Humbert Dideaux : (:1099+14th cent.) **Laura (:1903) : Progeny of the Benoir. NObN **C.J. (:1954) : Progeny of Mikki. Cb-Ga **Dr. Raoul King (:1968) : Progeny of Lord Ashton. Cb-Ga **Stemislav : Retainer of the Arctos magi. HH **Coville : Sire of The Reverend. Cb-Ga **Thomas Gerhieren (:1971) : Progeny of Wendy. MibN **Calvin Cleaver (:1977) : CotN **Joseph Fuller (:1984) : DCbN **Bobby Lemon : Anarch. Member of the gang "Night Crew". SHS **Pilar Ramona Salvador (:1998) Progeny of Tanner. She possesses the "ghost sight". CN-GaCN-RCN-AnCN-Br **Blitzkrieg (+1998) : Antitribu. Fairuza's Pack. TC4,p85 **Carlos : City Gangrel antitribu; Talons pack. NoP *Twelfth Generation **Isabel Manara (1180:1191) : She is a Carrion Thief. CobN,pp94-95 **The Reverend : Progeny of Coville. Cb-Ga **Dietric (+1993) Sire of Malcolm. Killed in a Under a Blood Red Moon. CbN1UBRM **Diana Wentworth : RaAu **Jonathan Lang : Sire of Sarah Raines (1963). DC **Max Lowell (:1948) : Antitribu. City Gangrel GC4 **Lula Burch : Antitribu. Member of the Dead Gypsies - a nomad pack. SHS **Leo Washington : Antitribu. Member of the Sabbat nomad pack "Crypt-Ticks".SHS **Demian : Sire of Bill Butler (1989). Antitribu. City Gangrel. CbN2 **Bothwell (:1972) : AH **Tabitha Prester (:1988) : DCbN *Thirteenth Generation **Sarah Raines (:1963) : Progeny of Jonathan Lang. DC **Malcom : Progeny of Dietric. CbN1 CbN2 **Bill Butler (1943:1989) : Progeny of Demian. Antitribu. City Gangrel. CbN2 *Unknown generation **Edward Blackfeather : Cherokee medicine man. CN-GaCN-AnCN-BrBC **Windam : BoN **Cornell : BoN **Piotr : BoN **Chauson : BoN **Far Runner : BoN **Herve : BoN **Marshall : BoN **Golina : BoN **Miss Colina : BoN **Madame Zorza : Gypsy fortuneteller. RD1 **Karen Anotos : Cb-Ga **Talking Water : Welcomed the first settlers to Virginia. Cb-Ga **Xotli the Toad : WoD2 **Rufus Determined to help stop the madness that is taking hold of the Iberian Peninsula. WoD2 **Zayyat, AKA Abu Shammal ("Father of the Sandstorm") : WoD2 **Malenkov : GttC **León : Keeper of Elysium of Vienna in 1897. TC4 **Allen Two-Timer : Milwaukee. GttC **Malachi Scourge of Baltimore. Presumably killed along with Garlotte. CN-Br Ahrimanes They were founded by the 7th generation Gangrel antitribu Muricia. All Ahrimanes are female (Country-)Gangrel upon whom the ritual of the Third Birth has been performed to awaken spiritual powers. This ritual transforms their vitae so they become infertile : the Ahrimanes are not a real bloodline, since all their sires are Gangrel and they don't have progeny. Therefore, there will me no listed geneology, only a list of names. Of historical note, "Ahrimane" is the prince of evil for ancient Persians. Lhiannan Forerunners of the Ahrimaines, the Lhiannan integrated with the Celts, worshipped the Ancient Mother in her darker aspects, and claimed descent from the Crone. They were hunt and destroyed by the other Clans before the Renaissance. There are no none Lhiannan. Laibon Gangrel The Laibon Gangrel are a little-known Bloodline of Vampires hailing from Africa. They do not subscribe to the Cainite myth, believing themselves to have an altogether different origin. They are very much in touch with their Primal sides, mastering Animalism, Fortitude and a incrporated the Laibon Discipline Ambombwe which deals with tapping the spiritual power of the Beast in ways that exceed even Animalism. Virtually unknown in modern times, they keep an extremely low profile, they were much-respected in the Dark Ages as shamans, philospers and storytellers. *Fourth Generation **Fakir Al Sidi <4> Sire of Kamiri wa Itherero. Gangrel, founder of the bloodline, migrated southwest into Africa and Embraced his single childe Kamiri wa Itherero, after which he taught him the "magics of blood and earth". Only 10 Laibon are known to exist. WoD2 *fifth Generation **Kamiri wa Itherero <5> Laibon Gangrel. Progeny of Fakir Al Sidi. Disappeared a thousand years ago. The legend though, lives on. Traditionally, the Laibon living near Mombasa takes the name of Kamiri wa Itherero, in honour of the Founder's son. WoD2 *Seventh Generation **Kamiri wa Itherero (:1582) Laibon Gangrel. The current Laibon called Kamiri... WoD2 *Unknown generation **Jubal Laibon Gangrel. An enigma to the Cainites of Cairo. Stood by Sultan Antonius's side since the man first came to power. were it not for his loyalty to Antonius, he would likely have slipped back to his southern homeland many years ago. VN Anda This Gangrel bloodline stayed in Mongolia when the bulk of the Clan decided to move west. They lived among the Mongol horsemen, using special disciplines called Ma, but were destroyed by the Wan Kuei after the fall of the the Yuan Dynasty in China, by the end of 1388. Few women were ever embraced into this bloodline. *Fifth Generation **Dobrul the Brave (+1388) <4 or 5> Sire of Chinkhai and probably Yesira. Progenitor of the Anda bloodline, his torpored body was protected by his childer and a legion of gargantuan, hideously mutated animals. Destroyed by the Wan Kuei at Karakorum. WfE *Sixth Generation **Chinkhai the Fierce (+1388) <5 or 6> Progeny of Dobrul. Mortal grandson of Dobrul, wanders aimlessly for centuries before the destruction of the Anda in and around 1388. WfE **Yesira (+1388) <5 or 6> Progeny of probably Dobrul. Mortal mother of Chinkai. Tends to the gargantuan animals that protect Dobrul's torporus form. WfE **Jelme the Damned (+1388) <6 or 7> Grand-childe of Dobrul. Personal guard of Ghengis Khan. WfE Oderic (+1388?) : Sire of Aajav. Anda elder. WfE *Seventh Generation **Aajav, the Young Wolf (+1236) Progeny of Oderic. Sire of Qarakh. Diablerized by his brother and childe in 1236, his ashes scattared on the shore of the Onon River. WfE *Eighth Generation **Qarakh (+1388) <8-7> Progeny of Aajav. Diablerized his brother and sire in 1236. WfE =Lasombra= *Third Generation **Lasombra/Typhon (:~ -8000+1405) Sire of Osiris (~ -4000), Montano (~-1000), and Boukephos & Gratiano (~1100). He has been betrayed by Gratiano and killed by the early Sabbat. Some of his blood runs through the veins of an Assamite antitribu: the Hulul. Lasombra is also known as Lambech. Lasombra is probably Typhon, the sire of Osiris, who ruled over Nubia and Ethiopia. Some say LS1 that Lasombra never embraced a woman, then Sybil is not his childe, and should have diablerised someone.CbR-V calls him Lucien, who drove his brother into torpor and salted the earth where he lay. CotI,pp39,47PGSGttSLS1CbR-V,p13 *Fourth Generation **Osiris (:~ -4000+~ -3000) Progeny of Typhon. Sire of Khetamon (~ -3000). Of unknown clan. Probably embraced around 4000BC in Egypt (the first pharaonic ynasty began in 3000BC). Destroyed by Set (maybe around 3000BC). He created the discipline of Bardo. His sire Typhon is probably Lasombra, who might have ruled over Nubia and Ethiopia at this time. Mummy1HH **Montano (Ontai) (:~ -1000) Progeny of Lasombra. He is a Masai. Allegedly the first progeny of Lasombra, but we could guess that Lasombra didn't wait seven milleniums before creating his first progeny. Left when Gratiano's party attacked his sire. CotI,p47GttSCb-L **Boukephos Progeny of Lasombra. Sire of Goeffrey and Tercio Bravo (1101). Greek origin. Also known as Francisco Diego Del Belmonte. VDA,p6LS1,p31DT,p18-19CN-LAK,p122 **Sybil Sire of Marcus Vitel (31). Sybil is a serious player of the Jyhad, manipulating first Marissa, of Clan Tremere and now Vitel. Because it is said that Lasombra never embraced a woman, Sybil probably commited diablerie. DCbN,p86 **Xarca : web **Gratiano (:~1100) Progeny of Lasombra. Last progeny of Lasombra. He helped to kill his sire (might have diablerised him). Disappeared along with his court, shortly after becoming Archbishop. CotI,p39GttSCb-LTC *Fifth Generation **Khetamon, the Grand Undying King (:~ -3000) The only survivor of Osiris' Progeny. Probably embraced around the time of Osiris' death (3000BC, when the first pharaonic dynasty began). Philosopher and magician. He is the master of the Children of Osiris currently in torpor in the Grand Temple of the Children of Osiris, located on a snowy mountain in Nepal, nearly inaccessible to the world. His original clan is unknown, but we can guess that his grand-sire Typhon was Lasombra. Mummy1,pp64-65 HH **Goeffrey : Progeny of Boukephos. In England. DT,p18-19 **Marcus Vitel, AKA Lucius Aelius Sejanus (~-5:31+2 nov 1999) Progeny of Sybil. Sire of Monica Black (1970). Prince of Washington DC. He is masquerading as a Ventrue. Killed by Theo Bell in Baltimore (CN-Br,p199) for being a spy for the Sabbat Archbishop Sasha Vykos. DCbN,pp84-86 CN-Tz CN-Br (Roman Officer) **Silvester de Ruiz : Sire of Ambrosio Luis Monçada (1153). **Tercio Bravo (:1101) Progeny of Boukephos. Hero of the Reconquista. The last surviving member of El Cid's war band. AK,p122 **Constantius Sire of Narses (579). Prince of Rome in the 12th and 13th centuries. Disappeared in 1309 VST. Probably the sire of Narses. TP,p139,148 **Nahir Noddist. Says that the Crone in Siberia is not Baba Yaga. Beckett says Lasombra is his grand-sire. ToTB **Abdullah : Sire of Suleiman ibn Abdullah (299). VN **Narses (~478:579) Progeny of Constantius. Sire of Alfonzo of Venice (895) and Magdalena Castellucci Borcellino. Antonius rival. Made responsible for the Italian territories of the Byzantine empire. Cuts the ties with Constantinople in 660 and rules independently from Venice. Lost Venice to the Giovanni in the 15th century. Leader of the Cainite Heresy as the Archbishop of Nod.Probably a progeny of Constantius. CobN,p97CH,p57JbN,p83 (Byzantine general) **Enrico : Sire of Paliuro Rustucci (717). JbN,p81 **Erasmo Casimiro Alonso de Cursio : Progeny of Basilio (920). TbN,p75 **Lord Leopold Valdemar : (1074:1113) GC1,p48 **Ambrosio Luis Monçada (:1153) Progeny of Silvester de Ruiz. Sire of Lucita (1190, only childe). Was archbishop when human, still has true faith. Archbishop of Madrid in WoD2 and CotN. Cardinal in CN-L and CN-As. Killed by Fatima with help of Lucita in CN-As.WoD2CotNGttSTC3CN-LCN-AsCN-Tz **Lucius ; Prince of Palermo in 1203. **Pablo y Concerella : Prince of Barcelona in 1203. **Benito de Lucca : Prince of Genoa in 1203. **Omar : Diablerised by Lucita during the Dark Ages. **Lord Alexandre : (:1350) GC2 **Monica Black (1943:1970) Progeny of Marcus Vitel. Sire of Cynthia Black (1973). Antitribu. Twin of Cynthia Black. DCbN,p87 **Elieser de Polanco Quiet rival of Tercio Bravo. Appreciate the art and music of the Moors. AK,p123 **Kristos : Prince of Naples in 1516 VST **Donna Beatrice Sire of Don Medina Sidonia (~1570). Member of the Friends of the Night. Cb-La **Claudius Euginio : Sire of Montrovant. GCov **Oliver Young : Member of the Inconnu, formerly of the Sabbat. SHS **Lord Marcus : Developed the Path of Power and Inner Voice. PGS *Seventh Generation **Justine Bern <7-5> (+1994) Archbishop of New York City. Manipulated by Anis, she believes she is Alicia Varney, a billionaires and Bound Ghoul. Originally a seventh generation, Justine had lowered her generation by killing her sire shortly after being Embraced and drinking his blood. A century later, she had trapped and killed a fifth generation Ventrue elder, again drinking her victim's blood. Justine had risen to the post of Archbishop of New York. Her predecessor, Violet Tremain, had vanished under unexplained circumstances. So had Shawnda Dirrot, the priscus of Manhattan. Killed by Melinda Galbraith. RD **Ectoris : Sire of Magnus (76). Magnus staked him. CobN,p96 **Suleiman ibn Abdullah (:299) Progeny of Abdullah. Mullah of the Ashirra. The founder of the Ashirra sect. He rarely speaks of the evening when he went to Madina to make a pawn of the supposed prophet, Muhammad. He can only say that he saw salvation in that man. He submitted to Allah and was set on a new course. VN **Pharnabazus : Sire of Mania (324). VN **Marcos : Sire of Bard (809). VN **Paliuro Rustucci (683:717) Progeny of Enrico. Sire of Pacifico Grillati (980). Former Prince of Jerusalem. : JbN,p79 **Bishop Alfonzo of Venice (850:895) Progeny of Narses. Prince of the Latin Quarters in Constantinople. CobN,p97 **Magdalena Castellucci Borcellino Progeny of Narses. Watch Paliuro for Narses. JbN,p97 **Isabelle : Sire of Bishop Gabriella of Genoa (936). CobN,p98 **Juan Antonio Ramirez y Alvarez de Santiago : Sire of Liseta Iluminada (960). TbN,p77 **Basilio The Elder (age 30s:920+Inquisition) Progeny of Erasmo. Prince of Sardica/Sofia, Bulgaria in 1203. TbN,p75 **Barbelo : Bishop of Nod in the German Empire. CH,p58 **Lucita (1170:1190) Progeny of Ambrosio Luis Monçada. Antitribu. Diablerised a Lasombra named Omar during the Dark Ages, still of 7th gen. in TbN, CN-L, NoP and TC4, but 6th gen. in AoV. Met and fighted Fatima during the crusades, they became friend and lovers. Defeated Fatima when she had a contract to kill her. Has been archon. Associated with Anatole and protects him ; believes that after his diableries, the demon Kupala now speaks through him. Friend of Beckett. Helped Fatima to kill Monçada in CNAs. Also lover of Jan Pieterzoon. Turned pro-Sabbat in MS and going to be Archbishop. TbN,p75TC1TC2TC3GttSCN-LToTBAoVVDAVtMMS **Parrichus : Prince of Zara, Venetian States, from 1203. **Anicius : Co-prince of Florence in 1203. **Panfilo "the Cruel" : Co-prince of Florence in 1203. **Giangaleazzo (1351:1402) Was Archbishop of Milan. Recently defected to the Camarilla. Now Prince of Milan. Long-time friend of Ambrosio Luis Monçada. The historical Giangaleazzo Visconti, ruler of Milano who conquered half of Italy, is described on many web pages. He died unexpectedly at the age of 51. CotN,p63PGSWoD2GttSNoP **Francisco Domingo de Polonia (1570:1600) Embraced with a horrid sunburn. Archbishop of New York until the fall of the city in NoP. Recently promoted to cardinal of eastern lands. CotNWoD2GttCNoPCN-LCN-TzCN-Br **Talley (:around 13th century) Sabbat Templar. Great-grand son of Boukephos. CN-L **Tobias Smith (:1889) Templar of the Archbishop. Right hand of Archbishop Valez. Lost Angels Pack. Ezekiel's mentor. MobN NoP **Cynthia Black (1946:1973) Progeny of Monica Black. Antitribu. Her twin sister. DCbN,p88 **Borges : Sire of Sebastian. Archbishop of Miami. Blind. CN-TzCN-M **Luther Black (+ ) Destroyed in V:TM-R (game objective). He is either killed by Christof and his coterie or dies by his own hand. VtM-R **Montrovant (+1999) Progeny of Claudius Euginio. Sire of Le Duc and Agnes. Seeks the Holy Grail for the glory of his clan in GCov. Awakened from torpor in 1999. Diablerised by the Beast/Nicholas in BC3. GCovBC3 **Julia : Antitribu. WoD2 **Camille : Archbishop of Brisbane since 1912. WoD2RaAu **Vizier Suliman Antitribu, advisor to Shaykhe Muhammad of the Eastern Province. WoD2 **Don Ibrahim (+1999?) Captured by the Black Hand and probably dead. It was him who under torture, revealed the layout of Monçada's fortress to Fatima. CN-As **Antonio Vallejo Sabbat. Trained during centuries in Madrid by Cardinal Monçada. Squadron leader of the Cardinal's elite Shadow legionnaires. Commander during the attack of Atlanta, June 1999. CN-Tz **Don Medina Sidonia (:1588) Progeny of Donna Beatrice. Embraced under the rule of Phillip II of Spain after the ned of the Invicible Armada. Sidonia is a grand master of strategy. Cb-La *Eighth Generation **Magnus (35:76+1204) Progeny of Ectoris. Sire of Sarah (402) and Peter (407). Living in Constantinople, pledges himself to the service of Michael in 337. Narsene Lasombra killed him. CobN,p96 **Mania (:324) Progeny of Pharnabazus. Sorceress of Baghdad. During the Dark Ages, she and her curio shop were relics of a much earlier age. was Embraced during the reign of the Sassanian Persians, and has remained exclusively between the Tigris and Euphrates rivers ever since. Her enemies whisper that she is physically unable to cross the running water. VN **Bard (:809) Progeny of Marcos. Sultan of Granada. The martially inclined Sultan hid the fact that she was female from everyone because she feared that the warriors loyal to her would either abandon her or question her authority if they discovered she was a female. Wore voluminous cloaks of dark hues to maintain the ruse. VN **Felice de Berengar (:914) : Bishop of Nod in France. CH,p58 **Bishop Gabriella of Genoa (898:936) Progeny of Isabelle. Saved from destruction by Symeon in 1185. She is held in Shabah haven. CobN,p98 **Liseta Iluminada (944:960) Progeny of Juan Antonio. Accused of witchcraft by Archbishop Geza. TbN,p75 **Pacifico Grillati (940:980) : Progeny of Paliuro Rustucci. JbN,p81 **Black Wallace : (:1659) CotN **Desiree Traville (1740:1764) Sabbat. Member of the Ravens - a founded Coven. SHS **Catherine Esposito : Sire of Dr. Julius Sutphen (1872). NoP **Tarantine : Sire of Mohammed al-Muthlim (1963). LAbN **Hendrik Van Dyck Sabbat agent in Amsterdam; other Kindred are either unaware of his clan or think him antitribu. WoD2 **Carolina Valez (:1957) Archbishop of Montreal since 1992. Lost Angels Pack. MobNNoP **Sebastian (+1999) Progeny of Borges. Protege of Borges. Bishop of Atlanta in 1999. Killed by Victoria Ash. CN-Tz CN-M **Armando Mendes : Sabbat Bishop **Anders Waldegren : Bishop of Long Island. [Pariah **Le Duc : Progeny of Montrovant. Frenchman GCov **Agnes : Progeny of Montrovant. Mother Superior GCov *Ninth Generation **Sarah The Chaste (385:402) Progeny of Magnus. She staked Magnus and gave him to the Narsene Lasombra. CobN,p98 **Peter The Humble (370:407+1204) Progeny of Magnus. He led Mary the Black to Michael. CobN,p98 **Masera : Sire of Brenda (1122). VN **Dr. Julius Sutphen (:1872) Progeny of Catherine Esposito. Bishop of Atlanta since 1999. NoP **Mohammed al-Muthlim <9> (1937:1963) Progeny of Tarantine. Sire of Henry Taylor (1978) and Francesca. Bishop of Los Angeles. Leader of the "Crypt's Sons" gang. LAbNBC **Molita : Sire of Cameron (1984). CbN2 **Ruiz (+ ) Pack Ductus. Lose in Monomacy with Fairuza. TC4,p85 *Tenth Generation **Brenda AKA The Raven (:1122) Progeny of Masera. Hails from latin parents who settled in Levant shortly following the first crusade. Grew up more Arab than European. Her capacity to accept both sides of her heritage is the reason for her embrace. This attitude earned her a place as Ambassador in the Islamic courts. When the Kingdom of Jerusalem dissolved, he began to call herself Ashirra. VN **Leila Monroe (:1942) : Priscus. PGS CotN **Henry Taylor - Slash (1963:1978) : Progeny of Mohammed Al-Muthlim. LAbN **Francesca (+1998) Progeny of Mohammed Al-Muthlim. Killed Grimsdale. Killed by the Blood Curse. BC1 **Tabitha Fisk : UBRM,p88 **Cameron (1952:1984) : Progeny of Molita. Sabbat Priest. CbN2 **Lucy Markowitz Born in NYC and married young. When her husband moved out west, she loyaly went with him. 2 weeks later, Comanches killed her husband and daughter and took her as a slave. She was sold to the Apache were she was able to run away. It was then that the Sabbat picked her up. Dresses like a man, but her female figure stands out just the same. Member of the Boot Hill Gang. TTM **Dinaro (+1998) Sabbat, member of Fairuza's pack in Atlanta. TC4,p56,85 **Paulo : Priest. SHS *Eleventh Generation **5-0 a.k.a. Trey Naylor Ductus of The Lawdogs pack. NoP **Pamela Ford (1957:1982) Sabbat. Member of the Ravens - a founded Coven. SHS *Unknown generation **Gisele Hemmet : Baron Samedi's rival. BM **Averros Lasombra demagogue and founder of the Nomad Coalition. CN-Tz **Hardin (+1999):Sabbat. A leader of the Nomad Coalition. Killed by Parmenides. CNTzCN-Br **Costello : Sabbat. CN-Tz CN-Br **Alcaraz : Legionaire under Vallejo's command. CN-Tz **Massimo Farruggio (1582:1629) : Sire of Guido Rafastio. HoD **Guido Rafastio (+1996) Progeny of Massimo Farruggio. Captured and destroyed by the Giovanni. HoD **Lutz Persson : Contested Bishop of Oslo. GttS **Yve : CN-R **Archon-Captain Kleist Antitribu. Agent of both the Brujah and Gangrel Justicars. BDT Kiasyd The Kiasyd were Lasombra who used the "Blood of Zernebooch" and Fae blood in an experiment that went wrong (around 400 AD). With the help of the Dark Age Fae they developed a Discipline called Mytherceria. They have the Fae weakness to cold iron. All Kiasyd undergo a dramatic physical alteration after the Embrace, growing six inches to two feet taller and becoming thin and gaunt. Their skin color blanches almost chalk white and gains an unusual luminescence under moonlight. Their eyes take on a more oval shape and deepen in color until they are entirely black, with no color differention among the sclera, pupil and iris. The cartilage in their ears, nose and cheeks seem to crystallize, becoming more angular and pronounced. *Fifth Generation **Marconius Sire of Bartholomew. Originally a Lasombra, is was changed by the "Blood of Zeernebooch" in 439, and is the ancestor of all Kiasyd. Prince of Strasbourg, France, since late Middle Ages. SHS GttS *Sixth Generation **Bartholomew : Progeny of Marconius. Inconnu. SHS,p123 *Ninth Generation **Beatrice L'Angou <9> Ductus of the Librarians Pack. MobN NoP =Malkavians= *Third Generation **Malkav/Mekhet (:~ -8000) Progeny of Enoch. Sire of Lamdiel , The Plague-Bride, Nissiku, and The Eater. He is said to be the second-oldest antediluvian, twin to Arikel. The Malkavians also consider that Saulot and Set are brothers to Malkav (CbR-M). When the Second City fell, Malkav and his coterie fled to the city of Petra. We may assume Malkav is the one who is guarded in Petra (from Chaos Factor) or under Jerusalem (Children of Gaia, JbN). The eldest childer of Malkav were all destroyed. His new childer numbered 8, 12, 20, or 36. The book says that Malkav keeps count of his childer, and that none must be destroyed "for numbers are sacred". Malkav was "more than a man in life" ; certain manuscripts describe him as an angel, or a messenger. Malkav might have given his third eye to Saulot. The Ventrue name him Mekhet and say he was banished from the Second City by their antediluvian. Cb-M,pp17-18Cb-ToCFTb-CGJbNGFACbR-V,p13 *Fourth Generation **Lamdiel : Progeny of Malkav. Sire of Addemar. GFACbR-M **The Plague-Bride : Progeny of Malkav. CbR-M **Nissiku Progeny of Malkav. The name means "The Clever Prince". He may have assumed one or all of the following identities: Iktomi, Malk Content, Devil Hanse, the Babylonian, Fool-Eater, Old Man Hate. Cb-MCbR-M **The Eater Progeny of Malkav. Legend says he knew the secret to eat names. He would eat the name of the person, and that person would die. He would then absorb that person's knowledges and identity into himself. Cb-MCbR-M **Elimelech the Twice Damned (:~-1100) Seraph of the Black Hand. CotN (Biblical character, book of Ruth) **Lerterimas : Sire of Louhi (-200). WoD1,p56 **Brahina : Sire of Unmada (369). TC2,p93 *Fifth Generation **The Ankou He is a legend among Malkavians, and a sort of equivalent to the Nictuku. CbR-M **Abd-Ar-Rahman : Sire of Jacob - Esau (-750). MibN **Necross (~-350:-320) The only Malkavian in Vancouver and leader of the Nosferatu. Founded the Great Library. DAV,p92 **Louhi (-292:-200) Progeny of Lerterimas. Rumoured to have created a ritual to blot out the sun. WoD1,pp56,48WoD2 (Finnish Legend) **Valentinus : web **Nero : Sire of White Lily (1776). Antitribu MC **Marcus : Sire of Octavio (134). TbN,p80TC3 **Demtius Sire of Gregorius Dimities (367). He is an Inconnu. CobN,p99 **The Dionysian Sire of Darian Streck. He steps in and out Arcadia. He seems to be keenly interested in Malkavian illumination. He gathered with five other Methuselahs and removed Dementation from the Camarilla Malkavians. Cb-M,p59CbR-M **Tryphosa A seeress. She gathered with five other Methuselahs and removed Dementation from the Camarilla Malkavians. CbR-M **Addemar Progeny of Lamdiel. Sire of Trimeggian. He gathered with five other Methuselahs and removed Dementation from the Camarilla Malkavians. GFACbR-M **Brude He gathered with five other Methuselahs and removed Dementation from the Camarilla Malkavians. CbR-M **The Black Hag A seeress. She gathered with five other Methuselahs and removed Dementation from the Camarilla Malkavians. CbR-M **Unmada (:369) Progeny of Brahina. Sire of Vasantasena (~1000). This Indian Brahmin brought the Malkavians into the Camarilla. He gathered with five other Methuselahs and removed Dementation from the Camarilla Malkavians. CotI,p29Cb-M,p18TC2,p93CbR-M **Antoine Le Fanu Sire of Father Iago (1077) and Biltmore (1642). Allied with Dark Selina, tried to fight Charlemagne and christianism. Think their failure is her fault. DC,pp29,32NObN,p58LAbN,p102 **Mellandis : Sire of Camilla Banes (1063). TC2,p92 **Harold Zettler (:17th century) Malkavian Antitribu, director of Pentex. BoW,p31 **Alabaster :Sire of Aunt Bedelia (1760). NecA **Alchias Prince of Syracuse in 265 BC. Sunk into torpor after the Third Punic War and was never heard of again. CbR-V,p18 **Sphinx The creature who presented the riddle of god and mad to Oedipus. Cb-M **Andre Milano (+ ) <5 or 6> Sire of Alicia Barrows (1401). Killed by her. CF *Sixth Generation **Jacob - Esau (:-750) : Progeny of Abd-Ar-Rahman. Sire of Jason (1903). MibN **Octavio, Herald of the Demon (:134+1710) Progeny of Marcus. Embraced in Aquincum, Hungary. The Voice of Kupala. Diablerised by Anatole. TbN,p79TC1,p81TC3CN-M **Gregorius Dimities (320:367+1204) Progeny of Demtius. Embraced in Rome. He ensnared Michael in a Web of Madness. CobN,p99 **Morgana (+ ) **Vasantasena (:~1000) Progeny of Unmada. She turned to the Sabbat after the Convention of Thorns (1493). She foresees the return of the Antediluvians.CotI,p29Cb-M,pp19,62TC2,p93CbR-M **Camilla Baines (1029:1063) Progeny of Mellandis. Inner Circle. One of the founders of the Camarilla and first Malkavian Justicar. GC1,p59GC2,p18GC3,p16GttCTC2,p92 **Father Iago - Lazarus (1038:1077) Progeny of Le Fanu. Spent his life as personal priest to an Italian Countess. After the embrace he went gradually insane, and changed his name to Lazarus. He now travels America and gives heretic sermons. NObN,p58 **Lady Theophana (1157:1173) : Sire of Erianthe. WoD2 GC1,p46 **Rosenkrantz : (:end 14th century) Primogen of Eastern France. web **Lord Theron : (:1490) Antitribu GC2 **While Lily (:1776) : Progeny of Nero. Antitribu MC **? (+1537) This Portuguese Malkavian who fed solely on babies was killed by Inyanga. CbN2,p85 **William Biltmore (1614:1642) : Progeny of Le Fanu. DC,pp32,46 **Achadramenos <6> (+ ) Sire of Crowley (1930). Pawn of Mithras. Crowley diablerised him. WoD1,p37 **Aunt Bedelia (1760) Progeny of Alabaster. Sire of J. Benison Hodge (1866). Primogen of Atlanta. NecA BC **Lasker Sire of Maureen O'Leary (1842). CbN1 CbN2,p93 **Trimeggian Progeny of Addemar. Sire of Dr. Douglas Netchurch (1915). GFACbRM **The Sculptor **Al Ussa : In torpor under Mecca. WoD2 **Darian Streck Progeny of The Dionysian. Malkavian Justicar in The Silver Circle VDA LARP. **Alicia Barrows (1383:1401) <6 or 7-6> Progeny of Andre Milano. Archbishop. CF,pp58-59 *Seventh Generation **Mahfuz : Sire of Alam (1091). VN **Yislei : Sire of Adrojai (1130). TbN,p83 **Catherine : (:1122) GC2 **Erianthe Progeny of Theophania. Oracle of Knossos, prefers old books or rare vitae for payment, guarded by Argus Theophilides and three Black Furies. WoD2 **Freia (:1355) : GC2 **Frigga (:1355) : GC2 **Bryan (1389:1424) : Sire of Bronwyn (1452). CbN2,pp100-101 **Lutz Von Hohenzollern : Sire of Maris Streck (1762). CotN,p43 **Lyra : Sire of Alessio Rinaldi (1788). CbR-M **Nathanael : Antitribu. web **Restewin (+1809) Sire of Uriah Travers (1809). Killed by Black Spiral Dancers. NObN,p59 **Maureen O'Leary (1802:1842) Progeny of Lasker. Sire of Son (1893), Paula Smith (1970), and Ben Smith (1980). CbN1CbN2,pp92-93 **J. Benison Hodge (:1866+1999) Progeny of Aunt Bedelia. Sire of Roger Greene (1973). Prince of Atlanta. Usually called Benison. His wife Eleanor is a Ventrue. Diablerised by Anatole. NecATC4BCCN-TzCN-M **Alex Silverson : Prince of Birmingham, Alabama. SHS,p118 **Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde (+1965) Progeny of Aleister Crowley. Sire of Ozzy 1965). Primogen of East Berlin. He has been diablerised by Ozzy. BbN,p49 BC1 **? He is the owner of the Bird of Paradise Lounge in San Francisco. WoD1,p132 **Hassan : BbN,p113 **Jason (:1903) : Progeny of Jacob - Esau. MibN **Dr. Douglas Netchurch (:1915) Progeny of Trimeggian. Sire of Dr. Nancy Reage. GFAToTBNoPCbR-M **Johann Weltmann (:1960) : CbN1 **Aristotle de Laurent Adoptive sire of Beckett. One of the Mnemosyne, who recently published the Elohim Fragment of the Book of Nod. BoNTC3NoP **Marge Kahn Antitribu. Follow the Path of Evil Revelations. Member of the Black and True Hand. DSBH **Jharkav : BoN **Albert : Staked by Benison. BC *Eighth Generation **Dimitri (:~650) : <8-4> Sire of Killikillarven (1145). He diablerised Rama. SC *Ninth Generation **Pierre l'Imbécile : Sire of Anatole, Holy Harbinger (1193) *Tenth Generation **Anatole, Holy Harbinger (1173:1193+1999) <10-6> Progeny of Pierre l'Imbécile. Malkavian prophet of the Camarilla. Protected by Lucita. Enemy of Vykos. Multi-diabolist. Diablerised Octavio in 1710, J. Benison Hodge in 1999. Holy Harbinger. TbN,p80TC1,p82TC2TC3TC4,p88CbR-MCN-TzCN-MVDAVtMCN-Br *Seventh Generation **Oswald Hyde - White - Ozzy (1940:1965) <8-7> Progeny of Jekyll/Hyde. He diablerised his own sire. BbN,p49 **Hassan abu Khalid (+ ) Sire of Al-Hakim (1021). Diablerised by Al-Hakim. JbN,p86 **Alam (:1091) Progeny of Mahfuz. Prophet of Samarkand. Consumed by visions granted by the djinn in his blood. Regains his senses every six or seven days, when his vampiric hunger strikes. VN **Adrojai (1114:1130) : Progeny of Yislei. High Priest of Kretuva. TbN,p82 **Bronwyn (1437:1452) : Progeny of Bryan. Sire of Corbin (1457). CbN2 **Baldric the Dogsbody : Sire of Lord Adolph Nonesuch (1872). TC4,p32 **Euphrasie : web **Maris Streck (:1762) Progeny of Lutz Von Hohenzollern. Malkavian Justicar elected in 1998. CotN,p43 GttC **Alessio Rinaldi (:1788) : Progeny of Lyra. Prince of Ravenna. CbR-M **Nathan Skarvan (+1811) Sire of the Six Knights (Sir Cum Laude, Sir Paxis, Sir Sine Qua Non, Sir Pro Bono, Sir Sine Die, Sir Probus) (1810) and Quentin King (1811). He commited suicide letting King diablerise him. DC,pp47-49 **Rufino Olevarez : Sire of Emmanuel Moncrief (1830). CbR-M **Uriah Travers : (:1809) NObN **Dr. Harry Hirsch : Sire of Scott Levin (1881). DCbN **Morel (+ ) : Sire of Antoine (1892). BHDB **Jason Newberry - Son (1877:1893) Progeny of Maureen O'Leary. Sire of Raymond Falcon (1980) and Lateland. CbN1UBRMCbN2 **Hermann Goring (:1946) Progeny of Malkavian Coterie. Primogen of Berlin. BbN **Charity Caize : Archon of Karl Schrekt, Tremere Justicar. BbN **Jack : CbR-M **Uncle George : Antitribu. UBRM,p89 **Gunner : Antitribu. Member of the Deathbringers Sabbat nomad pack. SHS **Dr. Nancy Reage Progeny of Dr. Douglas Netchurch. Was its ghoul assistant. CbRMToTB **Paula Smith (:1970+1993) Progeny of Maureen O'Leary. Killed in a Under a Blood Red Moon. CbN1UBRM **Roger Greene (:1973+1998) Progeny of J. Benison Hodge. Killed by the Blood Curse. BC1 **Ben Smith (:1980+1993) Progeny of Maureen O'Leary. Killed in a Under a Blood Red Moon. CbN1UBRM **Mad Tom (+17th century) Sire of Crazy Jane (17th century). Probably killed by his get Cb-M,p63 **Agaricus Prince of Hobart, Tasmania since its foundation in 1804. WoD2 **The Commodore Primogen of San Francisco in 1859. Missed after earthquake in 1906. PoC **Olaf Petersen : Primogen of San Francisco in 1916. PoC **Molly Wade Antitribu. Counsellor of Justine Bern, the Archbishop of New York. RD1 **Bloody Mary : Elder of San Francisco. Pariah **Madame La Veel : Sire of Adam. Cb-M **Tobin Van Tuys Sire of Jason Priestly. He is disguise of Ventrue in São Francisco. He is anarch. BW *Ninth Generation **Scott Levin (:1881) Progeny of Dr. Harry Hirsch. Sire of Cassie - Olivia Debray (1929). DCbN **Antoine (:1892) : Progeny of Morel. BHDB **Julius Abrogard : Sire of Dawn Nakada (1943). CbR-M **Thaddeus : Sire of Persia (1944). BbN **Licero : Sire of Fabrizia Contreraz (1984). CbR-M **Walter/Apache Jones Born in Ireland, Walter gambled and did bare-fisted boxing in his spare time. He was embraced after defeating a considerably more formiddable opponent. He is a huge man who used to answer to Walter, but has become Apache Jones. He wears "injun" clothes and speaks much the same way despite being a white man. Member of the Boot Hill Gang. TTM **Lateland (+1993) Progeny of Son. Sire of MonCheri. Killed in a Under a Blood Red Moon. CbN1 UBRM **Michael (:1970) : VtM2 **Raymond Falcon - Evan Klein (1950:1980) Progeny of Jason Newberry - Son. Personalities: Evan Klein (F), Dirk MacGriff (M), Bruce Holmes (M), Laurence Pierce (F), Baron Wittger (M)CbN1CbN2 **Jack Knife Antitribu. Member of the Sabbat nomadic pack the "Crypt-Ticks". Sabbat priest. SHS **Crazy Jane (:17th century) Progeny of Mad Tom. Probably killed her sire. Cb-M,ppIX,63 **Adam Progeny of Madame La Veel. Appeared in Las Vegas claiming his name was "Tom Cruise". Cb-M GttC GttS **Jason Priestly Progeny of Tobin. personalities = James Dean, Brujah; Philip Van Vermeer IV, Ventrue; Philemon, Toreador. BW **Aristide Tavianni (1786) Former Ventrue Primogen of Venice. She diablerised her sire in an attempt to eliminate all traces of her lineage. From then on she became delusional and thought herself as a Kindred of clan Ventrue, acting as such. She was (wrongly) accused of murdering Renata di Medici and was executed by Madame Guil in 1998. HoD *Tenth Generation **Gemma Fortunato (1515:1539+1998) : <10-9> Progeny of Ferdinand. Sire of Donato **Aratz Labarde (:1134) Madman of Marrakish. Unsure of how he wound up in Marrakish. Entirely unused to the company of other Cainites. Was tutored by a mentor at some point in the past, also has a familiarity with Kindred history. Senses the wind for the airborne tang of ancient vitae. VN **Horace Turnbull (1712:1758+1993) Progeny of Raleigh. Killed in a Under a Blood Red Moon. CbN1 **Donato Aristide Tavianni (:1786) Progeny of Gemma Fortunato. Sire of Candee Kaien (1978). Malkavian Primogen of Venice. Because of Gemma Fortunato's intense pressure for him to forget his origins, he developed a split personality that believes was childe of one "Regina Hecuba". HoD **Absinthe (:end 19th century) : web **Faye Sharpless (:1900) : Progeny of Emmanuel Moncrief. CbR-M **Cassie - Olivia Debray (:1929) : Progeny of Scott Levin. DCbN **Dawn Nakada (:1943) : Progeny of Julius Abrogard. Archon. CbR-M **Sheaffer (1910:1944+ ) : ADM **Persia (:1944) : Progeny of Thaddeus. BbN **Count Rigatoni : Sire of Bela (1956). LAbN **Mary Blake, AKA Mad Chainsaw Momma : Sire of Beauregard (1962). BbN **Preacher : Sire of Skin (1965). NoP **MonCheri (+1993) Progeny of Lateland. Sire of Milo (1977). Killed in a Under a Blood Red Moon. CbN1 UBRM **Fabrizia Contreraz (:1984) Progeny of Licero. New Archbishop of Miami. CotNGttSCbR-M **Colette : Vampire of Cleveland, Ohio. BN,p5 *Eleventh Generation **Bela (1882:1956) : Progeny of Count Rigatoni. LAbN **Beauregard Krueller (:1962) : Progeny of Mary Blake. Antitribu. BbN **Dr. Stephen Norton (:1965) : DCbN **Midget :Antitribu. Infernalist. Zarnovich's Circus Pack. MobN NoP **Skin (:1965) Progeny of Preacher. Antitribu. Former member of Les Misérables Pack (in MobN). Honorary member of the Librarians pack. MobN NoP **Mourning Ivan : Sire of Lizzie (1970). CbR-M **Heckler : Sire of BloodFeud (1993). BbN **Milo (:1977) : Progeny of Mon Cheri. CbN1 UBRM CbN2 **Candee Kaien, Nee "Mary Magdalene" (:1978) Progeny of Donato Aristide Tavianni. Sire of Benedetto Manutius (1996). Stripper. HoD **Razor (:1980) : DCbN **Kalila (:1987) : BHDB *Twelfth Gerneation **Dr. Jeffrey Granger <12> (:1970) DCbN **Elizabeth "Lizzie" Ann Morrow (:1970) : Progeny of Mourning Ivan. Sire of Garcia (1997). CbR-M **BloodFeud (:1993) : Progeny of Heckler. Antitribu. BbN **Dirty Ben : Sire of Cassandra Langely (1997). NoP **Theo : Antitribu. RoP **Benedetto Manutius (:1996) Progeny of Candee Kaien. A former mage, Benedetto forced his sire to Embrace him. HoD *Thirteenth Generation **Cassandra Langely (:1997) : Progeny of Dirty Ben. NoP **Garcia, AKA Eduardo Antenio Garcia (:1997) : Progeny of Lizzie. CbR-M *Unknown Generation **Geneviève de Limoge Elder daughter of Malkav's line. She was harassed by the demon Elmolech, but the Clan came to her aid and drove the demon insane. CbR-M **Rasputin : The Mad Monk of Russia. Cb-M **Gordon Smith : Cb-M **O'Grady : AC,p43 **Quaker (+1999) : Dies in a fit after seeing the scriptures left by Anatole. CN-Br **Roughneck (+1999) : Dies in a fit after seeing the scriptures left by Anatole. CN-Br **Albert Bowman (+1999) : Sentenced to death by Prince Benison of Atlanta. BC1 **Playboy : Antitribu. NoP **Jackie : Antitribu. PG2,p131 **Gerald : He lives in Hong Kong. WoD1,p90 **Sabado : Cb-V **Samir : WoD2 **Damon : GttC **Joey Two-Cuts : Antitribu. GttS **Pitch Bend : GttS **Lucia d'Avilla : GttS **The General : Killed Elford. CN-M **Dev/Null : VtM-R **Daniel : CbR-M **Daguienne : Sire of Pelinka. CbR-M **Pelinka Progeny of Daguienne. He drew the heraldic shields for each of the clans. The representatives for each clan were delighted, except Rafael de Corazon, who didn't like the idea of having the Toreador coat-of-arms drawn by a Malkavian. These symbols, which fell out of use after the Convention of Thorns, are the shields you can see in the Dark Ages books. CbR-M **Becker : CbR-M **Drew : CbR-M **Ringall : CbR-M **Fitzgerald : CbR-M **Pearl : CbR-M **Canterer : CbR-M **Drozodny : Antitribu. Pack priest. CbR-M **Marleybone : CbR-M **Mantius : CbR-M **Angheliki : CbR-M **Pack : CbR-M Daughters of Caucophony *Ninth Generation **Angela Preston : Sire of Delilah Monroe (1981). CF,p59 *Tenth Generation **Delilah Monroe (1962:1981) : Progeny of Angela Preston. She is Antitribu. CF,p59 **Harlan Graves : Sire of Celeste (1991). NoP *Eleventh Generation **Muse : Antitribu. Les Misérables Pack. Blind. MobN **Celeste (:1991) Progeny of Harlan Graves. Transsexual and male member of the bloodline to survive the purge. Technically the last and only Son of Discord.NoP *Unknown generation **The Conductor : VtMPG **? (+1999) Killed by Xavier Kline. BC1 =Nosferatu= *Third Generation **Absimilliard (:~ -8000) Progeny of Caine's daughter (Irad or Zillah). Sire of Yima, Vasilisa (-12000 ?), Abraxes, Nuckalavee, Gorgo, Echidna, Azazel, Melachoate, The Matriarch, ? and Baba Yaga (-5000). Was formerly beautiful; cursed by Caine (CbR-Tz says it was by Tzimisce) because he tried to diablerise his sire. Former lover of Arikel and still alive somewhere under a mountain range in Eastern Europe.TC4 explains that "The web's true master, the Nosferatu Antediluvian who inspired Zelios to construct the geomantic structure hundreds of years ago, finally seek to use it to destroy the Toreador Antediluvian".He recently awakened Vasilia to send her to kill Baba Yaga. NoP tells us that his childe Vasilisa has twice the age of Baba Yaga, who is 7000 years old. That would make Absimiliard embraced before 12000BC. But this might be an overestimation, cf. the Antediluvians page. Cb-N,pp13-16WoD1,p57CotI,p55VtM1DSBHTC4NoPCbR-TzLS4 *Fourth Gneration **Yima Progeny of Absimiliard. Yima was said to have been embraced long before Caine's curse on the clan. It's generally accepted that Yima saw the coming flood and (in a fashion similar to Noah) took each of his best in pairs and retreated to his subterranian sanctuary. There is a great debate as to whether or not Yima was struck with the curse. Some say he was because he inadvertantly broke the law forbidding him to take disfigured things with him. Those who think he was not affected do so becaue they believe Caine favored him and thus took pity on him. Meaning that there is the possibility of a Nosferatu Methuselah untouched by the curse. In essence, Yima is to the Nosferatu what the Grail is to christian knights. In a letter written on 10/31/00, Calebros expressed his belief that the Yima is just "another story of the Nictuku" saying that what else would a flawless ancestor do but destroy his vile cousins. LS4 **Vasilisa (:-12000 ?) Progeny of Absimiliard. Nictuku. A young child who was slated for execution by his village for killing his family and several other villagers. Absimiliard was impressed by the boy's ruthlessness and Embraced him. It usually takes the form of Vasilisa (a small girl), Koshchei the Deathless, Baba Yaga, Anastasia, et cetera, to hunt its prey. It doesn't have a name it remembers; over twice the age of Baba Yaga. Awakened recently and kills Baba Yaga in NoP. NoP **Abraxes, Lord of Mists : Progeny of Absimilliard. Nictuku. Cb-N,p17 (Greek Legend) **Nuckalavee, the Skinless Progeny of Absimilliard. Nictuku.The Nuckelavee is the most horrible of all the Scottish elves. He lives mainly in the sea, but was also held responsible for ruined crops, epidemics, and drought. His breath could wilt the crops and sicken the livestock. He looks like a horse whose legs are part fin; he has an enormous snout-like mouth, and a single, fiery eye. His arms reach to the ground, his body is distorted and his huge head sways on a small neck, as if it is to weak to hold the head. The most gruesome about his appearance is the fact that he has no skin. Black blood courses through yellow veins and the pale sinews and powerful muscles are clear to see. He has an aversion of running water and those who are chased by him have only to cross a stream to get rid of him. Cb-N,p17RD2 (Scottish Legend) **Gorgo, She who Screams in Darkness Progeny of Absimilliard. Nictuku. Has arisen, so say the Nosferatu in the Amazonian Jungle. Cb-N,p17WoD2RD2 (South American Legend) **Echidna, The Mother of Foulness : Progeny of Absimilliard. Nictuku. Cb-N,p17 **Azazel, The Abomination : Progeny of Absimilliard. Nictuku. RD2 (Hebrew Yom Kippur Demon) **Melachoate : Progeny of Absimilliard. Sire of Androvikus. LS4 **The Matriarch, Medusa, The Gorgon Progeny of Absimilliard. Sire of Urgahalt (-566). One of the three unBlood-bound progeny of Absimilliard sired most of the clan. Sire of Alexius and Tarique (807). It is thought the sire of Tarique is the same Kindred who Embraced Alexius. Probably the Matriarch. WoD2Cb-NCbR-NRD2 **? <4> Progeny of Absimilliard. One of the three not bloodbound progeny of Absimilliard, which is unknown. CbR-N **Baba Yaga, The Cannibal Hag, The Iron Hag <4> (:-5000+2000) Progeny of Absimilliard. Sire of Gutka (-2006), Melitta Wallenberg (~1000), and Sergei Voshkov (1991). Some say she is a Nictuku, but she is one of the not bloodbound progeny of Absimilliard. She awoke from torpor in 1990 in Russia. Her death at the hands of Vasilisa is described in NoP. Rage across Russia says Baba Yaga was a priestess for her people who tried to fight the Nosferatu Antediluvian, who had come to predate on them. She used her magic to drive him off, which seemed to work, but He returned later. Impressed with her talent, he embraced her. She had the option, being a spiritually aware sort of girl, of dying, and not becoming a vampire, but elected to allow the change in order to finally defeat him. As he gloated over her, she cast a terrible spell to save her people, and summoned up several Wyrm-dragons. He easily fooled them into chasing after illusions, but she had one last spell, although it would mean her soul. In her hatred (and possibly partly for her love for her people), she cast it, summoning up a REALLY big twisty-nasty and promised to serve him eternally if he would rid the land of Nosferatu. The big Nasty and Nosferatu had a ruck, and Baba Yaga never saw the outcome, but later the summoned Twisty returned and demanded his promise be fulfilled. Maybe the Twisty was really an obfuscated Nosferatu Antediluvian, punishing her.... Anyway, she was now doomed, twisted by hatred, cut off from the life flow of her motherland and people, and more bitter because of it. She's still pretty possessive about it though, but in a selfish way. WoD1,p57RaRNoPCotI,p55TbN,p87CbR-N (Russian Legend) *Fifth Generation **Kli Kodesh : Methuselah. More ancient than the Lasombra Claudius. GCovBC **Gutka, Salt Queen (-2070:-2006) Progeny of Baba Yaga. Embraced underneath what will become Krakow. Lives in the salt mines. Fell into torpor in the end of the 18th century; arose in 1997. TbN,p87NoP **Androvikus Progeny of Melachoate. Sire of Rasalon. Dwelled in Herodium (a keep of some kind or other). Was dying in LS4. LS4 **Urgahalt (:-566) Progeny of The Matriarch. Sire of Phantomas (-53). Killed by Phantomas. His sire is Medusa, The Gorgan, mother of the Nosferatu. RD1 **Cassius, Lord of the Roman Catacombs Among the oldest surviving Inconnu. When his Clan was battling the Giovanni during the 1500's, he learned a great deal of that Clan, and only doubts regarding his objectivity prevented him from being named their Monitor. He is currently hidden near Hong Kong, waiting for the return of the Eastern Kindred there. WoD1,p98 **Trajan (:circa 120) Sire of Powell. He manipulated ancient Rome, until ousted by the Ventrue : self induced torpor from then until 12th century. Note that the Spanish Trajan was emperor of Rome from 97 to 117. DC,pp29,32LAbN,p102 **Cristo : Sire of Petrodon (1348). AC,p85 **Alexius Progeny of same as Tarique. Sire of Khalid (1191). Byzantine, he is a former prelate of the Eastern Orthodox Church. WoD2CbN1CbN2,p104 **Tarique al-Hajji (:807) Progeny of same as Alexius. Sire of Vizier Mazen (first progeny). A Spanish Kindred converted to Islam, ruler of Mecca and Medina. Leader of the Bay't Mutasharid in the Ashirra sect. The Hajj Nosferatu take their name from him. He says nothing of his sire, but it is thought to be the same Kindred who embraced Alexius. WoD2VN **Hauzal : Sire of Dondinni (1132). CotN **Memmon : Member of True Black Hand web **Melitta Wallenberg (:~1000) Progeny of Baba Yaga. Sire of Ellison Humboldt (1532). Ellison's lover. She lies in torpor under Berlin. BbN,p52,84 BC3 **Sergei Voshkov (1923:1991) : Progeny of Baba Yaga. RaR,p96Cb-N,p65NoP *Sixth Generation **Kothar (:before 1000 BC) Sire of Ephraim (-722). Leader of the Nosferatu network in Jerusalem. JbN,p89 **Varros Dominus (Phantomas, The Phantom of the Opera) (:-53) Progeny of Urgahalt. He killed his sire. This Nosferatu has been hidden away beneath Notre Dame in Paris for thousands of years, keeping as neutral and invisible as possible. He has adapted quite well to information technology and possesses some extremely powerful computer systems in a number of mysterious Parisian warehouses and secret sub-terranean tunnels. He is dedicated to one great purpose: the creation of a complete Encyclopaedia Vampirica, replete with all knowledge of the race of Kindred. One of his most important accomplishments to date is his Geneologica Vampirica. This computer database is the most accurate in existence and not only gives lineage, but is rife with intimate biographies and life details of nearly every vampire known (and some unknown) to exist now or ever. His genealogical chart linking vampires by clan and sire was the most complete family tree ever done of the kindred. An obsessive seeker of knowledge, Phantomas was the ultimate hacker. RD1 (The Phantom of the Opera; Pulp Thiller villian) **Bhallaire : (+~50) Sire of Aine (47). He was diablerised by Aine. WoD1,p30 **Rasalon Progeny of Androvikus. Sire of Sradish. Traveled around much of Europe and kept a journal on all of his discoveries. Told people that his sire was a childe of the Matriarch so that they would not know he was of a Nictuku line. Said he was Nictuku in lineage only, that he was not a monster. LS4 **Silence : Inconnu. web **Caius Augustus (5:48) : HoD **Thaddeus (22) : AH **Vasilli, the Penitant Dog Sire of Maleki (842). Embrace Maleki by an order of Magnus. CobN,p100 **Hannibal : Sire of Zelios (1020). TbN,p85TC2TC3 **Yehuda : Sire of Josef Zvi (1160). TbN,p86 **Fra'Gerard : Sire of Fra'Raymond (1158). CobN,p101 **Vizier Mazen : Progeny of Tarique (first progeny). WoD2 **Josef von Bauren (945:1006) Inner Circle. One of the founders of the Camarilla and first Nosferatu Justicar. Wears monk robes. Native of Munich, Germany. Adopted Federico DiPadua. GC1,p59GC2,p19GttCTC2,p94 **Matron Violetta (:1078) : GC1,p45 **Dondinni (:1132) Progeny of Hauzal. Inconnu. Monitor of Genoa. Considered to be an expert on new bloodlines, and is particularly worried about the Daughters of Cacophony. PG2,p131CotNGttCGttS **Khalid al-Rashid (1149:1191) Progeny of Alexius. Sire of Elzbieta Jurofsky (1889), Jurgis Rudkus (1910), Peter Walenski (1950), and Tammy Walenski (1950). He arrived in Chicago in 1871. Primogen. CbN1CbN2,pp103-104PG2,p121WoD2 **Sabanu : Sire of Rabbat (13th century). He is a servitor of Baba Yaga. KmW,p24 **Subitai (:13th century) He was embraced in Poland. He is in Hong Kong Primogen. WoD1,p95 (Mongol leader under Genghis Khan) **Alonso Cristo Petrodon de Seville AKA Petrodon (:1348+1997) Progeny of Cristo. Sire of Julio Martinez (1437) and Cock Robin (1757). Nosferatu Justicar elected in the late 19th/early 20th century. Assassinated in Chicago late 1997. He was made an Archon by Justicar Castillo. He is the only Justicar to live in the US and stays mainly in Seattle. AC,pp16,85CotN,p46GttC **Mateusz Gryzbowsky (:1397) : Antitribu GC2 **Boronisk : Sire of Parovich (1467). MibN **Marienna : Sire of Federico DiPadua (1444). Cruel and whimsical. TC2,p97 **Powell : Progeny of Trajan. Sire of Warwick (1584). DC,p52 **Ellison Humboldt (1502:1532) : Progeny of Melitta Wallenberg. BbN,pp16,52 BC3 **Blake The oldest Nosferatu known to be in the British Isles is said to have gone into Torpor to ride out the times. Alternate New Orleans says he embraced Virginia in 1645. WoD1,p27 **Zacchaeus A powerful Nosferatu information broker. who used the catacombs and sewers of Rome. In 1197 he purportedly kept an eye on the Cainite Heresy, with an aim to assembling knowledge that can be used against it. CH,p76 **?TS Used her Vicissitude 5 and Body Craft 5 to become a "he", the Nosferatu Primogen in Vienna (year 1897), every single night she meant to appear in public. TC4 *Seventh Generation **Julio Martinez (1392:1437) <7-6> Progeny of Petrodon. Antitribu. CF,p70 **Aine "Black Annis" (19:47) <7-6> Progeny of Bhallaire. She diablerised her own sire. WoD1,p30 (Scotch legend) **Mihail of Sinaia : Servitor of the Clan Founder. TC4,p73 **Ephraim (-870:-722) Progeny of Kothar. Sire of Hannah (1180). Nosferatu infiltrator. JbN,p91 **Yacoub : Sire of Moussa ibn Yacoub (93). VN **Madame Cloaca (:356) : CG2 **Shutatarra Sire of Samsi (1155). His new childer adopted Assyrian names in his desire to replace his childer lost to the crusades. VN **Malachite/Maleki (820:842) Progeny of Vasilli the Penitant Dog. Sire of The Three (1096). Embraced in Constantinople. He is in Damascus hunting Baali. CobN,p100 **Sradish : Progeny of Rasalon. LS4 **Zelios (age early 30s:1020+1999) Progeny of Hannibal. Sire of Marusca (1110). Constructed the geomantic Web hundreds of years ago, inspired by the Nosferatu Antediluvian... Zelios looks almost completely normal... except that he appears to be carved from stone. TbN,p83TC1,p83TC2,p95TC3TC4,p89CbR-NCbR-Tz **Fra'Raymond (1095:1158) Progeny of Fra'Gerard. Arrives in 1186 in Constantinople with his brood from the Crusader States. They are hidden by the malachite Nosferatu. He is a Leper Knight of St. Lazarus. CobN,p101 LS4 **Josef Zvi (1142:1160) : Progeny of Yehuda. Defender of the Ghetto of Prague. TbN,p85TC2VtM-R **Rabbat (:13th century) : Progeny of Sabanu. She is the 12th of the Red List. KmW,pp21-24 **Jacob Durgal : Sire of Alberich (1481). DAV **Alexander Danov (:~1400) He picked the name `Danov' in Russia during the mid-to-late 19th century. VtM2,pp250-251 **Federico DiPadua (:1444) Progeny of Marienna. Archon and Right Hand of the Camarilla. Sent into torpor by Cardinal Polonia at the Battle of New York, 2000. CotNTC2,p93NoPCN-Br **Parovich (:1467) Progeny of Boronisk. Sire of Kristian (1985), Anastasia (1989), and Raul (1990). Antitribu. Nosferatu Primogen in Milwaukee, leader of a Sabbat assault in 1993. MibN **Warwick (1556:1584) Progeny of Powell. Sire of Lawrence Meeks (1769) and Kurt Densch (1913). DC,pp32,52 NObN,p61 **Virginia (:1645) : Sire of Nathaniel Bordruff (1926). She is an old Nosferatu. New Orleans}[CbN2,p106 **Francis Broderick : Sire of Nathan, AKA Arlen (1697). DCbN **Cock Robin (:1757) : Progeny of Petrodon. Nosferatu Justicar elected in 1998. CotN,p45GttCCN-N **Petra : Sire of Jara Drory (1801). DC,p54 **Ghanat : Sire of Echo (1875). KmW,p97 **Christanius Lionel (:1915) : Antitribu. Librarians Pack. MobN NoP **Elzbieta Jurofsky (1860:1889+1993) : Progeny of Khalid. CbN1 (From Upton Sinclair's The Jungle) **Jurgis Rudkus (1877:1910+1993) : Progeny of Khalid. CbN1 (From Upton Sinclair's The Jungle) **Peter Walenski (1937:1950+1993) : Progeny of Khalid. CbN1 **Tammy Walenski (1938:1950) : Progeny of Khalid. CbN1CbN2,p105 **Anna Magdalena : Nosferatu Justicar. EEW **Horace Slater : Sire of Philistine. Lorekeeper of Chatamauga Warren. Cb-N **Carlos : Elder in Spain. BoN **Argus Theophilides : Is in love with Erianthe. WoD2 **Aurelius : Primogen of Atlanta. BC **Tommy (+ ) Sire of Cedrick Calhoun (1925). He was a diabolist and killed a Malkavian (1925). CbN2,p108 **Kurt Densch <8-7> (1870:1913) Progeny of Warwick. DC,p54 **Elmer Polanski <7> (1907:~1957) Vampire of Cleveland, Ohio. BN,p5 **Moussa ibn Yacoub <8> (:93) Progeny of Yacoub. Has always known Damascus as his home, from his mortal years, past his embrace and straight into vampirism. Earned the Nosferatu's attention because of his Roman Clientle and the secrets they shared with him. Came to lead the Damascus Nosferatu after the Baali destroyed his sire. The Baali's destruction is his personal vendetta, and it's one he is unwilling to share. VN **Thelonius <8> (:780+ ) Sire of Melmoth (823). Killed in fire by Melmoth. nonlicence character **The Three <8> (1085:1096) Progeny of Malachite. They have a mental link between them. CobN,p101 **Marusca <8> (1080:1110) Sire of Ruxandra (1175). Wild woman (prince) of Hermanstadt, Transylvania around 1200. TbN,p88TC2TC3 **Samsi <8> (:1155) Progeny of Shutatarra. A native of Aleppo, she and her sire's other childer adopted Assyrian names in his desire to replace his childer lost to the crusades. Her conversion to Islam seems completely natural to her, despite knowing of her sire's obsession with his historical roots. VN **Gaius Orsini <8> Prince of Orvieto in early 13th century. Installed by Constantius, the Prince of Rome, after the death of Marcos. TP,p139 **Hannah <8> (1165:1180+1399?) Progeny of Ephraim. Roam the city of Jerusalem. JbN,p92 **Mr. Schreck <8> (age 70:1325) Sire of Smashface (1972). Primogen of NY. CN-L non-licence character **Alberich <8> (1459:1481) Progeny of Jacob Durgal. DAV **Nathan - Arlen <8> (:1697) Progeny of Francis Broderick. Sire of Amos (1929). DCbN **Augustin <8> Sire of Calebros (1780). CN-R **Don Armando de Madrid <8> Sire of Alonzo Guillen (1832). LAbN **Oliver the Black <8> Sire of Montrose (1843). NoP **Lawrence Meeks <8> (:1769) Progeny of Warwick. Sire of Avery (1851) , Roger (1865) and Martin (1871). NObN **Jara Drory <8> (:1801) Progeny of Petra. DC,p54 **Antifer <8> web **Uglyface <8> (+1994) Minister of the intelligence in St. Louis. Primogen in St. Louis. Killed by Jack Darrow. RD1 **Echo <8> (1853:1875) Progeny of Ghanat. Sire of Hut (~1980) and Thackery (1984). She is an alastor. KmW **Clive Cooper <8> (:1884) HK **Darvlanov <8> Sire of Raputin (1917). BbN **Cedrick Calhoun <8> (1902:1925) Progeny of Tommy. CbN2 **Nathaniel Bordruff <8> (1891:1926) Progeny of Virginia. Sire of Elucid. Vampire hunter. CbN2 **Tomlynn Sinclair <8> Archon of Karl Schrekt, Tremere Justicar. BbN **Kristian <8> (:1985) Progeny of Parovich. Sire of Mort Sheaffer. MibN IE1 **Anastasia <8> (:1989) Progeny of Parovich. MibN **Raul <8> (:1990) Progeny of Parovich. MibN **Underprince <8> VtM-R **Wid Prince of Wollongong (Australia). WoD2 **Sergei Primogen of San Francisco in ~1851. Golconda. Perhaps monitor in San Francisco. BW **Dowager Sire of Joseph Cambridge. Chinese. Primogen of San Francisco in 1916. BW PoC **Philistine Progeny of Horace Slater. Sire of Herman. Cb-N **Osric Sire of Prudence Stone. He was one of the first colonist to set foot on Vinland. Cb-N,pp66-67 **Colchester Nosferatu information-merchant in Baltimore. CN-V CN-Br **Cranston Prince of Ottawa. MobN **Ruxandra/Alexander <9-8> (1158:1175) Progeny of Marusca. Object of Nova Arpad's Blood Hunt, change to Alexander after. Primogen of Vienna in 1897. TbN,p90TC2,p94TC3TC4,p33 *Ninth Generation **Raid <9> Sire of Nahd ibn Raid (896). VN **Melmoth <9> (:823) Progeny of Thelonius. Killed his sire in fire. non-licence character **Calebros <9> (:1780) Progeny of Augustin. Prince pro tem of New York City. Becomes a friend of Ramona. He's the Nosferatu with the old typewriter and an aversion to electric lighting. CN-RCN-AnCN-NCN-Br **Emmet <9> Progeny of Augustin. CN-Br **Alonzo Guillen <9> (1803:1832) Progeny of Don Armando de Madrid. LAbN **Montrose, a.k.a. Geoffrey Alan Montrose <9> (:1843) Progeny of Oliver the Black. Prince of Las Vegas' chief confident and enforcer. NoP GttC BM **Avery <9> (:1851) Progeny of Lawrence Meeks. NObN **Roger <9> (:1865) Progeny of Lawrence Meeks. NObN **Martin <9> (:1871) Progeny of Lawrence Meeks. NObN **Crevel <9> web **Rasputin <9> (:1917) Progeny of Darvlanov. Sire of Amelia (1918). BbN **Amos <9> (:1929) Progeny of Nathan - Arlen. Sire of George Lawrence (1985). DCbN **Quetzal <9> Sire of Tock (1942). NoP **Cicatriz <9> (:1944) Antitribu. Bishop of Tijuana. Has some information about Gehenna and the Time of Thin Blood that makes him very interesting in California. CotNGttS **Elucid <9> (+1993) Progeny of Nathaniel Bordruff. CbN2 **Indigo <9> Sire of Frank Litzpar (1992). BbN **Tommy Walker <9> (:1964) CbN1 **Smashface <9> (age 17:1972) Progeny of Mr. Schreck. Schreck's favoured childe. Missing in "Leaves of Three", probably killed by the Sabbat. non-licence character **Roach <9> Antitribu. Member of the Deathbringers Sabbat nomad pack. SHS **Hut <9> (:~1980) Progeny of Echo. He is an alastor. KmW **Thackery <9> (1929:1984) Progeny of Echo. He is an alastor. KmW **Mort Sheaffer <9> (:1990?) Progeny of Kristian. IE1 **Gerard Rafin, aka Uncle Smelly Obsessed with technology and legends of the Nictuku. Root administrator of the SchreckNET. WoD2 NoP **Prudence Stone (:18th century) Progeny of Osric. Cb-N,pp66-67 DC,p18 **Joseph Cambridge Progeny of Dowager. Sire of Jeremy Wix. BW PoC **Herman Progeny of Philistine. Cb-N *Tenth Generation **Nahd ibn Raid (Immortal 'Udul) <10> (:896) Progeny of Raid. A well respected man, with many children by several wives. Was struck down with illness in his forties. Still he wasn't convinced that he had accounted for his soul. On his deathbed he cried out for another chance, his sire answered that call. VN **Jean de Lyon <10> Sire of Rannulf. FBC,p14 **Paulov Rasporavitch <10> (:1905) Sire of Rolf (1944). SC **Amelia <10> (:1918) Progeny of Rasputin. Sire of Wolfgang (1990). BbN **Tock <10> (:1942) Progeny of Quetzal. Antitribu. NoP **Raphael Catarari <10> Antitribu. Shepherds of Caine Pack. MobN NoP **George Lawrence <10> (:1985) Progeny of Amos. Sire of Gleen Courier (1988). DCbN **Toby <10> (:1988) DCbN **Frank Litzpar <10> (:1992) Progeny of Indigo. Antitribu. BbN BC1 **Skulk <10> Antitribu. RoP **Samuel <10> VtM-R **Jeremy Wix or Wyzchovsky Progeny of Joseph Cambridge. BW *Eleventh Generation **Rannulf <11> Progeny of Jean de Lyon. Guide to the catacombs of Jerusalem. FBC,p14 **Rolf <11> (1917:1944) Progeny of Paulov Rasporavitch. Sire of Darva Felispa (1964). SC **Gleen Courier <11> (:1988) Progeny of George Lawrence. DCbN **Wolfgang <11> (:1990) Progeny of Amelia. Antitribu. BbN **Savaric <12> Knight of the Doleful Countenance. AK,p120 **Darva Felispa <12> (1938:1944) Progeny of Rolf. SC **Elias the Whale <12> Antitribu. The Wretched Pack. MobN **Fexia <12> Antitribu. Talons pack. NoP **Gary <12> Sire of Walker Grimes. HH *Thirteenth Generation **Walker Grimes <13> Progeny of Gary. Walker Grimes is Caitiff. HH **El Diablo Verde <13> (:1993) CotN **Mole <13> (+1998) Antitribu. Fairuza's Pack. TC4,p85 *Unknown generation **Castillo Nosferatu Justicar during 19th century. Petrodon was his archon. **Guy Buchain (+ ) Betrayed his Parisian kinsmen to Lord Navarre by reporting on the clan's attempts to influence Notre Dame's Cathedral construction. Mnemach saw through his deception and he was later executed. LS4 **Dame Mnemach Skin like thin fabric betraying a web of veins and vessels just beneath the flesh. Saw through Guy Buchain's deception. LS4 **Okulos Friend of Beckett; trapped in Kaymakli by Echriso's curse. NoP **Foureyes NoP **Sunset Anarch. NoP **Jameson Cb-N **Chen WoD1 **Xerxes Cb-N **Bat Child Cb-N **Pusfinger Cb-N **Llewellyn AC,p43 **Pagi Nosferatu jetsetter. PG2,p131 GttS **Mort Agent provocateur. GttC **Peter the Cockroach GttS **Bruno, aka Lord Gustaphe Brunnelle (+ ) Killed by a Sabbat pack. GttS **Vika BW **Constantine CN-N **Rolph Contact of Vegel in Atlanta, who gives him the Eye of Hazimel. CN-ToCNTz **Donatello CN-An **Cassandra CN-R **Mouse (+1999) Diablerised by Khalil Ravana. CN-R **Mike Tundlight Sheriff of NYC. CN-R **Gabrial PG2 **Vaclav Petalengro Sheriff and scourge of Vienna in 1897. TC4 **Othelius VtM-R **Octavio Vermicelli Ancilla. HoD Guruhi =Ravnos= *Third Generation **Ravnos, AKAs Zapathasura, Dracian, Churka (:~ -8000+june 1999) Sire of Black Mother, Rakshasa, Chandraputo, Ravana, Ramessu, and Hazimel. the Ravnos of India know him under Zapathasura, and also Dracian (cf. CbR-R). Called Churka by the Gangrel (cf. LS3). Destroyed in Bangladesh by the Kuei-jin (three Bodhisatvas, that died in the fight) and the Technocracy (Project Ragnarok, dropping special neutron bombs designed to destroy Supernaturals). The prophecy of his death refers to the childe of the Wanderer, third Childe of Caine, whose descendants destroyed themselves in madness. The Ravnos Ante is said to have sired 5 times in the first century or two of his unlife. The speaker said that there may be more, but that they doubted it because all of the lineages that they were able to recover traced their roots back to those five. He created the Tree of Knowledge. Was probably in Golconda. Killed by Amriat (cf. Gypsy). He might be the sire of the Ravnos and the Gangrel Antediluvians. Dracian is also the name of the Ravnos Antediluvian, who was killed centuries later... (cf. CbR-R) An ancient lorekeeper wrote "The Ravnos are controlled by Sargatanas who also controls the Gangrel. But Sargantas has a servent, Valefar, who oversees the Gangrel for his master". Sargatanas could be a name of Dracian and Valefar of Ennoia... GypsyToTBLS3CbR-MCbR-RCbR-R *Fourth Generation **Black Mother/Marizhavashti Kali (:~ -8000) Progeny of Zapathasura. Sire of Phaedyme (-323) and Sybarites' founder. Diablerised by the Sybarites' founder. She was often mistaken for Kali, the Hindu goddess of death destruction and the end of the world. She was a renowned Prophetess and was famous for her ability to percieve all layers of reality. She later abandoned Zapathasura and his war so he in turn had her name stricken from all recordings. The Brahman, Phuri Dae, Phaedymite, Sybarite, and Yoyari jatis are all decended from her. After Black Mother abandoned Zapathasura, she took the name Marizhavashti Kali "The Ghost" and waited for the arrival of Alexander the Great in India. Upon Alexander's arrival with his armies, Marizhavashti (a.k.a. Black Mother) embraced one of his soilders and told the childe to "Go West", in which the soilder did and Marizhavashti followed him to Europe and eventually settled in Gaul. It turned out that the soilder was actually not a man at all, it was a woman masquerading as a soldier. The woman's name was Phaedyme (later the founder of the Phaedymites) and she eventually (after creating her line and all) settled in Gaul with her sire and began looking out for her. Marizhavashti developed her power base in Gaul and after the Romans conquered Gaul needed a way to ensure the continued existance of her control over the mortal affairs in her city. She embraced a man (who has been said to be everyone from Julius Ceaser - which according to CB Ventrue revised was NEVER a vampire - to Romulus himself) who was a high member of Caligula's Rome and may have been a confidant of the Emperor. This man created Progeny and the line became the Sybarites (this took a few decades). It was then that Chandraputo deliberately let his teachings filter into Gaul through the Kshatriyas jati (his decendants) in an attempt to bring some of the "rogue lineages" back into the fold. The Sybarites took the teachings of the Kshatriyas and perverted them (which basicly ended up being do whatever you want road). The founder (childe of arizhavashti/Black Mother) began his belief that diablerie was a good thing and set out to do so to his sire. Phaedyme (and a number of the Phaedymites) who had also settled in Gaul protected Marizhavashti against her "brother" and his line. obviously she failed because he ended up getting to Marizhavashti and diablerizing her. **Rakshasa (:~ -8000) Progeny of Zapathasura. He was said to have unmatched skill at deception. He was Zapathasura's scout for a time. But eventually disagreed with his sire's war and told him so. the two faught and Rakshasa barely escaped. He left and wound up turning into Zapathasura's 2nd greatest enemy (behind Ennoia). after leaving, he alegedly went west to Africa siring many childer as he went (never staying more than a decade with any one of them). (CB Rav-R) claims that at least 4 North African lineages claim decent from a trickster figure with no name or home. who warned them to prepare for the awakening of his father Zapathasura. the last evidence of his presence in africa is at least 3000 years old. **Chandraputo (:~ -8000) Progeny of Zapathasura. He was known as The General. He was the one who would lead the Ravnos into battle. He would coordinate his strategies with the Black Mother and was the only one of the five childer to stay loyal to his sire. He may have ruled over the mortal city-nation of Harappa until it went to was against the inhabitants of Mohenjo-Daro. The Kshatriyas jati claims decent from The General. **Ravana (:~ -8000) Progeny of Zapathasura. He was said to have bargained with true demons for power greater than Zapathasura could ever give him. he allegedly vanished from the world after making the deal. he later lead hundreds of asuratizayya to their death promising them glory and power. One account says he came to Zapathasura and offered him power beyond that which gods would give. He claimed he could walk in the sun and enjoy mortal delights. Zapathasura struck him, only to hit nothing. Ravana's laughter faded and Zapathasura pondered the meaning of the offer. shortly after that, he (Zapathasura) fell into his first prolonged torpor. **Ramessu (:~ -8000) Progeny of Zapathasura. Sired the Vaisyas jati. the Alexandrite jati also claims origin from him. He embraced solely from the merchant class. He also (in time) tired of fighting and eventually headed west and sired a line that knew nothing of Zapathasura. After his arrival in Egypt he took a large section from the Setite territory when they tried to cast him out. He was able to do this because the Setites were fighting with the local lupines at the time and didn't have the resources to fight both. He later created an "authentic" Egyptian court that lasted into the renaissance, (even though he went into "bouts of torpor"). **Smenkhara : Sire of Ankla Hotep (-1727). BbN,p120 **Hazimel Progeny of Ravnos. Hazimel was a rebellious childe of Ravnos, who may have survived the Week of Nightmares. CN-Se CN-R CN-Tz CN-Tr **Rodina : Sire of Durga Syn (932). CotI **Sharilla : ? *Fifth Generation **Sybarites' founder <5-4> Progeny of Black Mother/Marizhavashti Kali. Sire of Karmenita Yoyari. Diablerised his sire. Was a high member of Caligula's rome and may have been a confidant of the Emperor. Created Progeny and the line became the Sybarites (this took a few decades). It was then that Chandraputo deliberately let his teachings filter into Gaul through the Kshatriyas jati (his decendants) in an attempt to bring some of the "rogue lineages" back into the fold. The Sybarites took the teachings of the Kshatriyas and perverted them (which basicly ended up being do whatever you want road). The founder (childe of Marizhavashti/Black Mother) began his belief that diablerie was a good thing and set out to do so to his sire. **Phaedyme (:-323) Progeny of Black Mother/Marizhavashti Kali. Sire of Marcia Felicia Licinia. Was a woman masquerading as a soldier of Alexander the Great. **Ankla Hotep (:-1727) Progeny of Smenkhara. He was on the Lusitania when it sank in 1915. BbN,pp16,101,120 **Esmeralda (-1226:-1200) : The stereotypical Gypsy beauty. Cb-R **Bashir Sire of Varshik (610) and Sallam. Embraced 7 childe, only 2 remain in 1197. JbN,p94 **Dimitri : Sire of Alexis (18th cent.). Probably burned to death. KmW,p59 **Durga Syn AKA Synovea (857:932) Progeny of Rodina. Rumoured to be a former pupil of Baba Yaga. Sometimes said to be of 7th generation. There is also a Durga Syn, 6th gen. progeny of Vladovos. CotI,p55WoD2RaRGC1,p23 **Vladovos : Sire of Durga Syn (~1300). TC2,p95NoP **Karmenita Yoyari Progeny of Sybarites' founder. Sire of Iago Castille. She didn't like the way the Sybarites did things and soon broke off and made her own Jati (which was similar to the Sybarites but more mellow). Her eldest childe, Iago Castille, was a pirate on the seas during the Mmiddle Ages. **Margali the Wanderer : ? **Veistgeir : He is the main philosoph of the Sabbat. PGS,p30 **Sixth Generation **Marcia Felicia Licinia Progeny of Phaedyme. Sire of Hector. Traveled much during the Dark Ages chronicling her journey, and the many differnt types of Ravnos that she met. She was looking for her childe Hector (who was converted to the Phuri Dae way of thinking and later when Marcia found him, she disowned him). **Sallam : Progeny of Bashir. Sire of Es'kut (478). VN **Varshik (575:610) Progeny of Bashir. Sire of Unknown , Etienne de Fauberge (1099) and Yasmina (1143). Merchant diplomat and ally of the prince. JbN,p94LS4 **Gabrin (1167:1195) : GC1,p49 **Durga Syn (:~1300) Progeny of Vladovos. Sire of Zlatos (1752). Counselor to Dracula. Survived the Week of Nightmares. There is also a Durga Syn, 5th gen. progeny of Rodina. TC2,p95NoP **Alexis, AKA Danya (age 18:18th century) : Progeny of Dimitri. She is the 6th of the Red List. KmW,pp57-61 **Carlos : ? **Elena : ? **Irendo Torenu : Sire of Izydor Torenu (1145). TbN,p95 **Iago Castille : Progeny of Karmenita Yoyari. Was a pirate on the seas during the middle ages. ** Seventh Generation **Hector Progeny of Marcia Felicia Licinia. Was converted to the Phuri Dae way of thinking. **Unknown Progeny of Varshik. Varshik settled in Jerusalem after one of his childer (an unknown female) was destroyed. JbN **Es'kut (The Silent) (:478) Progeny of Sallam. One of the three Bashirites in the city of Damascus. A thief and murderer in life. Believed he was dying when his sire tore his throat out. Was reborn with a prayer of forgiveness on his lips, a scream in his heart and a vision of impending apocalypse at the hands of the Cainite elders. Has carried out a vow of silence in the hopes of cleansing his soul and finding answers to the visions that plagued him upon his becoming. VN **Etienne de Fauberge (:1099) Progeny of Varshik. Fauberge was a soldier, but unlike his companions did not loot, plunder and rape. instead he stood back horrified. Varsik took the opportunity to snatch him and embrace him. Varsik apparently believed that Etienne would be pious enough to enter the city of Acre and obtain the True Cross. Etienne tried to enter the city but was burned badly from just getting near it. Varsik, still believing that Etienne might somehow still do it, convinced his childe to claim the city as his fief and to keep hold of it. Etienne agreed as continued trying to enter. LS4 **Senser : Sire of Vassily Taltos (1145). TbN,p93 **Yasmina (1133:1143) : Progeny of Varshik. Waif of his sire and friend of Hannah. JbN,p96 **Izydor 'Anastasz' Torenu (:1145) Progeny of Irendo. Sire of Delizbieta (1302). Embraced in Constantinople. Kings of Thieves. TbN,p95 TC1,p84 **Anasztaz Torenu (:1172) : TC1 **Zlatos (:1752) : Progeny of Durga Syn. Survived the Week of Nightmares. NoP *Eighth Generation **Icarus The Fool : Sire of Gregory (626). Alexandrian Ravnos. CobN,p102 **Vassily Taltos (age late 20s:1145) Progeny of Senser. Sire of Vladislav Taltos (1362). Diplomatic Advisor and Spy master. TbN,p93TC2TC3 **Delizbieta of the Dark Eyes (:1302) : Progeny of Izydor Torenu. TC1,p84CbR **Natalia (1686:1703) : Friend and old lover of Ankla Hotep. BbN,p101 **Jayakumar : Sire of Dr. Lawrence Mayhew (1879) and Anjelika Underwood (1975). Brahman jati. **Vladislav : Sire of Shejana (1944). CbN2 **Khalil Ravana Diablerised Tabitha Bauer, Jean-Paul, Mouse and Ghose in 1999. Ravana is somewhere down Hazimel's bloodline. He holds the Hazimel ring that speaks in his head... in the quest for the Eye. CN-R *Ninth Generation **Gregory (595:626) Progeny of Icarus The Fool. Akoimetia monk, embraced by am Alexandrian Ravnos, adopted by the Antonian Ventrue of Constantinople. He sponsor a young mage girl named Zoe. CobN,p102 **Thakkur : Sire of Harvinder al-Cambay (1002). VN **Vladislav Taltos (1339:1362) Progeny of Vassily Taltos. Instrument of Revenge. TC2TC3TC4,p90 **Callirus (:1632) : CotN **Dr. Lawrence Mayhew (:1879) Progeny of Jayakumar. Sire of Johann Matheson (1971). Brahman jati. Leader of the Grave Robbers. **Alexi : Berlin. web **Ghivran Dalaal (:1905 ?) : Sire of Sennuwy (1891). CotN NoP **Shejana (1924:1944) : Progeny of Vladislav. CbN2 **Jacopo : Sire of Irena (1946). LAbN **Anjelika Underwood (:1975) : Progeny of Jayakumar. Brahman jati. Member of the Grave Robbers. *Tenth Generation **Harvinder al-Cambay (:1002) Progeny of Thakkur. Slave Trader. Reluctant about being a slaver because he yearns to travel. Chains of his wealth keep him stationary. Took to wearing the desert wardrobe to reassure those put off by his foreign features. VN **Sennuwy (:1891) Progeny of Ghivran Dalaal. Succubus Club promoter. Survived the Week of Nightmares. NoP **Anka : (:1916) Antitribu CotN **Irena (1917:1946) : Progeny of Jacopo. LAbN **Cairo Antitribu. Ex-Inquisitor. Les Orphelins Pack. Accused of infernalism by Mercy. MobNNoP **Gharston Roland Antitribu. Lost Angels Pack. Survived the Week of Nightmares. NoPMobN **Jose Sadillo : Sabbat. Member of the Sabbat nomadic pack the "Crypt-Ticks". SHS **Johann Matheson (:1971) Progeny of Dr. Lawrence Mayhew. Sire of Marion French (1987) and Gwendolyn Brand (1999). Brahman jati. Member of the Grave Robbers **Sasha : Sire of Devyn (1988). KmW *Eleventh Generation **Marion French (:1987) Progeny of Johann Matheson. Brahman jati. Member of the Grave Robbers. Was taught by her mortal father to shoot before she was 12, and fight by 16. Joined the army after high school and went to a university on a GI bill. While there, hired herself out as a bodyguard to make more $. Her life changed the night Johann Matheson hired her. She's not a killing machine...but quite competent. **Jack Zukowski : Sire of Zip (1995). NoP **Jack Hooker : Antitribu. UBRM **Gwendolyn Brand (:1999) : Progeny of Johann Matheson. Brahman jati. Member of the Grave Robbers. *Twelfth Generation **Kevin Thomas, AKA Zip (:1995) : Progeny of Jack Zukowski. Survived the Week of Nightmares. NoP *Unknown generation **Devyn (1965:1988) : <11 or 9> Progeny of Sasha. Antitribu. He is an alastor. KmW **Aleksandr : GttS **Zander : GttS **Raj : SHRev GttS **Amril Donescu : Pariah **Bozzi : AC,p43 **Ghose (+1999) : Diablerised by Khalil Ravana. CN-R **Mary Tinker, AKA Madama Alexandria (+1999) Gypsy Queen of New York. Probably killed by the Sabbat. CN-R **Andreas (+1999) : Killed by Mary Tinker during the Week of Nightmares. CN-R **Ivan Krentsjenko : ? **Natasha (Tasha) : Kionyonyi =Salubri= *Third Generation **Saulot/Zao-lat <3> (:~ -8000+1133) Sire of Rayzeel, Samiel, Yakov, and Nahum ben Enosh (216). Also know as The Dragon or The Warlord. He was diablerised by Tremere, probably voluntarily. He recently took back the control of Tremere's body. Saulot is said to be the first (and only?) childe of the oldest 2nd gen. (Enoch), though not the first antediluvian (this was Arikel). The Malkavians consider that Saulot and Set are brothers to Malkav and that the third eye was given to Saulot by Malkav (CbR-M). The warrior and the healer Salubri are his main progeny, that was nearly destroyed after his diablerie and that recently surfaced in the Sabbat. The Tremere are his last experience... In 1998 (TC4 and NoP), Saulot has taken over Tremere's body after quite a struggle, then broke the wards set to hold him and is free again. Cb-SaCotI,p51TC4NoPCbRM *Fourth Generation **Rayzeel Progeny of Saulot. Love of Saulot, sister of Samiel. Skills at song. Cb-Sa,p64 **Samiel (+Baali Wars) Progeny of Saulot. Sire of Ithuriel , Gabriel , Aariel, Uriel, Ezrael, and Za'aphiel. First knight and founder of the Warrior bloodline. Wrote the Code of the Warrior. Silas claims that Samiel slaughtered Tzimisce. Cb-Sa,p40 CbR-Tz **Hrorsh : Progeny of Saulot. Sire of Simeon. Cb-Sa,p40 **Yakov : Progeny of Zao-lat. Sire of Javaniel. Simon ben-Yaakov? TC2,p85 **Zao-zei Progeny of Zao-lat. Wu Zao. Warrior and thief, steals occult secrets for her brother Zao-xue to decipher. Rescued him from the Wan Kuei and the two vanish into obscurity. WfE **Zao-xue Progeny of Zao-lat. Wu Zao. Monk and scholar, rescued from the Wan Kuei by his sister. WfE **Nahum ben Enosh <4> (150:216) Progeny of Saulot. Scholar of considerable repute. JbN,p98 **Akhraziel Sire of Nuriel. Cb-Sa,p15 *Fifth Generation **Ithuriel (+Baali Wars) : Progeny of Samiel. Sire of Hillel. Cb-Sa,p40 **Gabriel : Progeny of Samiel. Cb-Sa,p40 **Aariel : Progeny of Samiel. Sire of Dokiel. Cb-Sa,p16-17 **Uriel : Progeny of Samiel. Found the Warrior's Code of Samiel. Cb-Sa,p16 **Ezrael : Progeny of Samiel. Cb-Sa,p16 **Za'aphiel : Progeny of Samiel. Cb-Sa,p16 **Simeon : Progeny of Hrorsh. Sire of Generys. Cb-Sa,p40 **Javaniel : Progeny of Yakov. Second Bone Dragon. TC2,p85 **Karesh : Corrupted by the Baali. TC2,p84 **Vekis : Died in torment. TC2,p84 **Madiel : Death by diablerie. TC2,p84 **Nuriel Progeny of Akhraziel. Cb-Sa,p15,65 *Sixth Genration **Hillel : Progeny of Ithuriel. Sire of Gabriel. Cb-Sa,p40 **Generys : Progeny of Simeon. Sire of Matthias. Cb-Sa,p40 **Dokiel : Progeny of Aariel. Sire of Kadiel. Cb-Sa,p15 **Orpheus Sire of Achmet the Dreamer (813). Has probably reach Final Death. CobN,p116 **Ahab the Traitor Turned Baali, he betrayed the coterie of Warriors. Survived the Baali Wars. Cb-Sa,p66 *Seventh Generation **Gabriel : Progeny of Hillel. Sire of Althea of Phillipus. Cb-Sa,p40 **Matthias of Bath : Progeny of Generys. Cb-Sa,p40,64 **Kadiel : Progeny of Dokiel. Cb-Sa,p15 *Achmet the Dreamer <7> (807:813+1198) Progeny of Orpheus. Sire of Aisha bint Wahiba. Arrives in Constantinople in 1140. Diablerized by Theresa. CobN,p116 **Althea of Phillipus : Progeny of Gabriel. Sire of Yael (around 200 BC). Cb-Sa,p40 **Aisha bint Wahiba Progeny of Achmet the Dreamer. Nurse of in a Muslim hospital. Attack by 3 Tremeres in 1197. JbN,p97 PBC,p11 **Bahjat's sire (+not long after 1165) : Sire of Bahjat (1165). VN *Seventh Generation **Yael (:around 200 BC) Progeny of Althea of Phillipus. Warrior and companion of Matthias. Cb-Sa,p40,64 **Bahjat (:1165) Remembers little about his sire, or about life before embrace. Thinks that sire gave her blood to him to attempt to cure some ailment affecting his memory. Not long after his embrace she was destroyed and he was forced on the run. VN **Thomas the Angry : Sire of Kervos (1994). Sabbat Salubri. NoP *Twelfth Generation **Kervos (:1994) Progeny of Thomas the Angry. Sabbat Salubri. Knight Inquisitor of the Sabbat; Talons pack. NoP *Unknown generation **Baradiel : Sire of Scatha-Columbkille (700). Cb-Sa,p15 **Scatha-Columbkille : (:700) Progeny of Baradiel. Warrior. Cb-Sa,p15 **Israel : Sire of Nathaniel. Cb-Sa,p19 **Nathaniel : Progeny of Israel. Cb-Sa,p19 **Hershel : German blood. Cb-Sa,p20 **Oreniel al-Noor : Dwell in Persia. Cb-Sa,p20 **Genevieve : (:900) Healer. Cb-Sa,p21 **Marius : Cb-Sa,p27 **Amphiloctes : Cb-Sa,p27 **Wenceslaus : Sire of Pazia. Cb-Sa,p28 **Pazia (:Empress Theodosia's Reign) : Progeny of Wenceslaus. Watcher (Tremere?). Cb-Sa,p28 **Gennadios : Healer. Cb-Sa,p32 **Jack-o-Daws : English rogue. Cb-Sa,p65 **Azrael : Antitribu. Paladin. GttS **Silas Antitribu, historian. He claims that the "great war" of the Salubri was not against he Baali, but instead against the Tzimisce who allied themselves with Kupala. CbR-Tz **Adonai <9?-7> Sabbat Salubri Founder. He diablerised his sire, making him at least 8th Generation. Since joining the Sabbat he has lowered his Generation to 7th. VRev =Setites= *Third Generation **Set/Sutekh (:maybe -4000) Sire of Nakhthorheb, Seterpenre, Maatkare, Ta-urt, Kemintiri (~-1300), Nefertiti (-1032), and Nephthys. If he was embraced in the first city, it should be around 8000BC, but he was probably embraced around 4000BC in Egypt (the first pharaonic dynasty began in 3000BC). He is known by many names: Seth, Sutekh. He may lie somewhere in a tomb or beneath the sands of Egypt. He disappeared in 33 BC. The Malkavians consider that Saulot and Set are brothers to Malkav (CbR-M). The Ventrue say he was banished from the Second City by their antediluvian, for eating the heart of Arikel (CbR-V). MummyBbN,p116KmW,pp87-91NoPCbR-MCbR-V,p13 *Fourth Generation **Nakhthorheb : Progeny of Set. Leader of the 13 Hierophants (Setites Methuselahs). LS3,p96 **Seterpenre : Progeny of Set. Lord of Tinnis. A mighty Sorceror. Tolerant of Cainites. LS3,p96 **Maatkare Progeny of Set. Beloved of the moon. Set's concubine. Her beauty is so great as to stop the heart of a strong man. Mysterious. LS3,p96 **Ta-urt : Progeny of Set. Sire of Ororiouth. NoP **Kemintiri (:~-1300) Progeny of Set. She learned the ritual of mummification but forgot it. She took the place of the Ventrue Justicar during a few decades. She is the 1st of the Red List. KmW,pp87-91 **Nefertiti (:-1032) Progeny of Set. Sire of Aabt Kindred. Self-Proclamed Queen of Europe. BbN,p116 **Nephthys (+ ) : Progeny of Set. Nephthys had her soul shatterd by Egyptian Garou. RAE **Qufur Am-Heru <4 or 7> (:-525) Champion of Set. CotN *Fifth Generation **Ororiouth : Progeny of Ta-urt. Sire of Nebseni. NoP **Nehsi (:-1663) : Sire of Kay'tall. CobN,p93 (Pharaon, 14th dynasty) **Neferu (:-1352) : Sire of Sobek (850). GC3 **Aabt Kindred Progeny of Nefertiti. Those are snakes embraced by Nefertiti's powerful blood. It is the only case were animals have been embraced. Apart from this exception, it is impossible to embrace animals: they stay dead. BbN *Sixth Generation **Nebseni : Progeny of Ororiouth. High Priest of El Kharga. NoP **Ghede (:-100) : Sire of Ezuli (~1300). Leader of a Cult in Haiti. NObN,p81 AC,p43Cb-Se,p64 (Haitian Cult) **Kay'tall (-20:104+1203) Progeny of Nehsi. Founds a scion family in Constantinople in 489. Diablerised by Sarrasine. CobN,p93 **Count Jocalo (:845) : Sire of Glycon (1169). GC3 TC3 **Sobek (:850) : Progeny of Neferu. GC3 **Ollam-Onga (:~1000) : Warrior-priest of the Luo. WoD2 **Lady Amissa (1049:1073) : GC1,p49 **Lady Intisar (:1399) : GC2 **Jacques Talbott : Progeny of Sarrasine. LS3 *Seventh Generation **Lucretia Sire of Danny Larkshill (1520) and Mark Sandhurst (1520). In VtM-R, a 7th gen Setite priestess in London. She is killed by Christof in 1999 with the aid of Pink. NoPVtM-R **Sarrasine (527:532) <7-6> Progeny of Kay'tall. Sire of Jacques Talbott. Diablerised his sire in 1203, for losing control of too many mortal pawns and weakening the Setite power base in Constantinople. Prince of Sidney during the 20th century, claiming to be Toreador. Some believe he is Caitiff. CobN,p94WoD2RaAuCb-SeLS3 **Ezuli (:~1300) <7-6> Progeny of Ghede. Sire of Manon (1953). She was embraced in Ethiopia. Diablerized someone. WoD1,pp113-115 NObN,p81 **Nagat <7> Sire of Abdullah Al-Sathaja (930). JbN,p102 **Arnulf Jormungandrsson (793:810) <7?> Built a Ragnarok Cult in Scandinavia in 950. WotS,p101 **Glycon (:1169) : Progeny of Jocalo. GC3 **Ogwon : WoD1,p114 **Danny Larkshill (:1520) : Progeny of Lucretia. Archon NoP **Mark Sandhurst (:1520) : Progeny of Lucretia. Archon NoP **Abu Ruhadze Sire of Hesha (late 17th cent.). Has grown so proud of his progeny (Ruhadze, now called Hesha) in the modern nights that he has renamed himself Abu Ruhadze in the Islamic tradition: "the father of Ruhadze". CN-Se **Manon (~1935:1953) : Progeny of Ezuli. NObN,p81 **Farouk Setite elder. He disappeared after a "horrifying run-in with an Asian vampire" in San Francisco. GFA *Eighth Generation **Teweret : Sire of Bek (1048). VN **Abdullah Al-Sathaja (895:930+1234) : Progeny of Nagat. Lure the malkavian Al-Hakim. JbN,p101 **Dawn Cavanaugh (1882:1898) She gave to Hollywood the reputation of "Sin Capital of the World". LAbN,p93 **Samat Ramal AKA "Ra" : Archon of Karl Schrekt, Tremere Justicar. Not happy to be a Setite. BbN **Ruhadze, AKA "Hesha" (age ~38:late 17th cent.) Progeny of Abu Ruhadze. Sire of Vegel and Elizabeth Dimitros (1999). BOrn in Nubia. Cordial rival of Beckett in the domain of kindred archaeology. Hesha considers himself to be a 'son in the seventh degree' of Set, that would make Set of the First Generation! Has the Eye of Hazimel in CN-N. SHRev]GttSCN-SeCN-RCN-NCN-AnCN-Br **Sangris (+ ) Sire of Ezekiel. Serpent of the Light. Infernalist. Archbishop of Montreal before thaumaturgically switching body with DeSoto in 1992 and being burned for infernalism. MobNNoP **Khabiri : web *Ninth Generation **Jezebel : Sire of Shahara al-Rashwa (980). JbN,p100 **Bek (The Spice Merchant) (:1048) Progeny of Teweret. Enjoyed himself in the "new" Cairo. Was rewarded his own sector to ply. He is more than happy to play his small part for the Setite reclaiming of Cairo. VN **Count Ormonde : (:1599) CotN **Iris Dumont, AKA Ravenna : (1768:1794) DCbN **Vegel Progeny of Hesha. Puts the Eye of Hazimel in his orbit... CN-ToCN-Tz **Ezekiel Progeny of Sangris. Serpent of the Light. One of the three Bishops of Montreal. Ductus of the 25:17 Pack. Black Hand Member. MobN NoP **Elizabeth Dimitros (:1999) : Progeny of Hesha. CN-R *Tenth Generation **Shahara al-Rashwa (960:980) Progeny of Jezebel. Has seduced the Assamite Rashid Ibn Musafir. JbN,p100 **Goo Loo Boo : Sire of Marcel (1974). CbN2 **Black Lotus : Serpent of the Light. Widows Pack. MobNNoP *Eleventh Generation **Sir Mariot D'Urban (:~1180) Mentor to lots of Setites. He is usually found studying or traveling between Temples of Set. Cb-Se,p65 **Celine Chevalier : web **Marcel (1943:1974) : Progeny of Goo Loo Boo. CbN2 *Twelfth Generation **Jacque Amyzial (1947:1989) : DCbN **Cao Nguyen : Serpent of the Light. Lawdogs Pack. NoP *Unknown Generation **Legba : Ghede's worst enemy. Serpent of the Light. Cb-Se,p64 **Bilaal (The Guide) : Truly proud of his knowledge of Cairo's history, and his delight in sharing that knowledge is genuine. Other than his clan, little else in known about him. Acted as the Setite liaison to his city's assorted Cainites. VN **Verdigris : SHRev **Ghesperus : GttS **Augusta Halford : (:1305) Cb-Se,p63 **Rasputin The Mad Monk has been a thorn on the side of the now dead Council of Brujah in Russia, and now of the recently awakened Baba Yaga. Cb-Se,p65 **Misty Halls : (+1975) Antitribu. Burned in fight. PoC **Jean-Claude : PoC BW **Darrius Stone : BW **Abo : WoD2 **Nigel Lloyd-Stephens : WoD2 **Dahshur : BoN **Shandy : HH,p51 =Toreador= Arikel <3> (:~ -8000) Progeny of Enoch. Sire of Amarantha , Beshter/Michael (-2149) and Iontius. The oldest antediluvian. Twin of Malkav. Revised Toreador and Ventrue Clanbooks suggests that Arikel was not the toreador progenitor, and that she was killed by the Nosferatu and Setite Antediluvians, who cut out and ate her heart. Yet she awoke from torpor around 260 BC and advised Prince Alchias of Syracuse. Cb-To CbR-To CbR-V,pp13,18 CbR-As Ishtar/Astarte/Inanna <3> (:~ -8000) Progeny of Enoch. Sire of probably Minos. Katherine of Montpelier insists that Ishtar is the Toreador Antediluvian, a bull-figher. Fought with the Gangrel Antediluvian and took shelter with King Minos, siring his son, who fell to the beast and became the 'Minotaur' of mythology. CbR-To (Babylonian Goddess) Amarantha <4> Progeny of Arikel. The first known victim of Diablerie. Mistakenly diablerized by an Assamite judge while he was administering punishment to her. CbR-As M Beshter/Michael <4> (age early 20s:-2149+1204) Sire of Petronius (65) , , probably Enimachia , Anthemios of Tralles (539) , Pakourianis the Dove (567) and Paul Bathalos (750). Embraced in Ebla and named Mi-ka-il. Takes residence in Rome in -548 and named Beshter. Around 58, Beshter and Antonius become lovers in Rome. Converts to Christianity in 85 and is Baptised Michael. Encounters Dracon in Greece (152) and they became lovers. Around 312, the three Methulesahs Beshter, Antonius and Dracon become a vampiric Triumvirate, that will rule Constantinople.Michael rules Byzance alone from 842 until its destruction. Had delusions of divinity. Instilled in Vykos the need to continue his quest for building Heaven on Earth.Mary the Black diablerized him. CobN,p104 CNTz TC2 CbR-Tz (Persian deity/Archangel) M Minos <4> (+~ -1200) Progeny of Arikel or more probably Ishtar. Sire of Helena (-1207). Helena diablerised him. CbN1 CbN2,p111 M Iontius aka. Derrick Zeel <4> Progeny of Arikel. Sire of Ishaq ibn Ibrahim. Greece. He is a porn star. He owns the video production company that makes his films. Zeel is a major figure in the slave trade, and some claim the has cults dedicated to him in every corner of the world. Iontius somehow gained the ability to feed off his victims through sex rather than by normal vampiric means. Demonic Investment. Cb-To EEW M Sir Matthew Lubbock <4> Sire of Christopher Houghton (1682). He awakened from torpor around 1650, left to Boston after the defeat of Bonnie Prince Charlie, threw Christopher away from his home in the late 1820s. LAbN,p83 Alexandria/Callisti y Castillo aka. Red Ludwing <4 or 5> Progeny of maybe Helena. Sire of Rafael de Corazon (1182 or 1389). Prince of Buenos Aires. Alexandria travelled to the New World with Francisco Pizarro's expedition. She is known to have feuded with Helena, who came to the New World around the same time. Some older Toreador claim Alexandria is actually Callisti y Castillo. She is the owner of one of the largest private collections of museum-quality works. Cb-To CotI GttC Marikasha Sire of Mariella. Active at least as early as ancient Crete. Ruler of Alexandria from its founding (-330) until abdication (-185). Now sleeps under a mountain in Tanzania. BoN Theresa del Babillone <4 or 5> Methuselah ruler of Costa Rica. WoD2 Helena <5-4> (-1233:-1207) Progeny of Minos. Sire of Eletria (-86) , Melinda Galbraith (1143) , Maria and Villon (1230). She diablerised her own sire. Awoke in 1990 in Chicago, known as Portia (CbN). Sent back to torpor by Daughters of Cacophony in 2000 (NoP). CbN1 CbN2,p111 NoP (Greek history/legend) Ancient blood Eletria <5> (-114:-86) Progeny of Helena. Born in Sparta. She is a friend of Datura. She rules Veracruz with him. CbN2,p113 M Petronius <5> (35:65) Progeny of Beshter/Michael. Roman satirist. Leader of the Michaelite family in Constantinople. CobN,p105 Enimachia <5> Progeny of probably Beshter/Michael. Sire of Darshuf (478). Her origin is Constantinople. Fled to Europe and vanished after the rise of Islam. VN M Masser <5> Sire of Barqat (689). VN M Anthemios of Tralles <5> (500:537) Progeny of Beshter/Michael. Muse of architecture in Constantinople. CobN,p105 M Pakourianis the Dove <5> (545:567) Progeny of Beshter/Michael. Muse of Paintings in Constantinople. CobN,p105 M Paul Bathalos <5> (722:750) Progeny of Beshter/Michael. Muse of Sculpture in Constantinople. CobN,p106 Melinda Galbraith <5> (1113:1143+1999) Progeny of Helena. Sire of Rosa Martinez (1880). Regent of the Sabbat in 1995. Probably assassinated. She was a ruthless manipulator who used assassination and blackmail to gain control of the sect; however, she has proven time and time again to be an outstanding leader. Ruling Mexico City. However, Melinda had disappeared months ago, following a major unexplained disaster in the region which had killed thousands.RD There was talk of a demon rising. Shaitan, another Methuselah, had been the force behind that disaster. Shaitan had tried, with Melinda's help, to rise from hundred of years of torpor. Other vampires, from the Camarilla, had interfered, and the effort ended in a major earthquake and explosion that had devastated the Mexico City region. Shaitan disappeared, having either been destroyed or returned to unending sleep. Melinda appearance in Washington DC months later.NoP offers some explanations regarding the Sabbat massacres in Central America. PGS,p19 SHS,p35 CF,p54 RD NoP CbR-Tz M Rafael de Corazon <5> (1154:1182 or 1389) Progeny of Callisti. Inner Circle. One of the Founders of the Camarilla and first Toreador Justicar. Made in 1450 his famous speech of the Fifth Rule of the Code of Caine, which led to the Masquerade. Prince of Paris from ~1400 until the end of the 16th century. Lead the Giovanni negotiations in 1528.Embraced in 1182 according to CotI and in 1389 according to TbN and TC2. CotI,p35 GC1,p59 GC2,p19 GttC TC2,p96 Maria <5> (+ ) Progeny of Helena. Sire of Annabelle Triabel (1722). She was killed by Helena when she awakens from torpor around 1980. CbN1 CbN2,p112 M François Villon <5> (1197:1230) Progeny of Helena. Sire of Violetta (1250) , Calabris (1595) and Renata di Medici (1793). He is the Prince of Paris since around the end of 16th century. Historical Villon was born in 1431, condemned to death in 1462. His condemnation to death was commuted to banishment in 1463, he left Paris and was neved heard of anymore. Apparently, White Wolf's Villon is supposed to have been embraced in 1230 (cf. WoD1 or TC3). That could be a typo, but TC3 implies that he borrowed the name about a century after the poet's death. WoD1,p57 PG2,p133 GC2 TC3 HoD MC M Baron Philippe Volgirre <5> (+1579) Sire of Madame Guil (1579). He burned is his castle before he could blood bond her. BHDB,p10 NoP Ishaq ibn Ibrahim <5> Progeny of Iontius. Sire of Redondo de Vasquez. EEW Endymion <5> Sire of Oscar Wilde (1900). WoD1,p133 (Greek mythological character) M Andrew of Normandy <5> Grand Master of the Sable Rose. Bishop of Nod for the Holy Land, Scotland and Northen France. CH,p58 M Christopher Houghton <5> (1669:1682) Progeny of Sir Matthew Lubbock. Sire of Joaquin Murietta (1853) and Don Sebastian (1870). LAbN,pp20-21,84 Allanyan Serata <5> Sire of Stefan. Primogen of San Francisco in 1929. She is a poser. PoC BW M Caius Petronius He influenced Nero so much, may still be around. Cb-V M Iulus Rufus Naso (:~215) Sword maker, his craftsmanship is impeccable, a blade of Iulus is consider a marvel. Dwell in Ostia. AK,p122 Vashtai (+~1920) Sire of Nakshidil. Murdered by the Setites around the end of WWI. WoD2 Mariella (+-30) Progeny of Marikasha. Ruler of Alexandria from the abdication of her sire (-185) until her death (-30). M Elsh/Zaaru-Heyan <6> (-1125:-1079+1555) Architect for the worship place of Jerusalem. JbN,p102 Sophoniba <6> (:7th Century BCE) Sultan of Tunis. Embraced in the heyday of Phoenician culture along the Mediterranean. Her family were among the honored craftspeople who produced the rich dyes that gave the Phoenicians their fame. Her sire wished the secret of their production. Sophoniba resisted him. Eventually she overcame her arrogant sire and took his blood. She still remembers the arts of dyeing and weaving. VN M Darshuf <6> (:478) Progeny of Enimachia. Sire of Mannal (878). Sultan of Damascus. Embraced by Enimachia who traced his lineage back to Constantinople. When Islam emerged as the tribal religion of the south, Darshuf used the opportunity to unseat his sire from preeminence -accusing her of serving Constantinople at the expense of Damascus. Enimachia returned to Constantinople and tried to gather support, but was ignored. She fled to Europe and vanished. VN M Barqat <6> (:689) Progeny of Masser. Mouthpiece of Darshuf. An accomplished wood worker before his embrace. Has displayed a knack for words and solid advice since then. This quickly earned him a place by Darshuf's side. Decended straight into Annazir's clutches. Became more corrupt than Darshuf. VN M Oliver <6> Sire of Arianne (1120). In torpor in Paris. TbN,p95 TC2 M Sire Wenceslas <6> (969:1032) GC1,p46 M Theophano <6> Sire of Katherine of Montpellier (1100s). CbR-To Violetta <6> (1231:1250) Progeny of Villon. Was a female actor. Love affair with Villon before her embrace. Relatively new Justicar in 1666, probably remained until 1855. GC2,p80 GC3,p16 M Herodian <6> Sire of Father Samuel (1333). TC2,p96 M Bernard <6> Sire of Chevalier d'Eglantine (1454). TC3 Lady Melisande <6> (:1506) Antitribu GC2 M Count Dravik <6> Sire of Jean-Marc d'Harfleur (1444). Sadistic. TC2,p95 M Elonzo <6> Sire of Masdela (1543). BHDB,p14 M Amaury <6> Was Prince of Occitania, but Nathanael (a malkavian antitribu) called the madness upon him and he is now known as a Malkavian named Soliman. web Madame Guil <6> (1563:1579) Progeny of Philippe Volgirre. Sire of Countess d'Adhemar (~1789) and Michael Unther (1802). Toreador Justicar, elected in 1985 and reelected in 1998. BHDB,p10 KmW,p64 CotN,p46 GttC NoP M Calabris <6> (:1595) Progeny of François Villon. Sire of Rati (1725). Apparently this guy was tossed out for being stuck up. Wound up in the Midnight Circus. MC Pascoe <6> Sire of Lianna (1645). WoD1,p38 M ? <6> Sire of sire of Suzanne Kadim. Ruler of Damascus. WoD2 Annabelle Triabel <6> (1698:1722) Progeny of Maria. Sire of Accou (1784) , Elsa Linden (1791) , Modius (1806) , Tarmonay , Sharon Payne (1929) , Sophia Ayes (1981) , Bret Stryker (1983) and Deacon. VtM2,pp262-263 CbN1 CbN2,p112 DC,p56 New Orleans M Côme <6> Primogen of Lyons. web M Stefan <6> Progeny of Allanyan Serata. BW M Redondo de Vasquez <6> Progeny of Ishaq ibn Ibrahim. EEW Renata di Medici <6> (age 17:1793+1996) Progeny of Villon. Embraced during the Prince's exile. Former Prince of Florence and Primogen of Venice. She was murdered by a team of the Society of Leopold sent into Venice by the Giovanni themselves in order to stall the Camarilla's expedition to the Castle of Shadows in Sicily. HoD M Joaquin Murietta <6> (1830:1853) Progeny of Christopher Houghton. LAbN,pp20,85 Rosa Martinez <6> (1852:1880) Progeny of Melinda Galbraith. Antitribu CF M Oscar Wilde "Sebastian Melmoth" <6> (1854:1900) Progeny of Endymion. He is owner of the Vampire Club in San Francisco. WoD1,p133 (Poet) M Baron Tomas Essex <6> He is in Hong Kong Primogen. WoD1,p97 M Carel van den Driessche Leader of the Brotherhood of the Sable Rose, a vampiric order with ties to the mortal Knights of the Sable Rose. Van den Driessche is based in Flanders. AK M Marcellus Prince of Alexandria. Destroyed. WoD2 Nakshidil Progeny of Vashtai. Mustafa's companion and real ruler of Istambul. WoD2 M El Greco (+1999) Antitribu. BC Margaret d'Hautmont <7-6> Sire of Anthony Sebastian Sands (1699) and Vidal Jarbeaux (1768). She might have commited diablerie, since Anthony is 8th and Vidal 7th. But Vidal might be the diabolist. NoP M Maxime <9-6> Progeny of Geneviève Orseau. web Ancillae blood M Enasius <7> Sire of Gallasyn (324). CobN,p106 M Abd al-Haqq <7> Sire of Shamit ibn Yasir (749) and Sakan (1179). VN M Ranulph <7> Bishop of Nod for England, Gascony and Aquitaine. CH,p58 M Talios, The Black Patriarch <7> Sire of Remus (982). Involved in the Cainite Heresy. CoW,p39 Mannal <7> (:878) Progeny of Darshuf. Rebel Childe. Remembers Darshuf fondly when he became patron of her family. Upon her embrace, he became even more of a father to her. Attempted to rid Damascus of the suspected Baali but instead directed the Banu Haqim's (Assamite's) wrath against her sire. VN M Edward Williams <7> (:1075) Sire of Duke (1808) , Leslie Boothe (1927) and Karen Nauve (1985). Prince of Denver. AH Arianne <7> (age early 20s:1120) Progeny of Oliver. Antitribu. Political Chameleon. Instigator of Tragic Romance. TbN,p67 TC2,p96 TC3 Katherine of Montpellier, the Muse <7> (1116:1100s) Progeny of Theophano. Sire of .... Loremaster and inspiration for many great artists such as Dante Alighieri. Recently arose from torpor in 2000. CbR-To Versancia <7> Sire of Audric St. Thierry (1221). TC3 M Jean-Marc d'Harfleur <7> (:1444) Progeny of Count Dravik. Archon of Rafael de Corazon. TC2,p95 M Father Samuel <7> (1299:1333+~1500) Progeny of Herodian. Host for the Convention of Thorns (1493). TC2,p96 M Chevalier d'Eglantine, The Sheriff <7> (:1454) Progeny of Bernard. TC3 M Masdela <7> (1512:1543) Progeny of Elonzo. Originally a young italian smith embraced for his strength. BHDB,p14 M Jacques <7> (+1943) Sire of Morgaine (1649) and Anntoinette (1943). He was killed by Witch-Hunters the night after the embrace of Anntoinette. Suppostion: the two sires of Morgaine and Anntoinette, 7th gen. Toreador named Jacques, are the same. NObN,p65 BbN,p56 Lianna - Leanan <7> (1628:1645) Progeny of Pascoe. WoD1,p38 Juliette Dulai <7> Sire of Ransam (1769). BHDB,p35 M Jean Florent <7> Sire of Leopold (1800). TC4,p26 ? <7> Sire of Suzanne Kadim (1910). WoD2 M Aymeric <7> web Madeleine d'Aunay <7> (:~1720 (beginning 18th)) web Rati <7> (:1725) Progeny of Calabris. A small dark woman of Indian descent. MC M Vidal Jarbeaux <7> (:1768) Progeny of Margaret d'Hautmont. Sire of Christianne Foy. Madame Guil's renard. Chief archon; master of disguise and the first Kindred to disguise himself as Rasputin, beginning a legend that spun far out of his control. Rasputin may have never existed, and his identity is used by Justicars and archons for their dirty work. CotN NoP CN-Gi M Accou <7> (1762:1784) Progeny of Annabelle Triabel. Sire of Marguerite Defallier (1876) and Tristan (1902). New Orleans Countess d'Adhemar <7> (:~1789) Progeny of Madame Guil. She was a neonate in 1789. KmW,p64 Elsa Linden <7> (1767:1791) Progeny of Annabelle. DC,p56 M Michael Unther <7> (1757:1802) Progeny of Madame Guil. Archon of his sire, Toreador Justicar. BHDB,p12 M Modius <7> (1765:1806) Progeny of Annabelle. Sire of Allicia (1938). VtM2,p246 CbN1 M Hausen <7> Sire of Lucina (1879). MibN M Dominic Atter <7> GttC Lorena <7> (+1921?) Sire of Tex R.Cainen (Carson Longbaugh). She was an anarch, hunted by the Prince of Los Angeles, she probably died in 1921. WoD1,p134 M Don Sebastian <7> (~1800:1870+23 dec 1944) Progeny of Christopher Houghton (so he should be 6th gen.). Sire of Victor Girard (1932). He was the Prince of Los Angeles. LAbN,pp21,82 GttC M Tarmonay <7> (+ ) Progeny of Annabelle. Sire of McPhee. CbN1 CbN2,p116 Gabrielle <7> web Sharon Payne <7> (:1929+1992) Progeny of Annabelle. Sire of Michael Payne (1929). CbN1 CbN2,p116 Sophia Ayes <7> (:1981+1992) Progeny of Annabelle. Sire of Teri. CbN1 CbN2,p116 M Bret Stryker <7> (1961:1983) Progeny of Annabelle. CbN1 CbN2,p114 M Deacon <7> Progeny of Annabelle. CbN1 Ionna (:early 7th cent.) Was primogen of Alexandria for centuries. WoD2 M Enrico Arvador Prince of David (Panama). WoD2 M Marcos Belegrad Prince of Bogota. WoD2 Daphne Toreador Primogen of San Francisco. IE1 M ? Prince of Edinburgh. WoD2 Gallasyn <8> (295:324) Progeny of Enasius. Gallasyn was the first of the Toreador to fall to the influence of the Setites of Constantinople. CobN,p106 M René Le Comte <8> (:726) non-licence character M Shamit ibn Yasir <8> (:749) Progeny of Abd al-Haqq. Became Sultan of Aden during the dark ages. Took advantage of his sire's indisposition to make a place for himself. He has no disputes with his sire, but the centuries of servitude did chafe. VN M Remus <8> (945:982+1197) Progeny of Talios. Priest of the Cainite Heresy. CoW,p39 Sakan <8> (:1179) Progeny of Abd al-Haqq. Orphan of San'a'. Was the daughter of a desert tribe's chieftain about to be pressed into a loveless marriage when her sire picked her up on a whim. He fancied her and Embraced her. has been largely left to her own devices. Knows the location of her sire, a fact that she feels compelled to keep secret. VN M Audric St. Thierry, Master of the Game <8> (:1221) Progeny of Versancia. Sire of L'Epuisette. WoD2 TC3 Sevacora <8> Sire of Noël d'Artois (1436). TC3 M Anthony Sebastian Sands <8> (:1699) Progeny of Margaret d'Hautmont. NoP Geneviève Orseau <8> Sire of Maxime and Trevor (1831). Genevieve controls one of the largest Toreador art schools in existence and has students around the world. Orseau is believed to be one of the few faerie changelings to survive vampiric Embrace. Cb-To EG Natasha <8> Sire of Louis Detonas (1793). MibN M Philippe de Lyons <8> (+1999) Sire of Vivienne d'Alembert (1802). Infernalist and antitribu, he believed that the devil spoke to all Cainites through the Beast. Destroyed by his ex-pupil Massimo Farruggio. HoD M Ransam <8> (:1769) Progeny of Juliette Dulai. BHDB M Leopold <8> (1770:1800) Progeny of Jean Florent. Prince of Vienna in 1897. TC4,p26 M Duke <8> (:1808) Progeny of Edward Williams. AH Christianne Foy <8> Progeny of Vidal Jarbeaux. Sire of Shlomo Baruch. CN-Gi M Montague Lytton <8> (+1983) Sire of Miranda (1875, oldest childe). Prince of the Melbourne city since 1879. Diablerised by Squizzy Taylor. WoD2 RaAu Victoria Ash <8> (:1820 or 1650) Primogen of Atlanta. GC3 says 1820 but whitewolf. com says 1650 for her embrace. Killed Sebastian, Bishop of Atlanta in 1999. GC3 CN-To CN-Tz CN-Tr CN-M CN-Br Marguerite Defallier <8> (1839:1876) Progeny of Accou. Sire of Bran (1920) and Pablo (1945). New Orleans Lucina <8> (:1879) Progeny of Hausen. MibN M Marc-Antoine <8> (:end 19th century) web Dominique <8> web M Tristan <8> (:1902+1924) Progeny of Accou. Sire of Katherine (1912). Killed by Nathaniel Bordruff. New Orleans Suzanne Kadim <8> (:1910) Currently acts as a Sabbat spy since 1983. She is also a pawn of the Setites, though unaware of it. WoD2 M Ambrose Bierce <8> (:~1914?) Sire of Virgil (1890). WoD1 BW PoC M Tex R. Cainen - Carson Longbaugth <8> (1880:1916) Progeny of Lorena. Sire of Alice Babylon. WoD1 BW PoC Leslie Boothe <8> (:1927) Progeny of Edward Williams. Sire of Leslie Wilkes (1972). AH M Victor Girard <8> (1900:1932) Progeny of Don Sebastian. LAbN Allicia <8> (:1938) Progeny of Modius. VtM2 Anntoinette Larusche <8> (:1943) Progeny of Jacques. Sire of Hans Vroenik (1947). Elder of Berlin. BbN Morgaine <8> (:1649) Progeny of Jacques of New Orleans. NObN Karen Nauve <8> (:1985) Progeny of Edward Williams. AH Bethany <8> Grandchild of Sebastian Melmoth. BW M McPhee <8> (+1993) Progeny of Tarmonay. CbN2 M Teri <8> (+1993) Progeny of Sophia. CbN2 M Michael Payne <8> (:1929+1993) Progeny of Sharon Payne. Sire of Deforest. Destroyed by Lupines. (aka. Michael Paine) Cb-Br Cb-To CbN2 Antoinette <8> Sire of Hans Vroenik (1947). BbN BC M Yitzhak <8> Sire of Sabrina. Antitribu. Shepherds of Caine Pack. Pack Priest. MobN NoP M John Thompson <8> (+1994) Killed by Makish. RD1 Dona Lupa Manrique Castilian noble. Lead the cainite order of The White Company. AK,p69 M William Grey English. Claims he received a vision of the Virgin Mary. Lead the cainite order of The Fellowship of Our Lady. AK,p69 M Samuel Travis Prince of San Joaquim (Texas). The Eldest Toreador in Texas. PoC M Melville Primogen in St. Louis. RD1 Alyana Toreador elder. Twilight Cult. EEW Marlene Primogen of Atlanta. BC Young blood Cantara <9> Sire of Aighar akhu Quzman (1160). VN M Noël d'Artois <9> (:1436) Progeny of Sevacora. TC3 M Owl <9> Sire of Enver Frasheri (1700s). CbR-To Gwendolyn Fleming <9> (:1758) HK M Louis Detonas <9> (1762:1793) Progeny of Natasha. MibN Vivienne d'Alembert <9> (:1802) Progeny of Philippe de Lyons. Sire of Alessandro Aiello (1826). She was Embraced by an infernalist (with the help of Massimo Farruggio, who was Philippe's pupil at the time) and then forced to quench the Hunger on her own family members. Swearing revenge to Philippe, she joined the ranks of the Camarilla and became Prince of Florence one century later when Renata di Medici moved to Venice. HoD M Trevor <9> (1792:1831) Progeny of Genevieve Orseau. He is Alastor. EG M Dominique Santo Paulo <9> Sire of Mercy (1899). NoP Miranda <9> (:1875) Progeny of Montague Lytton (oldest). Prince of Adelaide. WoD2 M Tamoszius Kuszleika <9> (1848:1885+1993) Sire of Kathy Glens (1971). CbN1 CbN2 M Virgil <9> (:1890) Progeny of Ambrose Bierce. Sire of Corrinda (~1993). He is italian poet. He is the owner of the Café Prague in San Francisco. WoD1,p132 BW PoC M Adrien <9> web Katherine <9> (1881:1902) Progeny of Tristan. New Orleans M Abraham Garcia aka. Bran <9> (1894:1920) Progeny of Marguerite Defallier. New Orleans M Edward Blount <9> Sire of Edith Blount (1924) and Enid Blount (1924). LAbN Sondra <9> Sire of Barth (1934). MibN M Johann <9> Sire of Thomas de Lutrius (1947). He is in torpor under Berlin BbN,p34 Alice Babylon <9> Progeny of Tex R. Cainen. WoD1 M L'Epuisette <9> Progeny of Audric St. Thierry. Now an agent of the Sabbat. WoD2 Anne Hyatt <9> Sire of Chas Voyager (1952). DCbN M Shlomo Baruch <9> Progeny of Christianne Foy. Sire of Paul Levesque. CN-Gi M Armand <9> web M Pablo <9> (:1945+1972) Progeny of Marguerite Defallier. Sire of Scheherazade (1963). New Orleans M Hans Vroenik <9> (:1947) Progeny of Antoinette. BbN M Leslie Wilkes <9> (:1972) Progeny of Leslie Boothe. AH M Guggenheim <9> (+1998) Sabbat, member of Fairuza's pack in Atlanta. TC4,p56,85 M Guss "Redbone" McCray <9> Antitribu. Member of the Dead Gypsies - a nomad pack. SHS M Deforest <9> (+1993) Progeny of Michael Payne. CbN2 Sabrina <9> Progeny of Yitzhak. Antitribu. Shepherds of Caine Pack. MobN NoP Lily <9> VtM-R M Empedocles He is poser. Create Grunge Fashion. Cb-N Marie (+1994) A personal favorite of the Prince of Paris, Francois Villon. She was killed by Unholy Three. RD2 Lin Jun (:1909) This chinese sorceress embraced in Paris lives in Hong Kong. WoD1,p92 Marie Richaud (+1916) Primogen of San Francisco in 1859. Born in Paris. PoC Emily Sire of Clarissa. Emily is missing, probabely killed by Darian. Cb-To Hortense Holden Ancilla, owner of the "Carfax Abbey". WoD2 M Aighar akhu Quzman <10> (:1160) Progeny of Cantara. Poet of Cordoba. Was an angry young Kindred, a fact that he hid well in his songs and poems. Some of his best work came after trances caused by his bloods curse. Doesn't appreciate his current state. VN M Enver Frasheri <10> (:1700s) Progeny of Owl. Composer and madman, kills artists and steals their compositions to take credit for them. Killed the family of a Werewolf, prompting him to mistakingly attack the Sabbat in Mexico City. Killed over 20 people in 1948 and set it up so that a transient was charged and executed for the crime. CbR-To Alexandra Ruthven <10> Sire of Lily. VtM-R Arianna Roquefort <10> (:1750) non-licence character M Alessandro Aiello, aka Alessandro Gardini <10> (1799:1826) Progeny of Vivienne d'Alembert. Sire of Silvana Gardini (1929). Lover of Silvana Gardini. HoD Justine Weiss <10> (1845:1836) web M Sir Henry Johnson <10> (1825:1858+1993) Killed in a Under a Blood Red Moon. CbN1 VtM2 M Mercy <10> (:1899) Progeny of Dominique Santo Paulo. Antitribu. Knight Inquisitor of the Sabbat; leader of the Talons pack. CotN NoP Alexia <10> (:~1920) web Edith Blount <10> (1881:1924) Progeny of Edward Blount. She is twin sister of Enid Blount. LAbN Enid Blount <10> (1881:1924) Progeny of Edward Blount. She is twin sister of Edith Blount. LAbN M Barth <10> (:1934) Progeny of Sondra. MibN M Thomas de Lutrius <10> (:1947) Progeny of Johann. BbN BC M Paul Levesque <10> Progeny of Shlomo Baruch. Sire of Jacques Gauthier. CN-Gi Chas Voyager <10> (:1952) Progeny of Anne Hyatt. Sire of Rachel Evans (1983). DCbN Scheherazade (Sherrie) <10> (1942:1963) Progeny of Pablo. Sire of Annachie (1964) and David (1981). New Orleans M Tears <10> Antitribu. Zarnovich's Circus Pack. A twisted Pierrot. MobN M Pat Pushnig <10> Sire of Julia Cammeron (1985). NObN Kathy Glens <10> (1953:1971) Progeny of Tamoszius. CbN2 M Cristos Mantigo <10> Antitribu. Member of the Ravens - a founded Coven. SHS M Thomas Jurras <10> Anarch. Member of the gang "Night Crew". SHS Creamy Jade <10> Antitribu. Widows Pack. Chinese. MobN NoP Torrence <10> (+1993) Sire of Victoria Longwood (1984). Killed in a Under a Blood Red Moon. CbN1 UBRM Corrinda <10> (:~1993) Progeny of Virgil. BW Clarissa Progeny of Emily. Cb-To M Glass Frontman and bassist for the Persephone Seed band. WoD2 M Burton Brooks <10> (early 1900s:~1950) Vampire of Cleveland, Ohio. BN,p3 Weak blood Nasawi <11> Sire of Duyal al-Malatya (1175). JbN,p102 Lily <11> Progeny of Alexandra Ruthven. VtM-R Silvana Gardini <11> (1909:1929) Progeny of Alessandro Aiello. HoD Angelique Stravinsky <11> (:1919) DCbN M Ted Zyncan <11> Sire of Edge (1938). SC M Jacques Gauthier <11> Progeny of Paul Levesque. CN-Gi CN-Br Annachie <11> (:1964+1966) Progeny of Scheherazade. New Orleans M David <11> (1957:1981) Progeny of Scheherazade. New Orleans Rachel Evans <11> (:1983) Progeny of Chas Voyager. DCbN Victoria Longwood <11> (1962:1984) Progeny of Torrence. Caitiff. CbN1 CbN2 Julia Cammeron <11> (:1985) Progeny of Pat Pushnig. Sire of Josua Cambridge (1993). NObN M Duyal al-Malatya <12> (1135:1175) Progeny of Nasawi. Share interests with Elsh. JbN,p104 M Edge <12> (1915:1938) Progeny of Ted Zyncan. Sire of Stephanie (1988). SC M Roland Stoltzfus <12> IE1 M Wayland Smith <12> (:1991) DCbN M Josua Cambridge <12> (:1993) Progeny of Julia Cammeron. NObN Stephanie <13> (1963:1988) Progeny of Edge. SC Unknown generation Killian Toreador Justicar. AA M Gunther Toreador Justicar until 1889. CotN Montecalme Toreador Justicar elected sometime before the 1920s, and until 1985. CotN,p56 M Robert Gainesmill Architect. CN-V CN-Br M Pierre BC M Simon Scholar living on an island in the Mediterranean. LS2 Cb-Sa M Don Carlos An opportunist in the court of Richmond. CN-Tz M Alain de Laigle Unjustly accused of being a Sabbat member. WoD2 M Justinius AC,p43 M Darian Cb-To M Jaeger Archon. GttC M Nathaniel GttC M Adolphus Grieg Antitribu Fabian. GttS Cinda Lowell GttS M Gaston Rodgers Seneschal. GttS M Iverson St. Louis. RD1 M Nigel CN-An Lara Sire of Steven J. McKay. HoD M Steven J. McKay Progeny of Lara. HoD =Tzimisce= Tzimisce <3> (:~ -8000) Progeny of Ynosh. Sire of Kartarirya , Gallod , Andeleon , Byelobog , Yorak , Dracon and Demdemeh. Maybe Tzimisce is the one named Mekhet. According to CbR-Tz, always "possessed a fluid nature and controlled flesh like living clay". Tzimisce cursed Nosferatu with a hideous countenance, not Caine. He also gave Toreador her legendary beauty. He ordered for Kupala to be released from the Carpathians. It is said that Samiel "killed" him but that the Antediluvian survived by re-emerging in the blood he had planted in Dracon, and back into the world as an embryo that was later put into the care of Yorak. He faked his diablerie by Lugoj during the Anarch Revolt in 1413 and went to torpor. He Tzimisce is not in torpor and is manipulating the Sabbat from New York, guarded by the ghoul family of the Zantosa. CotI,p44 NoP CbR-Tz Kartarirya <4> Progeny of Tzimisce. Sire of Ratti-Ben. First childe. Multi-armed Methuselah, considers all of India to be it's personal stalking grounds. Fought a Nosferatu Methuselah and now dwells in its domicile on the isle of Sri Lanka. Might be a Kuei-jin Bodhisattva instead of Tzimisce. Cb-Tz CbR-Tz M Gallod <4> (+ ) Progeny of Tzimisce. Second childe. A tribal chieftain sent by Tzimisce to monitor events in the city of Enoch. In a curse caused by Tzimisce when he frenzied from Hunger, Gallod was consummed inside out from a distance. CbR-Tz M Andeleon <4> (+ ) Progeny of Tzimisce. Also named Andeleun. He was member of True Hand. Quite adept at explorations of the Deep Umbra. In 489BC, his last expedition ended with a frenzy after a bit from a strange creature of the Deep Umbra. It was then that Vicissitude first passed into the blood of a vampire, for Andeleon swallowed some of the spirit's vile ichor. He had spread the disease among the Tzimisce, leading some to claim that even their torporous Antediluvian was not safe from infection. Only a select group of elders managed to hide away in their castles, safe from their fellow clan members. Killed by some members of True Hand, the Shadow Crusaders. DSBH M Tabak <4> (+1495) Sire of Lambach. Dracula diablerised him. CotI,pp9,43 TC2,p82 M Byelobog <4> (+around 14th century) Progeny of Tzimisce. Tzimisce God-Lord of the Balt-Lands. Entered Torpor in 1269. Created the Khavi Revenants. Diablerized by Lugoj centuries ago. LS1,p51 CbR-Tz (White god of the North) M Yorak <4> (+~1460) Progeny of Tzimisce. High priest of the Cathedral of Flesh. Lived in a cave. Took counsel from Kupala himself. Voivode. Destroyed around 1460 by his own Cathedral of Flesh. TbN,113 TC CbR-Tz M Dracon <4> Progeny of Tzimisce. Sire of Gesu (701) and probably Keeper of the Faith. Encounters Michael in Greece (152) and they became lovers. Around 312, the three Methulesahs Beshter, Antonius and Dracon become a vampiric Triumvirate, that will rule Constantinople. Dracon leaves Constantinople in 888. He is missing since near 1197.He is maybe an Obertus. CobN,p108 CbR-Tz (Archangel Michael vs. Dragon) M Demdemeh <4> Progeny of Tzimisce. Sire of Sycorax and (African Fiend). In torpor in the bottom of a lake deep beneath the Ahaggar Mountains. CbR-Tz M Triglav the Three-Headed <4> Sire of Shaagra. Yorak considered him second in line among Carpathian Fiends. Accomplished koldun. CbR-Tz Ancient blood Ratti-Ben "Sister of Blood" <5> Progeny of Kartarirya. CbR-Tz M Lambach Ruthven <5> Progeny of Tabak. Sire of Dracula. Witnessed the fake diablerie of Tzimisce. Recently had an unpleasant encounter with Tzimisce in the NY undergroud. He now tries to warn the Sabbat about the Antediluvian not being dead, but no one believes him.CbR-Tz says that Tzimisce is protecting Lambach, and ensuring he is the last one to fall, so the vampire can survive to record the Antediluvian's history. Lambach wanted to Embrace Shaagra himself, but Yorak chose Triglav the Three-Headed to do it instead. Lambach never took that well. CotI,pp9,43 GttS TC2,p82 CbR-Tz (Polidori's The Vampyre) Shaagra <5> (100:152) Progeny of Triglav the Three-Headed. Methuselah of Prague. Was in torpor when it was burned to ashes with Prague during WWII. TbN,p115 TC2 CbRTz M Hedeon Yaroslavich <5> (382:412) Sire of Elica. WoD2 M Gesu <5> (680:701) Progeny of Dracon. Sire of Symeon (703). In torpor the two first years after his embrace. Embraces his brother Symeon in Constantinople, enraging Antonius. Leader of the Tzimisce family of the Constantinople. CobN,p108 CbR-Tz M Keeper of the Faith <5> Progeny of probably Dracon. Sire of Alexus Simocatta (1118) and The Watchers. Monk responsible for the upkeep of the Library of the Forgotten in Constantinople. CobN,p110 M Kosczecsyku <5> Sire of Vladimir Rustovitch (876). TbN,p117 M Jedrik <5> Sire of Razkoljna (930). TbN,p120 Velya the Flyer/Elaine Cassidy <5> (:<1000) Embraced before 1000. Leader of the Tzimisce revolt with Lugoj and Vykos. Cardinal of the Land Beyond the Forest. Velya the Vivisectionist. Cb-Tz CotN CbR-Tz M Noriz <5> Sire of Lugoj. Appear 30s. Corrupter of Legions. TbN,p114 CbR-Tz M Laanto Dormotji <5> (+1476) Sire of Valenko Dmiritav (1476). CF Sycorax <5> Progeny of Demdemeh. Witch. CbR-Tz M (African Fiend) <5> Progeny of Demdemeh. Sire of Landulf II. African Fiend. CbR-Tz M Vukodlak <5> Secret master of Count Orsi. Voivode of Vysehrad. He is Christof's archenemy. VtM-R M Mandalay Possess the Third Eye. Maybe be related to Cappadocius in some way. JbN,p110 M Gorchist Regent of the Sabbat. Signed the Purchase Pact in 1803. Made the Revised Code of Milan in 1933. SHS GttS M Dracula (Vlad Tepes) <6-5> (1431:1495) Progeny of Lambach. Sire of Lucy Westenra. He diablerised his grand-sire Tabak in 1495. Inconnu since 1848. Basarab revenant and Koldun. CotI,pp9,43 CotN TC2,p99 TC3 TC4,p94 CbR-Tz M Lugoj <6-5> (+1413) Progeny of Noriz. Anarch. He diablerised the Methuselah Byelobog centuries ago. Leader of the Tzimisce revolt with Vykos and Velya. He is said to have diablerised Tzimisce in 1413 and then went to torpor. In fact, Tzimisce probably faked his diablerie and replaced Lugoj. CotI GttS CN-Tz LS1 M Symeon <6> (682:703+~1550) Progeny of Gesu. Sire of Vykos (1002). Co-Leader of the Tzimisce family of the Constantinople around 1200. Then renegate. Diablerized by Vykos, who tortured him by repeatedly absorbing and regurgitating him. CobN,p109 CN-Tz CbR-Tz M Vladimir Rustovitch <6> (age late 30s:876) Progeny of Kosczecsyku. Voivode among Voivodes. TbN,p117 TC3 GttS CbR-Tz Razkoljna <6> (910:930+Anarch Revolt) Progeny of Jedrik. Prince of Krakow. TbN,p119 CbR-Tz M Vidor <6> Sire of Darvag Grozny. TbN,p121 Vysia <6> Sire of Radu (1125). TbN,p116 TC2 M Lord Mieczyslav <6> (1042:1066) GC1,p48 M Lars Sveengard/The Kraken <6> Black Hand Dominion. Prince of Thessalonica in 1203. Cb-Tz M Alexus Simocatta <6> (1085:1118) Progeny of Keeper of the Faith. Eyes of the Dracon in Jerusalem. JbN,p110 M The Watchers <6> Progeny of Keeper of the Faith. These two childer perform duties for the Keeper. CobN,p110 Agatha of Maidstone <6> Sire of Jack (1250). DCbN Lady Vadislava <6> (:1460) Founded the Path of Death and Soul. GC2 M Valenko Dmiritav <6> (1452:1476) Progeny of Laanko Dormotji. Priscus of the Sabbat. CF,p57 Elica <6> Progeny of Hedeon Yaroslavich. Prince of Szczecin, Poland. WoD2 Lucy Westenra <6> Progeny of Dracula (Vlad Tepes). M Landulf II <6> Progeny of (African Fiend). Koldun. Independent and enjoys protection from the Giovanni after the Convention of Thorns. CbR-Tz M Dziemianovitch <6> (+1994) Killed by Red Death. RD1 M John Paleologus Former prince of Istambul. WoD2 Myca/Sascha Vykos aka. Caine's Angel or The Chameleon <7-6> (976:1002) Progeny of Symeon. Noddist scholar, scientist, historian and Sabbat's chief torturer. Was named Myca Vykos and renamed Sascha Vykos. Was male, then genderless around the 15th century, and now female. TC1 and TC3 says 7th gen. but GC3 and CN-Tz says 6th gen. Myca Vykos was an apprentice in the Tremere covenant of Coeris and rival of Goratrix when Symeon embraced him and brought him to Byzantium. He swore eternal hatred to his former house when the Tremere became vampires. Then he was Leader of the Tzimisce revolt with Lugoj and Velya, and he diablerised Symeon and became Sascha Vykos. He was Priscus of the Sabbat, now Archbishop of Washington. [CotN GC3 CobN,p111 GttS TC1 TC2 TC3 TC4 CN-Tz CN-An VDA VtM CN-Br CbR-Tz Ancillae blood M Count Radu/Radu Bistri <7> (1090:1125) Progeny of Vysia. Sire of Marelle (1150). Prince of the domain of Bistria. Itinerant Cardinal of the Sabbat and Father of the Purchase Pact. TbN,p115 TC1 TC2,p98 TC3 TC4,p95 GttS CbR-Tz M Darvag Grozny <7> Progeny of Vidor. Sire of Piotr Krezhinsky. Prince of Kiev in 1203. Butcher of Rus. Was attacked by the Mongols and remained in torpor until the rise of Baba Yaga. TbN,p120 CbR-Tz M Gerlo <7> Sire of Mircea (1113). TC1,p87 M Vintila <7> (+ ) Sire of Dragomir Basarab (1215). Diablerized by Dragomir. TC1,p87 M Jack <7> (1220:1250+1999) Progeny of Agatha of Maidstone. Killed by Theo Bell. DCbN,p89 CN-Br M Maciej Zarnovich <7> Ductus of the Zarnovich's Circus Pack. Interest in Caroline Bishops. MobN Stéphanie L'Heureux <7> Priest of the Wretched Pack. Koldun. MobN M Ahzra <7> Killed in 1141 by mortal Christof (game objective). VtM-R M Count Vikto Danislav Ruler of the Danislav Estate. TC2 M Count Florescu (+ ) Tzimisce Lord who created the Danislav Revenant Family. TbN,p158 CbR-Tz Beatrice Archbishop in 1933, signed the Revised Code of Milan. SHS GttS M Xipe Totec Archbishop of Guatemala. WoD2 Violet Tremain She was Bishop, soon after was Archbishop of New York and now had vanished under unexplained circumstances. RaNY RD1 M Dimitrii Progeny of Polish Tzimisce. He was Tsar in Russia. RaR M Malachaius Elder of clan Tzimisces. PG2,p123 M Dragomir Basarab <8-7> (1195:1215+Inquisition) Diablerized his sire. TC1,p87 TC2 M Mircea Dzardescu <8> (1075:1113) Progeny of Gerlo. Rival of Count Radu. TC1,p87 Marelle <8> (age late 20s:1150) Progeny of Radu. Sculptor of Wolves TbN,p117 TC2 TC3 CbR-Tz M Piotr Krezhinsky <8> Progeny of Darvag Grozny. CbR-Tz Micah Hossa <8> Sire of The Rose (1957). NoP M Dr. Steven Hargett <8> SHS Stephen Bateson <8> (:1962) HK M Caldwell (+1999) American Sabbat. Commander during the attack of Atlanta, June 1999. Killed by Vykos for disobedience. "Capitan" of Averros' Nomad Coalition. CN-Tz M Gregario Albino. One of the leaders of the Nomad Coalition. CN-Tz M Bolon Sabbat. Commander during the attack of Atlanta, June 1999. One of the leaders of the Nomad Coalition. CN-Tz CN-Br Ezra Howland <8> Sire of Righteous Endeavor (1713). CbR-Tz Young blood M Righteous Endeavor <9> (:1713) Progeny of Ezra Howland. Sabbat Priscus, hates the Nosferatu Prudence Stone with passion. Cb-Tz CbR-Tz (Salem Witch Trials) M Buzzsaw Jim <9> (:~1890) UBRM,p89 Skinny Danifa <9> Sire of Zaljko Petrescu (1954). Grandchilde of a member of the original Chalice of Osseous Delights pack. CbR-Tz The Rose <9> (:1957) Progeny of Micah Hossa. One of the three Bishops of Montreal. Widows Pack. Possess the Heart Club. MobN NoP M Oleg Selivanov <9> Influences the Russian mob of New York. WoD2 Martha Long <9> (age 48) Sabbat. Member of the Ravens - a founded Coven. SHS M Bardto Cermak <9> Sire of Illyana Dmitju (1992). BbN Ludmilla Kantor Influences the Russian mob of Philadelphia. WoD2 M Charles <10> Sire of Lolita Houston (1988). CbN2 M Zaljko Petrescu <10> (:1954) Progeny of Skinny Danifa. Sire of Ashanti Beachum and America Johnson (1999). Koldun. Current leader of the Chalice of Osseous Delights pack. CbR-Tz Clois Lampher <10> SHS Marie-Ange Gagnon <10> Hides Sangris. Librarians Pack. MobN NoP Illyana Dmitju <10> (1974:1992) Progeny of Bardto Cermak. BbN M Flayer <10> (+1998) Sabbat, member of Fairuza's pack in Atlanta. TC4,p56,85 Elizabeth Westcott Vocalist and keyboard player for the Persephone Seed band. Sent by the Sabbat to infiltrate the anarch population. Thought by others to be either Toreador or Caitiff. WoD2 Weak blood M Carl <11> Sire of Wendy Wade (1986). CbN2 Lolita Houston <11> (1968:1988) Progeny of Charles. CbN2 M Daniel Murphy <11> Sire of Zachary Sikorsky (1996). CbR-Tz M Ashanti Beachum <11> Progeny of Zaljko Petrescu. Priest of Chalice of Osseous Delights pack. CbR-Tz America Johnson <11> (:1999) Progeny of Zaljko Petrescu. Chalice of Osseous Delights pack. CbR-Tz Boo <11> The Lawdogs pack. NoP Wendy Wade <12> (1956:1986) Progeny of Carl. CbN2 Molly 8 <12> Koldun and necromancer. Librarians Pack. Mortal daughter of Beatrice L'Angou and mortal adopted sister to Skin. MobN NoP CbR-Tz Angel Mercenary <12> CbR-Tz M Zachary Sikorsky <12> (:1996) Progeny of Daniel Murphy. Regent of the Sabbat. Found Regent Galbraith dead in the night of the Palla Grande, and quietly assumed her identity by using Vicissitude, mostly to stay out of trouble than to obtain any sort of power over the Sabbat. CbR-Tz Sunshine <12> (:1999) Chalice of Osseous Delights pack. CbR-Tz M Tyrone, the Zulo Loco <13> (:1999) Progeny of Angel Mercenary. Chalice of Osseous Delights pack. CbR-Tz Unknown generation M Zarakiah Biblical scholar in the Monastery of Shadows. EF Gunnhild The "Mother of Kings", Fiend-witch. CbR-Tz M Gregorio CN-Br M Troilus Cressida Sire of Ezra. Diablerised his sire, ductus of the Golgotha's Nails pack. CbR-Tz Ezra Progeny of Troilus Cressida. CbR-Tz Corrine Marcón Fashion designer based in Manhatten, sinews her outfits from flesh and bone and uses powerful alchemical procedures to recieve telepathic messages from these 'spies' worn by many Camarilla customers. Cb-Tz Dokor Tötentanz (1900s:1940s) Formerly an SS race biologist named Heinricj Lundt, Black Hand Dominion and Ductus of the Neo-Nazi 'Sonderkommando' Pack. Desires a seat on the Seraphim. Cb-Tz M The Little Tailor of Prague, aka The Butcher of Prague. Tzimisce ancient and warghoulist of sinister reputation. CN-Tz Madame Paula Koldun sorceress. CN-Tz Delona CN-Tz Delora CN-Tz M Marcus War pack ductus. CN-Tz M Jorge Sabbat. Also known as "Fingers" Jorge because of his tentacle-like digits. CNTo CN-Tz M Elford (+1999) Tzimisce gaolor. Killed by the General. CN-Tz CN-M M William CN-An M The Green Man CN-An M ? Sire of Dietrich (1942). SS-Brigadeführer und Generalmajor. CbR-Tz M Dietrich (:1942) CbR-Tz M Dietrich (+1998) Killed by the Blood Curse. BC1 M Droescher One-Eye Inquisitor. SHRev Laika Koldun. SHRev GttS CbR-Tz The Eye Priest of the Seven Hands pack. CbR-Tz The Prince of Paupers Priest of the Bloodfoot pack. CbR-Tz Devinder Bhalla Priest of the Split Lip pack´ CbR-Tz Csikos Thesz Pack priest. GttS Abraham Jensen Pack priest. CbR-Tz Titus Villicent Consultant to the consistory. CbR-Tz Bashtani Koudye of Tripoli CbR-Tz Kaleel Bratovitch (+ ) Kennel master. CbR-Tz M Salem Justice Bishop of Miami. CbR-Tz M Eli Dragsky Priscus of Moscow. CbR-Tz M Andrea Leehorn Priscus. CbR-Tz M Doktor Totentanz Sire of Weissrarech. CbR-Tz Weissrarech Progeny of Doktor Totentanz. Leader of an European neo-Nazi pack. CbR-Tz M Devin Markbury Of London. CbR-Tz Alison Markbury Of London. CbR-Tz Jackrabid Ex-templar. CbR-Tz Grandmere Kale CbR-Tz ? Embraces and diablerizes serial killers in California CbR-Tz M Luther Wexler (+ ) Diablerised his sire. CbR-Tz M Ahriman Berney-Scott CbR-Tz M Arnod Paole Advisor to the Voivode. CbR-Tz M Peter Plogojowitz Exsanguinist. CbR-Tz M Bogescu (+ ) Ancient. CbR-Tz M Cezar Satnoianu Founder of the Chalice of Osseous Delights pack. CbR-Tz M Dimka CbR-Tz M Zulo VtM-R M Dr. Lazslo Petre HoD Tzimisce, New Tremere Tremere <5-3> (~700:1022) One of the founders of the Order of Hermes. Narly succeeded in taking over the Order in 848. Became a vampire to be immortal. Diablerised Saulot in 1133. Now lies in torpor in the Vienna chantry. Tall, dark and foreboding. In the (non cannon) Red Death Trilogy, Saulot has been killed by Tremere manipulated by St Germain. In the cannon World of Darkness (by Justin Achilli), Saulot has manipulated Tremere into diablerising him, his soul still living in Tremere's corpse. That body was infected with Vicissitude and reflected the inner struggle between Tremere's soul and Saulot's until around 1989. Saulot has taken control in 1998, and Tremere's soul took refuge in Etrius body, then in Goratrix and expelled him in a mirror. Cb-Tr,p63 CotI,p51 RD TbN,p126 TC1,p85 TC4,p93 NoP BM Etrius <5-4> (age mid 30s:1022) Sire of Mendacamina (1023) , Celestyn (1039) , Anastasia , Filaereus and Peter Spizzo. Member of the Inner Council from the start. Master of Coeris. Of Swedish descent. Is responsible for Eastern Europe. Watches Tremere´s sleeping body in Vienna. In 1999 (TC4), Tremere's soul took refuge in his body, he then has a meeting with Vykos in Atlanta, to meet later with Goratrix in Mexico. Wrote the "Veneficorum Artum Sanguis", probably the oldest existent text by a Tremere magus. CotI,p51 Cb-Tr,p64 TC1,p85 TC4,p93 BC1 VtM-R HoT BM M Goratrix <5-4> (age early 30s:1022) Sire of Epistatia (1022) , Therimna (1026) , Malgorzata (1097) and Orlando Oriundus. Tremere Antitribu and head of the House Goratrix. Discovered how to turn the House Tremere into vampires using the blood of a Tzimisce elder (these researchs lead to the embrace of Myca Vykos). Also researched forward the Gargoyles. Tall and handsome. In 1999 (TC4 and NoP), Tremere's soul took refuge in his body and expelled him in a mirror. Cb-Tr,p68 TC1,p85 TC2 TC4,p93 NoP CN-Tr CN-An BM CbR-Tz HoT Meerlinda <5-4> (:1022) Sire of Abetorius (1103) , Geraint de Montfort , probably John Dee (1608) , John Diamond (late 18th cent.) , maybe Dulcis and Giles Corey. Member of the Original Inner Council. Responsible for North America, in Dallas, after having controlled the British Isles. Appears as an attractive, mature women in her late thirties. In 1394, proposed with Hardestadt what came to be the Camarilla, a century later. Tr,p65 NoP M Calderon <5-4> (:1022) Member of the Original Inner Council. Spaniard. Attacked Goratrix for betraying them. HoT M Abetorius <5-4> (:1103) Progeny of Meerlinda. Member of the Inner Council. Responsible for Middle East (via Constantinople). The Assamites nearly destroyed him and his until they placed the Curse on the Assamite Clan. Cb-Tr,p66 WoD2 Ancient blood M Xavier de Cincao <5> Sire of Tomas Marcello. Member of the Inner Council. Venezuela. Responsible for South America, originally in control of Spain. He is rumored to have allies among mages, fey and Garou, and to believe in some inimical force in the Amazon rainforest. Cb-Tr,p65 M Grimgroth <5> Member of the Inner Council, replaced Goratrix. Responsible for Western Europe including the British Isles and Australia. Has his chantry in Rome. Was magus in Mistridge covenant, which he betrayed. Cb-Tr,p64 BT M Thomas Wyncham <5> Sire of probably Oliver Thrace. Member of the Inner Council. Responsible for Asia and Far East (via Hong Kong). His predecessor was assassinated a century ago. Cb-Tr,p66 WoD2 Anastasia <5> Progeny of Etrius. BW HoT M Filaereus <5> Progeny of Etrius. Sire of Ala and Peter Schloss. HoT M Lotharius <5> Sire of Karl Schrekt (1235). BbN,p107 M Shavrael <5> Sire of Mistress Fanchon (1357). TC2,p97 Elaine de Calinot <5> (:15th century) Member of the Inner Council. Responsible for Africa. She is the third Councilor to Africa, her two predecessors having disappeared. The Brocken, the failed attempt to return lost mortality in 1993. She was not present in person, but followed the events telepathically. Lived in a chantry in Algiers, missing since a couple of weeks. Cb-Tr,p67 RD2 M Geraint de Montfort <5> Progeny of Meerlinda. LS2 M Stromburg <5> Sire of Nicolai (1314). CbN1 CbN2,p118 M Orlando Oriundus <5> Progeny of Goratrix. HoT M John Dee <5> (1527:1608) Progeny of probably Meerlinda. WoD1,pp33-34 Cb-Tr,p65 M John Diamond <5> (:late 18th cent.) Progeny of Meerlinda. Pontifex of North America responsible for business. Bridgeport, Connecticut. Was renowned as a mage. Cb-Tr,p27 M Peter Spizzo <5> Progeny of Etrius. RD1 M Cornelius <5> Sire of Ignatus. NecA M Dulcis <5> Progeny of maybe Meerlinda. Close to Meerlinda. HoT William Thorbecke <5> (+1989) Sire of Lille Haake (1784). Killed by the Sabbat. CotN M Giles Corey <5> Progeny of Meerlinda. Tremere Justicar in The Silver Circle VDA LARP. Marissa <5 or 9> (:1812+ ) Dead Prince of Washington. She was murdered before Marcus Vitel assumed the throne. She was discovered to be manipulated by Sybil, a Lasombra Methuselah. DCbN,p19 M Karl Schrekt <6-5> (1195:1235) Progeny of Lotharius. Sire of Maxwell Ldescu (1882). Tremere Justicar before 1998. He has been staked by Gustav in 1575, he was already Justicar. He recently diablerised a Lupine to gain a generation. Based Castle Schrekt, near Linz, Austria. It is not clear if Schrekt only served a more limited amount of time (which VRev,p237 suggests), but refused to realize the fact and went on enforcing the rules of the Camarilla. BbN,pp58,85,107,14 BC VRev,p237 Epistatia "Usurper Huntress" <6> (:1022) Progeny of Goratrix. Sire of Paul Cordwood (1023). First outside of Council of 7 to be embraced. HoT Mendacamina "The Iron Maiden" <6> (:1023) Progeny of Etrius. Hates her sire. Secretly plotted his final death while at Coeris. HoT Therimna "The Executioner" <6> (:1026) Progeny of Goratrix. Sire of Locus and Roman. Had thought she achieved immortality through alchemy. Begged Goratrix for embrace. Created the path of Thaumaturgical Alchemy. Cried for a month after Roman's death. Was envoy to Rickard's court in Buda-Pest. HoT M Celestyn <6> (1010:1039) Progeny of Etrius. Sire of Ardan of Golden Lane (1107) and Augustine (1513). Master Librarian of Coeris. TbN,p134 TC4,p91 HoT Malgorzata <6> (1078:1097) Progeny of Goratrix. Sire of Jervais (1102) and Itera (1197). Leader of the Conspirator Faction. TbN,p133 TC2 HoT M Lord Casmir <6> (1037:1097) GC1,p47 Ala <6> Progeny of Filaereus. HoT M Peter Schloss <6> Progeny of Filaereus. HoT M Tomas Marcello <6> Progeny of Xavier de Cincao. Prince of Caracas. A bastard son of the Giovanni, who served the Necromancers as a ghoul. WoD2 Mistress Fanchon <6> (1186:1223 or 1357) Progeny of Shavrael. Inner Circle. One of the founders of the Camarilla and first Tremere Justicar. GC1,p60 GC2,p20 GC3,p15 GttC TC2,p97 Abigail <6> Sire of Hannah (1705). NecA M Nicolai Antonescu <6> (1303:1314) Progeny of Stromburg. Sire of Erichtho (1897) and DuSable (1943). CbN1 CbN2,p118 M Oliver Thrace <6> (age 40:1490) Progeny of probably Thomas Wyncham. Sire of Wan Hzu (1974). Lives in Hong Kong. Specialized in "cleaning up" Sabbat, Assamites and other clan enemies. First lieutenant of Thomas Wyncham. In NoP, betrayed the Kindred to the Kuei-jin for fear of the Antediluvians' awakening. WoD2 NoP HK M Mendel <6> (:1492) Maintains the Black Rose Monastary library. GC2 Mesita <6> Sire of Dr.Mortius (1566). BHDB,p57 M Johann Kaspar <6> Sire of John Reiss (1778). DC,p58 M Simon Augustyn <6> Sire of Peter Dorfman. DCbN,p71 M Ignatus <6> Progeny of Cornelius. NecA Maria Haige <6> (+ ) Sire of Zachariah Slane (1741). DC,p111 M Astio Giavetti <6> Sire of Antonio Calbullarshi (1723). NObN,p69 Lille Haake <6> (:1784) Progeny of William Thorbecke. CotN M Arnod <6> Sire of Johanna von Neumann. HoD M Abraham, Abe Powell Pontifex for the western U.S. Has his chantry in Sacramento, California. Cb-Tr,p27 M Jean Baptiste Morin Sire of Mahalia Romano. Pontifex Exemptus. NoP Ancillae blood M Paul Cordwood "Master of Spies" <7> (:1023) Progeny of Epistatia. One of the first embraced outside of the Inner Council. Maintained vast Tremere spy network. HoT M Brunavog <7> Sire of Virstania (1111). TbN,p135 M Jervais <7> (:1102) Progeny of Malgorzata. Vis Master of Ceoris. TC1,p85 Itera "Wretched Usurper" <7> (:1197) Progeny of Malgorzata. Locked in the dungeons of Coeris. HoT M Locus <7> Progeny of Therimna. A diplomat to Rickard's court in Buda-Pest. Hated his job. HoT M Roman <7> (+ ) Progeny of Therimna. Died during the dark ages, on one of the hunting expeditions. Therimna cried for a month after he died. HoT M Ardan of Golden Lane <7> (1080:1107) Progeny of Celestyn. Sire of Claas Drescher (1170). Regent of the Coeris chantry. Primogen of Vienna. Killed in 1141 by Christof - game objective of VtM-R ! 7th generation in VtM-R. TbN,p130 TC3 TC4,p90 VtM-R Mirabilis <7> (age 65:1250) Regent and leader of the Chantry of the Five Boroughs. Killed in the "Leaves of Three" Chronicle shipped with VtM-R. non-licence character M Prince Bourdona <7> Sire of Carna (1435). He is prince of Marseille. MibN M Andre Mallotte <7> (:1405) GC2 M Comte Augustine d'Erlette <7> (1470:1513) Progeny of Celestyn. Guardian of the Outer Circle. Master librarian of the Vienna chantry. TC4,pp24,29 M Dr. Mortius <7> (:1566) Progeny of Mesita. Sire of Gabriel. BHDB,p57 M Peter Dorfman <7> (1662:1700) Progeny of Simon Augustyn. Pontifex of North America responsible for the government. Has his chantry in Washington, DC. Cb-Tr,p27 DCbN,pp70-71 M Valerius Maior <7> (-50:17th century) He is controlled by Varro. Varro was member of the Order of Hermes around 31 BC. He used Valerius to summon the demon Nubarus. Valerius is the 3rd of the Red List. KmW,pp75-78 Hannah <7> (:1705) Progeny of Abigail. Tremere Primogen and Regent of the Atlanta Chantry. NecA BC CN-To CN-Tz M Antonio Calbullarshi <7> (~1700:1723) Progeny of Astio Giavetti. Sire of Nigel Porter (1776) and Marie D´Richet (1991). He and Marie are hunted by the Tremere Clan. NObN,p69 M Zachariah Slane <7> (1701:1741) Progeny of Maria Haige. DC,p111 M John Reiss <7> (1730:1778) Progeny of Johann Kaspar. DC,p58 M Aidan Lyle <7> Sire of Lord Ephraim Wainwright (1821). NoP M Maxwell Ldescu <7> (~1400:1882) Progeny of Karl Schrekt. Sire of Heinrich Himmler (1945). He was one of the last apprentices in the old Order of Hermes, when his master tried to punish House Tremere for their crimes. Then he was a ghoul of the Tremere during almost five centuries. He has been embraced as a reward for his loyalty. Regent of the Berlin chantry. BbN,p58 BC Tracy Graves - Erichtho <7> (1875:1897) Progeny of Nicolai. CbN1 CbN2,p120 M Jacob the Glitch <7> (+1998) Antitribu. Librarians Pack. Lost memory each month. Commited suicide by walking in the sun in 1998. MobN NoP Yasmin The Black <7> Antitribu. 25:17 Pack. Black Hand Member. Disappeared in 1998. MobN NoP M Abraham DuSable <7> (1883:1943) Progeny of Nicolai. Sire of Garwood Marshall (1937) , Elliot and Maldavis (1980). CbN1 CbN2,p119 M Marius Drake <7> Sire of Julie Foster. DAV Wan Zhu <7> (:1974) Progeny of Oliver Thrace. HK Johanna von Neumann <7> (age 30) Progeny of Arnod. A regent in Vienna, she plans to secretly reopen an abandoned chantry in Venice. HoD M Wiener <7> Head of the Tremere Chantry in Strasbourg, France. web Mahalia Romano (+ ) Progeny of Jean Baptiste Morin. Destroyed in Salt Lake City. NoP M Mishka (~1830) Russian Tremere saved from one of his own experiments by Perry Commons. IE1 Theresa Kymena <8-7> (1105:1139) Diablerized Achmet the Dreamer in 1198. Maybe killed by Abetorius. CobN,p106 Virstania <8> (1075:1111) Progeny of Brunavog. The Mistress of Gargoyles; helped them to revolt. 6th generation in VtM-R. TbN,p135 TC3 VtM-R HoT M Donal <8> Sire of Pieter Blum (1177). FBC,p11 M Claas Drescher, The Agent <8> (1130:1170) Progeny of Ardan Lane. Sire of Anastasz di Zagreb (1867). Embraced in Prague. Pose as a Ventrue in Krakow. TbN,p131 TC3 CotN,p48 M Randeux <8> Sire of Mara (before 1189). JbN,p106 Carna <8> (1417:1435) Progeny of Prince Bourdona. MibN M Maurcroix <8> (:mid 18th century) Sire of Mariane Dupuis. Head of the Tremere Chantry in Lille, France. web M Nigel Porter <8> (:1776) Progeny of Antonio Calbullarshi. Sire of Sebastian Walcott (1783). NObN M Lord Ephraim Wainwright, a.k.a. "Imp" <8> (:1821) Progeny of Aidan Lyle. NoP M Morens <8> Head of the Tremere Chantry in Lyons, France. web Alix de Chantraine <8> (:end 19th century) Head of the Tremere Chantry in Rouen, France. web M Jack Weston <8> Sire of Helena Taylor (1938). DCbN M Gregory Roiters <8> Head of the Tremere Chantry in Birminghan, Alabama. SHS M Duke Traska <8> Sire of Victor (1950). MibN M Ian Carfax <8> Archon of Karl Schrekt, Tremere Justicar. BbN M Julian Sanderson - Jules <8> Archon of Karl Schrekt, Tremere Justicar. BbN M Gabriel <8> Progeny of Dr. Mortius. BHDB,p57 M Garwood Marshall <8> (:1937+1993) Progeny of DuSable. CbN2 M Heinrich Himmler <8> (:1945) Progeny of Maxwell Ldescu. Primogen of Berlin. BbN BC1 Annabelle <8> Sire of Valois Sang. Prince of Québec City. MobN M Elliot <8> Progeny of DuSable. CbN2 Carol Davis - Maldavis <8> (1955:1980) Progeny of DuSable. Sire of Uriah (1982). CbN1 CbN2 Julie Foster <8> Progeny of Marius Drake. DAV Marie D'Richet <8> (:1991) Progeny of Antonio Calbullarshi. NObN M Vojta Arminov Prince of Panama city. WoD2 M Prince Lumley Prince of the Perth city. The anarchs successfully deposed Lumley in 1980s. He is one of the Cainites of the first fleet. WoD2 RaAu Madeline Coventry This elder was sent by the Winchester chantry in England to the newly established Massachussets Bay Colony. She arrived in 1635. She was defeated by Baladin in 1795 and fell in torpor for a few years. She disappeared in 1831. DC,pp15,17 M Baladin (+1825) This vicious and ambitious elder was sent by the Winchester chantry in 1795 to take charge of New England in place of Madeline Coventry. He defeated her. Baladin was killed by Quentin King III. DC,p17 M Hargau Elder of clan Tremere. HH,p51 AC,p25 M LeQuarte Elder of Clan Tremere. AC,p43 M Montelaine (+1877) Primogen of San Francisco in ~1851. Prince of San Francisco in ~1859. Killed for Elders of Europe. PoC M Cyrano (+1906) Sire of Honerius (~1894). Primogen of San Francisco in ~1859. Prince of San Francisco in ~1877. Killed for Vannevar Thomas. PoC Young blood Mircea <9> Sire of Denelem Obfusco (1102). FBC,p11 M Artur Beck <9> Sire of Grigor Wallach (1150). FBC,p11 Mara <9> Progeny of Randeux. Sire of Vaclav (1189). Regent of the Chantry in Jerusalem. JbN,p105 M Pieter Blum <9> (:1177) Progeny of Donal. Attempt diablerie in 1197 on the Salubri Aisha with the Ritual of the Bitter Rose. Follow the orders of Denelem. FBC,p11 M Sebastian Walcott <9> (:1783) Progeny of Nigel Porter. NObN Anastasz Di Zagreb <9> (:1867) Progeny of Claas Drescher. Tremere Justicar elected in 1998. CotN,p48 GttC NoP BM M Hannigan <9> (:1907) Antitribu. UBRM,p88 Helena Taylor <9> (1917:1938) Progeny of Jack Welston. Sire of Cohn Rose (1974) and Pieter Van Dorn (1975). Chantry Leader of DC (Regent), Primogen of DC. 72 Mariane Dupuis <9> Progeny of Maurcroix. web O'Meara <9> Sire of Frank Weisshandel (1970). BHDB M Victor <9> (:1950) Progeny of Duke Traska. MibN M Valois Sang <9> Progeny of Annabelle. Watch Marie-Hélène. Domain in Wesmount. MobN M Uriah <9> (1960:1982+1993) Progeny of Maldavis. Killed in a Under a Blood Red Moon. CbN1 UBRM M Andark Chantry Leader. PG2,p129 M Honerius (:~1894) Progeny of Cyrano. Chantry leader of San Francisco. Primogen of San Francisco in ~1916. PoC BW Aleksandra Sire of Franklin Reece and Beatrix Bijou. She is in Hong Kong Primogen. WoD1,p97 Selena (+1995) Antitribu. Member of the Black Hand. Killed for Garou. Was infernalist (One - Who - Walks, Dread Zarastus = Demon). PoC BW M Lord Graythwaite <9> Sire of Jean-Michel du Pont-Ville (1805). BN,p3 M Denelem Obfusco <10> (1065:1102) Progeny of Mircea. Attempt diablerie in 1197 on the Salubri Aisha with the Ritual of the Bitter Rose. FBC,p11 M Grigor Wallach <10> (:1150) Progeny of Artur Beck. Attempt diablerie in 1197 on the Salubri Aisha with the Ritual of the Bitter Rose. Follow the orders of Denelem. FBC,p11 M Vaclav <10> (1165:1189+1873) Progeny of Mara. Have master all the Thaumaturgy text in the Chantry. JbN,p107 Kyoko Shinsegawa <10> (:1897) CotN Aisling Sturbridge <10> (:1911) High Regent of the Chantry of the Five Boroughs. CotN CN-Tr CN-An WoD2 CN-Br M Alejandro Aguirre <10> Antitribu. Traveled throughout Mexico, Texas, and California selling remedies. Ran across a man who told him he could teach him real magic. Now, he can summon a nasty storm when the need arises. Member of the Boot Hill Gang. TTM M Frank Weisshandel <10> (:1970) Progeny of O'Meara. BHDB Cohn Rose <10> (:1974) Progeny of Helena Taylor. DCbN M Pieter Van Dorn <10> (:1975) Progeny of Helena Taylor. DCbN Janine <10> Antitribu. RoP M Claudius Maximus Tremere Manchester Chantry. Killed by Nosferatu. N Pariah M Mosfair (+ ) Antitribu. RD1 M Hugh Portiglio Antitribu. RD1 RD2 M Tyrus Benedict (+1994) Killed in St. Louis. RD1 M Bernhard Tremere of London. Cb-V M Jean-Michel du Pont-Ville <10> (~1777:1805) Progeny of Lord Graythwaite. Embraced in Barbados. Vampire of Cleveland, Ohio. BN,p3 Weak blood M Johnston Foley <11> (age 45:1920+ ) Serves as Regent Secundus to Mirabilis. CN-Ga CN-Tr licence character - vague M Ehrich Weiss (Harry Houdini) <11> (1874:1926) SC M Hans Schmidt <11> (:1940) DCbN M Sion (+1993) He is killed by Hervi. BW M Hervi (+1993) Sire of Kyle. He is killed by Kyle. He killed Sion. BW M Gatlin Sire of Rebecca Thompson. Cb-Tr M Kyle Progeny of Hervi. Killed his sire. BW Rebecca Thompson Progeny of Gatlin. Cb-Tr Unknown generation Kathleen BC M Nicolai (+2000) Sire of Leopold. Antitribu. Destroyed in the sewers of NYC by Calebros and Cock Robin. CN-N M Leopold (+2000) Progeny of Nicolai. Antitribu. Has the Eye of Hazimel. Fought against Xaviar. Though to be Toreador by some. Killed by Ramona when she cut the eye from his body. CN-N Gabrielle di Righetti Tremere Justicar in 1987. VRev,p237 ? 13th century Tremere, wrote the "Nominis Inferni" (translated from the Sanskrit document "Naaman'h raakShasa". BM M Johann Kloepfer Member of the Cologne chantry, wrote "Das Tiefe Geheimnis" in the 15th century. BM M Thomas Bremond Believed to be dead. BM M Constantin Addams Regent of the Sixth Circle, developer of the Faux Path. BM ? Sire of Stephan. BM M Stephan BM M Mosely (:around 1980) Lives in Las Vegas. BM Max BM M Father Terrell Harding Magus Dominus of St. Moses the Black Chantry. Also known as Ronnie Royce of Clan Brujah, and Brother Demetrius Vance of the Malkavian antitribu. BM Eva Novice, First Circle. Sturbridge's protegee. CN-Tr M Johanus Adeptus. The Pillar of Smoke. Master of Novices at the Chantry of the Five Boroughs. CN-Tr Helena Adepta. The Pillar of Fire. CN-Tr Jacqueline Novice, Third Circle. CN-Tr M Aaron Novice, Seventh Circle. CN-Tr Maria Chin (+ ) Killed by Parmenides. CN-V CN-As CN-Tr The Word of Etrius CN-Tr M Nicholai Tremere exile and sole survivor of the dark rite that killed the antitribu. CNTr M Janson Albright rumoured consort of Alicia Penobscott. WoD2 M Edward Sinclair Adeptus Septem Orbem of Vienna. SHRev M Athosides Archivist. SHRev GttS M Sean Reynolds Regent. GttC M Saiz Antitribu. GttS M Everett Thig Apprentice. GttS M Dr. Rudolph Greaney. Sire of Janina von Braun. HoD Janina von Braun Progeny of Dr. Rudolph Greaney.. Apprentice Septimus, she works under Regent Johanna von Neumann. HoD M Alvarraz Regent of the Venetian chantry; killed by the Giovanni. HoD M Bauer Regent of the Venetian chantry; killed by the Giovanni. HoD Blood Brothers Angelo <8> (1948:1966+ ) He is the 13th of the Red List. Destroyed by the joint effort of the scourges of five cities (NoP). KmW,pp15-18 NoP M Jerry <8> Sire of Terry , Barry , Larry and Harry. One of the original Blood Brothers. UBRM Young blood M Mark <9> (:1872) CotN Terry <9> Progeny of Jerry. UBRM M Barry <9> Progeny of Jerry. UBRM M Larry <9> Progeny of Jerry. UBRM M Harry <9> (+1992) Progeny of Jerry. UBRM Weak blood M Tom <11> Replaces Harry in Chicago. UBRM =Ventrue= Ventrue <3> (:~ -8000) Progeny of Enoch/Ynosh. Sire of Arakur of Ur (~ -3000) , Medon , Veddartha and Aken Hoten (~ -1050). Name unknown. The sire of the 4th gen. ventrue Aken Hoten is named Nergal ; the sire of the 4th gen. ventrue Mithras is named Veddartha. Note that Nergal is also the name of a Baali founder (aka. Shaitan) and that Veddartha is probably alive and a 4th gen. Inconnu. Some sources says that Ventrue was destroyed by Brujah, or in torpor near ancient Persia. Claimed to have been the first of the Third Generation and Caine's closest advisor. Builder of the Second City. CbR-V DSBH M Arakur of Ur <4> (+ ) Progeny of Ventrue. Sire of Tiamat (~ -3000). He was diablerised by Tiamat when she was controlled by Drakonskyr. BHDB,p20 M Medon <4> (+ ) Progeny of Ventrue. Set himself as a god-king on an isle in the Aegean, but was left by kine to burn in the sunlight. CbR-V M http://vampirerpg.free.fr/WhiteWolf/Genealogy/Ventrue.html (1 of 19) 12:23:25 AM VtM - WhiteWolf: Genealogy -- Ventrue Veddartha <4> Progeny of Ventrue. Sire of Mithras (-1258) and Maltheas (554). Probably Inconnu. The sire of Mithras (4th gen.) and the sire of Maltheas (5th gen.) are called Veddartha. If they are the same, either Veddartha or Mithras commited diablerie. Veddharta is probably still around, since in ToTB there's a letter from some 5th generation Inconnu where he also voices the opinion of Veddartha on the subject of the "thinblooded". We favor the option that Mithras diablerised someone, but Veddartha might have diablerised the Ventrue Antediluvian, for example... WoD1,p32 TC2,p99 ToTB M Tinia Sire of Collat. Controlled the Etruscans. Cb-V (Etruscan god of the sky) M Cret <4> One of the 12 Inconnu that made Hunedoara Castle the Inconnu Headquaters. He is monitor of the Tremere. He claims to have been Embraced in the Second City. He was known as a mighty wizard, almost as powerful as Lamech, and was considered to be legendary by all but a few until his arrival at Hunedoara. WoD1,p61 M Aken Hoten <4> (:~-1050) Progeny of Nergal/Ventrue. It is rumored that Aken Hoten speaks directly to his sire (Nergal - Ventrue). He is a 4th generation Ventrue that resides in Enoch. He can Psychic Project into the tomb in Enoch. He was also the husband of Nefertiti. web Nefer-meri-Isis <4> Inconnu. Monitor of the Setites. Considered to be somewhat overzealous by her fellow clanmates. PG2,p123 M Antonius <4> (+796) Sire of Caius (325) , Belisarius (566) and Septima Dominica. Around 58, Beshter and Antonius become lovers in Rome. Around 312, the three Methulesahs Beshter, Antonius and Dracon become a vampiric Triumvirate, that will rule Constantinople. Killed by his childes, Septima and Caius. CobN,p26 M Alexander <4> Sire of Gaius Marcellus (-146). Prince of Paris during Dark Ages. VDA LS1 AK M Erik Eigermann <4> (:~1100) He disappeared in 1140, killed by the demon-hunter from Vienna, Karl Schrekt. He is in torpor under Berlin. BbN,pp13,84 M Mithras <4 or 5-4> (-1235:-1258+~1993) Progeny of Veddartha. Sire of Duke and Duchess Amber (701) and Marcus. He probably commited diablerie, because a 4th gen Ventrue named Veddartha was active recently. Mithras was member of the Inconnu in the first Millenium, left them to be prince of London from 1066 until 1940, in torpor after the bombings of WW2. He was recently diablerised by Montgomery Coven after a Lupine attack. WoD1,pp31-32 WoD2 (Persian God) Tiamat <5-4> (:~ -3000) Progeny of Arakur of Ur. Sire of Gotsdam (87). Born in the prehistorical Ur, she was named Lantla. She was a witch. She made a pact with the demon Drakonskyr. She diablerised her own sire and killed Urlon with her magical sword The Sword of Nul. Drakonskyr wants to use the vampire to destroy the humanity. Around 400, http://vampirerpg.free.fr/WhiteWolf/Genealogy/Ventrue.html (2 of 19) 12:23:25 AM VtM - WhiteWolf: Genealogy -- Ventrue Tiamat went in torpor. BHDB,pp19-25 Ancient blood M Elihu <5> (:~ -450+ ) Sire of Rebekah (12). Rebekah diablerised him. CbN2,p145 (Biblical character, 5th century BC) Collat Progeny of Tinia. Sire of Camilla. Prince of Rome around the 4th century BC. Cb-V CbR-V M Gaius Marcellus <5> (-169:-146) Progeny of Alexander. Sire of Doran (1471). This young tribune in the Roman army was 23 years old when embraced during the final assault on Carthage. He lived in France a long time, where he embraced his first childe, Doran. NObN,p17 M Demetrius <5> Prince of Massilia (later Marseille), sworn enemy of Gaius Fabricius. CbRV M Gaius Fabricius <5> Sworn enemy of Demetrius. CbR-V M Magnus <5> (+65) Monitor of Lyons. Is said to have been destroyed in 65. web M Gotsdam <5> (63:87) Progeny of Tiamat. Sire of Dylan (1944). BHDB,p38 KmW,p49 M Caius <5> (260:325+1204) Progeny of Antonius. Sire of Epirus (604). Emperor Constantine's lieutenant. During the Fourth Council in Constantinople (796), proposes (with Septima) Antonius' destruction, becomes Basileus of the Antonian Ventrue in 797. CobN,p111 M Belisarius <5> (500:566) Progeny of Antonius. Sire of Helena The Armenian (1081). Justinian's leading general. Returns in a position of power in 1073. CobN,113 (Byzantine general) Septima Dominica <5> (+1001) Progeny of Antonius. Sire of Nicepherus (604) and Ducas (836). During the Fourth Council in Constantinople (796), proposes (with Caius) Antonius' destruction. Basileus in second in 797. Destroyed by witch-hunters and Ducas. CobN,p27 M Maltheas <5> (520:554) Progeny of Veddartha. Inconnu. He was in disguise at the Convention of Thorns (1493). TC2 GttC Duke Amber <5> (:701) Progeny of Mithras. GC2 Duchess Amber <5> (:701) Progeny of Mithras. GC2 M Heinrich of Volstag <5> Sire of Bulscu (955). TbN,p99 Ilse Reinegger <5> (+1312) Sire of Gustav Breidenstein (1220). Gustav diablerised her. http://vampirerpg.free.fr/WhiteWolf/Genealogy/Ventrue.html (3 of 19) 12:23:25 AM VtM - WhiteWolf: Genealogy -- Ventrue BbN,p61 M Severus <5> Sire of Lucinde (1656). Ventrue Justicar in 1656. CotN,p49 M Michaellis <5> (+1930s) Ventrue Justicar. Kemintiri diablerised him and took his place as Justicar in the 1930s. CotN,p49 Cb-V KmW M Hardestadt the Elder <5> (904:947+1395?) Sire of Hardestadt the Younger (1191) and Heinz Eulau. Suggested the foundation of the Camarilla in 1394. Diablerised by Tyler soon after that. Only some of his progeny know that Hardestadt the Younger replaced him under that name. From TC2 we could think that that the Younger is 5th gen, but he is more probably 6th gen (cf. GC1, CN-V). CotI,p21 GC1 web GttC CbR-V CbR-Tz M Alexander Vargos <5> Prince of St. Louis. RD1 The Del'Roh (+1999) Antitribu. Top Leader of True Hand : The Del'Roh of Enoch is the highest position in the Black Hand, the Del'Roh is the spiritual leader of the Sect. She has currently been in power since the reclaiming of Enoch from the Tempest and Wraiths- some 250 plus years total. Recent news, from VSH! The True Hand is no more, Enoch was destroyed in a war with the Wraiths, and the Del'Roh is dead. DSBH VSH M Fabrizio Ulfila Methuselah prelate. Contracts in 1250 a strange wasting disease, along with several of his confederates in Rome. The younger kindred die, the elders, including Ulfila, make a slow recovery. Suggested a league of Vampires in 1394. Cb-V CbR-V NoP Cn-Br M Dominus Inconnu. TC2 M Nicholas Valmont Sire of Jonas Valmont. M ? Prince of Severn. Rumoured to be a progeny of Mithras. WOD2 Rebekah <6-5> (-9:12) Progeny of Elihu. Inconnu. She diablerised her own sire. Monitor of Chicago. CbN1 CbN2,p145 PG2,p125 GttC CotN M Gustav Breidenstein <6-5> (1192:1220) Progeny of Ilse Reinegger. Sire of Wilhelm Waldburg (1440) , Katarina Kornfeld (1507) , Friedrich von Köln (17th century) and Peter Kleist (1757). In 1312, Gustav diablerised his own sire. In 1575, Gustav killed a visiting Tremere that was late in introducing himself. In 1810, Gustav killed three of his own Get as formal apologies to Clan Toreador. Prince of Berlin until 1998. BbN,pp13-17,61 BC Stalest Coursain <6> (-574:-552) Her first 2000 year is a mystery, she came to Vancouver 50 years ago. DAV,p98 M Lyle <6> (-371:-342) Was among the first kindred to arrive in North America. Was saved http://vampirerpg.free.fr/WhiteWolf/Genealogy/Ventrue.html (4 of 19) 12:23:25 AM VtM - WhiteWolf: Genealogy -- Ventrue from the Lupines by the ?, that he now watches over when he lies sleeping beneath the Simon Fraser University. DAV,p99 M Bindusara <6> (:-273) Sire of Valerius (1066). A scholar. The Ventrue know of his legendary feud with the Mnemosyne, a bloodline of Caine - worshippers who devote themselves to the study of the first vampire and The Book of Nod. Hunted by Jocastatians, another bloodline of scholars, but ones who use more diabolic means to enlightenment. DSBH Cb-V (King of Mauryan Empire) M Camilla (+64) Head of the Ventrue Senate, which ruled Rome since before 3rd century BC. Disappeared during Nero's fire. Cb-V CbR-M CbR-V M Gnaeus <6> Sire of Junius (-149). VN M Regulus <6> (+~400) Sire of Siegfried (378). Siegfried diablerised him. DAV,p97 M Nicepherus <6> (570:604) Progeny of Septima Dominica. Septima Dominica's servant. Caesar Magister. Member of the Inconnu. CobN,p114 M Epirus <6> (:604+1185) Progeny of Caius. Magistrate. Destroyed for inciting the riots in Constantinople with Tribonius. CobN,p30 M Malthias <6> Sire of Nicholas (832). CoW,p35 M Ducas <6> (785:836) Progeny of Septima Dominica. Sire of Anna Comnena (1153). Responsible for his sire's death. CobN,p115 M Bulscu <6> (age late 40s:955+ ) Progeny of Heinrich of Volstag. Sire of Zombar , Geza Arpad (992) and Vencel Rikard (1013). Embraced in Germany. Sybaritic Mastermind. TbN,p97 TC2 TC3 M Gregor <6> Sire of Nova Arpad (1050). TbN,p105 TC1 TC2 M Lord Jurgen von Verden <6> (+1271) Destroyed by Hardestadt. web Helena The Armenian <6> (1043:1081) Progeny of Belisarius. She blackmailed Shabah. CobN,p115 Lady Jadviga Almanov of Bohemia <6> (1186:1223) Member of the Conspiracy of Issac, which led to Cappadocius' diablerie. GC1,p48 Lady Justania <6> Sire of Gilbert d'Harfleur (1444). Arrogant noblewoman. TC2,p98 M Charles the Wise <6> (+ ) Sire of De Vandreuil (~1680). web M Hardestadt the Younger <6> (1150:1191) Progeny of Hardestadt the Elder. Sire of Jan http://vampirerpg.free.fr/WhiteWolf/Genealogy/Ventrue.html (5 of 19) 12:23:25 AM VtM - WhiteWolf: Genealogy -- Ventrue Pieterzoon (1723). Masquerades as his sire. From TC2 we could think that that the Younger is 5th gen, but he is more probably 6th gen (cf. GC1, CN-V). TC2,p99 CN-V NoP M Heinz Eulau <6> Progeny of Hardestadt (the Elder). Inner Circle. One of the founders of the Camarilla. GttC M Master Frazier <6> (:1409) GC2 M Wilhelm Waldburg <6> (1408:1440) Progeny of Gustav Breidenstein.. Sire of Henriette. First progeny of Gustav Breidenstein. Prince of Berlin since 1998. BbN,pp15-17,62 BC M Doran <6> (1455:1471+1955) Progeny of Gaius Marcellus. Young philosopher, interested in Carthage. Settled in Louisiana around 1700. Murdered in 1955. NObN,pp17-25 Katarina Kornfeld <6> (1485:1507) Progeny of Gustav Breidenstein. BbN,p66 M Datura <6> Sire of Lodin (1852). He is a friend of Eletria. CbN1 CbN2,p113 M Baylor <6> Sire of Eleanor Hodge (1864) and Dr. Joshua McCallister. Ventrue Justicar (before 1998). NecA BC Lucinde <6> (:1656) Progeny of Severus. She is Alastor. Ventrue Justicar elected in 1998. She always wears gloves to conceal the 'mark of the beast', a trophy sigil given to Alastors. Cb-V CotN,p49 GttC,p27 VtM-R, license character M D'Harcourt <6> Marquess of Normandy. web M Friedrich von Köln <6> (:17th century) Progeny of Gustav Breidenstein. Georgia Rowlands <6> (+ ) Sire of Upton Rowlands (1826). DC,p59 M Peter Kleist <6> (1727:1757) Progeny of Gustav Breidenstein. Wilhelm's bodyguard BbN,p64 BC M Dylan <6> (1920:1944) Progeny of Gotsdam. He is the 8th of the Red List. 49 Artemis Orthia Settled in the Peloponnesus and took the role of the Greek goddess. CbR-V M Evarchus Prince of Corinth in Ancient Greece. CbR-V M Lysander Spartan general. CbR-V M Owain ap Ieuan, aka. Owain Evans (:~1053) Ventrue Elder of Atlanta, however not in the primogen. Antitribu. Diablerised the Gangrel Blaidd a millenium ago. Had been the controlling force behind the small Welsh kingdom of Rhufoniog for two http://vampirerpg.free.fr/WhiteWolf/Genealogy/Ventrue.html (6 of 19) 12:23:25 AM VtM - WhiteWolf: Genealogy -- Ventrue hundred years, aroun the 10th century. He last emerged from torpor in the 17th century, and traveled to America. He is the Kinslayer of prophecy. He has the power of healing ever since he drank the blood of Joseph of Arimathea. After discovering his ability in 1999, he became known as the Wanderer, and travels the world to release all Cainites from the Curse. BC M Bruce de Guy Cardinal in 1933, signed the Revised Code of Milan. SHS GttS M Godefroy Ventrue Justicar. Cb-As Hoteph Ventrue Justicar. WoD1,p9 CbN2,p22 M Baron Fredrich von Sieburg (+1252) This Ventrue of age, wealth and repute in both mortal and kindred worlds, is exposed and killed by the Inquisition. VST Anushin-Rawan Created an island sanctuary for all vampires. Yiaros island in the Aegean Sean. Where she originated a revenant family. Cb-V CbR-V Qadi Vardek Member of the True Hand. DSBH M Gustav Mallenhous Antitribu. He created the Inquisition of Sabbat. SHS M Mustafa Prince of Istanbul. WoD2 Countess Saviarre Queen of the Grand Court of Paris at the side of Alexandre. VDA,p93 LS1 AK,p70 M Democritus Justicar in the 16th century. CbR-V M Jonas Valmont Progeny of Nicholas Valmont. Ventrue Justicar in The Silver Circle VDA LARP. M Clotaire web M Siegfried <7-6> (356:378) Progeny of Regulus. He diablerised his own sire. Was a Visigoth chieftain. Now Prince over Vancouver, which he is the absolute ruler. He is enforcing the policy of no fighting between kindred and truce with the local Garous. DAV,p97 Ancillae blood M Junius <7> (:-149) Progeny of Gnaeus. Ignorance is bliss, for both Junius and the Cainites of Cordoba. Junius was one of the Roman soilders who invaded the city in 152 BCE. He was a steady if uninspired soilder, with great respect for the chain of command. It was this quality that won him the "promotion" into the ranks of the Ventrue. VN M Marius <7> (+ ) Sire of Hrothulf (380) and Gracis Nostinus (412). Roman general, killed http://vampirerpg.free.fr/WhiteWolf/Genealogy/Ventrue.html (7 of 19) 12:23:25 AM VtM - WhiteWolf: Genealogy -- Ventrue by Hrothulf. MibN M Baron Hredel <7> Sire of Rudolf Brandl (899). TbN,p103 M Nicholas <7> (800:832) Progeny of Malthias. Seneschal to the Prince of London. CoW,p35 M Zombar Arpad <7> (+ ) Progeny of Bulscu. ended his unlife in a violent suicide. TbN,p98 M Geza Arpad <7> (age late 50s:992) Progeny of Bulscu. Embraced in Buda. The historical prince of the Magyars died in 997. Prince then Archbishop of Esztergom, Hungary. TbN,p99 Theodora <7> Sire of Basil (1021). CobN,p116 M Vencel Rikard <7> (age mid 30s:1013) Progeny of Bulscu. Embraced in Buda-Pest. Prince of Buda-Pest. TbN,p105 TC2 TC3 Nova Arpad <7> (age early 30s:1050) Progeny of Gregor. Sire of Gustavus (1806). Prince of Mediasch, Transylvania. TbN,p103 TC1,p88 TC2,p99 TC3 TC4,p23 CbR-Tz M Skithos <7> Prince of Adrianople in 1203. M Valerius <7> (age early 30s:1066) Progeny of Bindusara. Sire of Lady Anne Bowesley (1688). Lieutenant of Prince Mitras. A wiry, athletic man in the early 30s, he has long red hair and a neatly-cropped beard. Sometimes said to be a progeny of Mithras. WoD1,p36 Cb-V GC2,p78 GC3 Anna Comnena <7> (1126:1153) Progeny of Ducas. Sire of Irene Stellas (1169). Chamberlain of the Antonian Ventrue. CobN,p112 M Titus <7> Sire of Dominique (13th century). CotI,p67 Michaela <7> (:1300) Sire of Tabitha Bauer (probably 1999). So-called "Prince of New York". WoD2 CN-R CN-Br license character M Gilbert d'Harfleur <7> (1426:1444) Progeny of Lady Justania. TC2,p98 M Thomas Carlyle <7> Sire of Dorian Adams (1701). DCbN M David Case <7> Sire of Dr. Edward Walker (1866). DCbN M Quentin <7> (:end 16th century) Regent of Normandy. web M Robert Pedder <7> (:end 17th century+1998) He was a British soldier. He is Prince of Hong Kong. Destroyed by the Kuei-jin in 1998. WoD1,p90 WoD2 NoP http://vampirerpg.free.fr/WhiteWolf/Genealogy/Ventrue.html (8 of 19) 12:23:25 AM VtM - WhiteWolf: Genealogy -- Ventrue Anya <7> Sire of Nikolai (1706). NoP M Jan Pieterzoon <7> (:1723) Progeny of Hardestadt (the Younger). Framed by spiky blond hair and deep blue eyes. NoP CN-V CN-Tr CbR-V CN-Br M Charlemagne <7> Sire of Benedic (1792). NoP De Sade <7> Sire of Clarice Fontaigne (1804). BbN M De Vandreuil <7> (:end 17th century) Progeny of Charles the Wise. Sire of Catherine de Vandreuil (end 20th century). Marquess of Lyons. web M Édouard de Morsac <7> Marquess of Aquitaine and Occitany. web M Upton Rowlands <7> (1769:1826) Progeny of Georgia Rowlands. DC,p59 Eleanor Hodge <7> (:1864+june 1999) Progeny of Baylor. Sire of Benjamin (1964). Primogen of Atlanta. Prince Benison's wife. Was archon of her sire Baylor, Ventrue Justicar. She embraced Benjamin unknown to Benison. Cured from the Blood Curse by the Wanderer in BC3. Died during the Atlanta takeover by the Sabbat in CN-M. NecA BC CN-Tz CN-M M Joshua McCallister <7> Progeny of Baylor. NecA M Lodin <7> (:1852+1993) Progeny of Datura. Sire of Drummond (1865) , Ballard (1881) , Neally (1896) , Tommy Hinds (1906) , Capone (1941) , Peterson (1978) , Schumpeter (1981) , Jackson (1984) , Weatherbottom (1984) , Riggs , Brennon Thornhill (1985) and Lorraine Matthews (1987). Prince of Chicago until his death. CbN1 CbN2 GttC M Lothar Constantine <7> (+~1870) Sire of Jereaux Guilbeau and Marcel Guilbeau (1866). Probably diablerised by Jereaux around 1870. NObN,pp75 M ? <7> Prince of Amsterdam. WoD1,p48 WoD2 M Laurent de Gueldre <7> Sire of Philippe (~1920). web M Abram <7> Sire of Tennant Usher. Former prince of Sydney and Melbourne "at least in name". Declared himself "Prince of Australia," after which he went suddenly missing. Reappeared in 1927 to become prince of Camberra and no longer involves himself in the Jyhad. WoD2 M Oliver Ligon <7> (+1871) Sire of Pariah, the Abomination (1860). He is allied with Maxwell in Chicago. Killed by Lodin's men. UBRM,p91 Henriette <7> Progeny of Wilhelm Waldburg. BC http://vampirerpg.free.fr/WhiteWolf/Genealogy/Ventrue.html (9 of 19) 12:23:25 AM VtM - WhiteWolf: Genealogy -- Ventrue Camille T'sien <7> (:1922) HK Dillon Abernathy <7> WoD2 M Robert Kross Sire of Juan-Miguel Ramirez. Aide to Hardestadt and one of the first archons of the Camarilla. CbR-V M Philippe de Margaux (:894) Prince two times and archon for three decades. Strong candidate for Justicar until he disappeared in 1791. CbR-V M Anton Borecelli (+1440) Prince of Venice in 1400, destroyed by Petrina Nicolovna and the Sabbat. VST Queen Catarina Prince of Milan in 1428. VST M Abdul Rahmann Sire of Shayke Muhammad. WoD2 M Alexander Garlotte (+1999) Sire of Fin , Katrina and Isaac. Prince of Baltimore. In love with Victoria Ash. Killed by Katrina in an explosion. CN-V CN-Tz CN-Tr CN-Br M Quincy Cullen (+1832) Sire of Vannevar Thomas. Killed by an indian Cherokee. PoC M Lord Kelvin Elder Europe London. PoC M Joseph Bar Elder Europe Prussian. PoC M Galen Elder of clan Ventrue. PG2,p123 M Arturo San Gerande Prince of Belize; has three Samedi bodyguards all claiming to be progeny of Baron Samedi himself. WoD2 M Hrothulf <8-7> (:380) Progeny of Marius. Sire of Chiclena (16th century). He is a Dane embraced just before Rome withdrew the forces it had stationed in England. He hated Marius for his decadence and corruption and finally slew him. Tormented by Gracis Nostinus, he flew to the New World. Prince of Juneautown in 1818. MibN (Beowulf old english Tale) M Gracis Nostinus <8> (:412) Progeny of Marius. Tormented Hrothulf for having killed their sire. Prince of Kilbourntown in 1834 MibN M Cartagio <8> Sire of Joachim von Neumann (1502). TC3 M Rudolf Brandl <8> (878:899+ ) Progeny of Baron Hredel. Embraced in Germany. Prince of Prague around 1200. Dies in the battle of Prague. TbN,p102 VtM-R http://vampirerpg.free.fr/WhiteWolf/Genealogy/Ventrue.html (10 of 19) 12:23:25 AM VtM - WhiteWolf: Genealogy -- Ventrue M Kuritz <8> Sire of Lucretia of Hardtz (1098). TC1,p89 Nuri <8> Sire of Nadim ibn Nuri (1132). VN M Basil of Thessalonika <8> (973:1021) Progeny of Theodora. Under Stanislav tutelage. CobN,p116 Irene Stellas <8> (1145:1169) Progeny of Anna Comnena. Domestic Prefect. CobN,p115 Dominique <8> (:13th century) Progeny of Titus. CotI,p67 M Kyle Strathcona <8> (:1514) Antitribu. Cardinal of Canada. CotN MobN NoP Chiclena <8> (:16th century+ ) Progeny of Hrothulf. Was Hrothulf's wife. Fighted the Menominee tribe and their Lupine allies. Killed by the outcast Lupine named Usla. MibN Lady Anne Bowesley <8> (1635:1688) Progeny of Valerius. Queen of London. WoD1,p36 WoD2 NoP CbR-V CN-Br Dorian Adams <8> (:1701) Progeny of Thomas Carlyle. DCbN M Nikolai <8> (:1706) Progeny of Anya. Prince of St. Petersburg since 1990. NoP Night Star <8> Sire of Louis Fortier (1754). LAbN NoP M Contillio <8> Sire of Karen Chartry (1792). NObN M Benedic <8> (:1792) Progeny of Charlemagne. Prince of Las Vegas since 1949. NoP GttC BM Clarice Fontaigne <8> (:1804) Progeny of De Sade. Antitribu. BbN M Gustavus <8> (1780:1806) Progeny of Nova Arpad. Nova's Whip. TC4,p30 Yong-Sung Chang <8> (:1848) GC4 M Harold Goodston aka. Pariah <8> (1828:1860) Progeny of Oliver Ligon. Abomination. Silver Fang Embraced by a Ventrue. Looking for Golconda and changed his name to Pariah. CotN UBRM,p60-61 M Edgar Drummond <8> (1831:1865+1993) Progeny of Lodin. CbN1 CbN2 M Marcel Guilbeau <8> (:1866) Progeny of Lothar Constantine. Sire of Christopher (1985) and Anthony (1986). Prince of New Orleans. NObN M Dr. Edward Walker <8> (:1866) Progeny of David Case. DCbN M http://vampirerpg.free.fr/WhiteWolf/Genealogy/Ventrue.html (11 of 19) 12:23:25 AM VtM - WhiteWolf: Genealogy -- Ventrue Sir Andrew McCardle <8> Sire of Edward Vignes (1882). LAbN M Irving Boldger <8> Sire of Jochen Van Nuys (1908). NoP M Horatio Ballard <8> (1832:1881) Progeny of Lodin. Sire of Lawrence Ballard (1939) and Alan Sovereign (1959). CbN1 CbN2,p124-126 GttC GttS Anna Schelling <8> (:end 19th century) Marquess of Eastern France. web M Edward Neally <8> (1863:1896) Progeny of Lodin. Antitribu. CbN1 CbN2,p135-136 Therèse Maurier <8> Sire of João Bilé (1911). CbR-V M Villeneuve <8> (:~1905 (beginning 20th)) Sire of Roche (~1930). Marquess of Marseilles. web M Tommy Hinds <8> (1850:1906+1993) Progeny of Lodin. Was a socialist leader during Pullam strike, embraced by Lodin to end the strike. CbN1 CbN2 M Phillipe Navital <8> Sire of Mariel St. John (1930). LAbN M Tennant Usher <8> Progeny of Abram. WoD2 M Erasmos Gallister <8> He is the right-hand man of the prince of Birmingham. SHS Jessica Morrow - Cashmere <8> Sire of Nichole (1991). Archon of Karl Schrekt, Tremere Justicar. BbN M Philippe <8> (:~1920) Progeny of Laurent de Gueldre. web M Benjamin <8> (:1964) Progeny of Eleanor. NecA BC M Capone <8> (1891:1941) Progeny of Lodin. Sire of Frank Gaughan (1952) and Pham Hong (1978). CbN1 CbN2,p127-128 M Riggs <8> Progeny of Lodin. CbN1 CbN2 M T.J. McMillan <8> Sire of Leon White/8-Ball. IE1 M Joseph Peterson <8> (1938:1978) Progeny of Lodin. CbN1 CbN2,p131 M Jacob Schumpeter <8> (1939:1981) Progeny of Lodin. CbN1 CbN2,p128-129 M Bobby WeatherBotton - Hurricane <8> (1963:1984) Progeny of Lodin. CbN1 CbN2,p132-133 M Kevin Jackson <8> (1964:1984) Progeny of Lodin. Sire of XX Jackson and two others. He http://vampirerpg.free.fr/WhiteWolf/Genealogy/Ventrue.html (12 of 19) 12:23:25 AM VtM - WhiteWolf: Genealogy -- Ventrue embraced one of his brothers and two others blood that are now leaders of a gang in LA. CbN1 CbN2,p130 M Brennon Thornhill <8> (1950:1985+1993) Progeny of Lodin. Owned the Succubus Club. CbN1 CbN2 M Lorraine Matthews <8> (1966:1987) Progeny of Lodin. CbN1 CbN2,p134 Catherine de Vandreuil <8> (:end 20th century) Progeny of De Vandreuil. web Tabitha Bauer <8> (:probably 1999+1999) Progeny of Michaela. Diablerised by Khalil Ravana. CN-R M Juan-Miguel Ramirez Progeny of Robert Kross. CbR-V M Enguerrand Serpent of the family tree. Dwell in Normandy. AK,p124 M Ogier Fouinon Prince of Avignon. AK,p70 M Vannevar Thomas (1732:1776) Progeny of Quincy Cullen. Sire of Swede (1851) , Margaret (1859) , Leland Stanford Jr.(1884) and Donna Cambridge (1980). Prince of San Francisco. LAbN,p102 BW PoC Petal Mysteriously destroyed during a thunderstorm in Brussels. Cb-V M Shayke Muhammad Progeny of Abdul Rahmann. Ruler of Al-Hasa. WoD2 ? Prince of Managua. WoD2 ? Prince of Colon, Panama. WoD2 M Wallace Prince of Birmingham. PG2,p127 WOD2 M Nickolai Sire of Tommy Pallazo. Advisor of Nicholas II. Fleed from Russia. Primogen of San Francisco in ~1916. BW PoC ? Prince of Arequipa, Peru. BoN Fin Progeny of Alexander Garlotte. CN-V Katrina Progeny of Alexander Garlotte. Killed Garlotte in an explosion. CNV CN-Br M Isaac Goldwin Progeny of Alexander Garlotte. Sheriff of Baltimore, then Prince of Baltimore since Garlotte's death and before the city fell to the Sabbat. CN-V CN-Br http://vampirerpg.free.fr/WhiteWolf/Genealogy/Ventrue.html (13 of 19) 12:23:25 AM VtM - WhiteWolf: Genealogy -- Ventrue Abigail Woodruff Hosted by Hesha. CN-Se Isabella Balboa Garcia Mendes <8> (1930:~1952) Embraced in Hvana, Cuba. Vampire of Cleveland, Ohio. BN,p3-4 Young blood M Gaius Cassius <9> Sire of Lucius Trebius Rufus (79). JbN,p113 M Piotr <9> Sire of Lady Seinia of Muscovy (1042). AK,p86 M Otto <9> Sire of Roland (1103). TbN,p102 TC2 TC3 Kazi (one of The Triplets) <9> (age 29:1001) Antitribu, Teta and Zil are mute (their tongues were cut out during their human servitude) and now speak through Kazi. non-licence character Teta (one of The Triplets) <9> (age 29:1001) Antitribu, Teta and Zil are mute (their tongues were cut out during their human servitude) and now speak through Kazi. non-licence character Zil (one of The Triplets) <9> (age 29:1001) Antitribu, Teta and Zil are mute (their tongues were cut out during their human servitude) and now speak through Kazi. nonlicence character M Walther von Torsten <9> Sire of Konrad von Aupfholm. TbN,p107 Lucretia of Hardtz <9> (:1098) Progeny of Kuritz. Retainer to Lord Jurgen. TC1,p89 M Nadim ibn Nuri <9> (:1132) Progeny of Nuri. An ambitious Cainite out to make a name for himself, no matter what obsticles the elders through in his way. He still has rounded cheeks and a boyish appearence. makeing most believe him to be a glorified errand boy. VN M Vincent Day <9> (:1327) Antitribu. Sabbat Paladin. PGS CotN M Joachim von Neumann <9> (:1502) Progeny of Cartagio. TC3 M Carl Wisor <9> (1709:1725) Traitor of the Sabbat. SHS M Louis Fortier <9> (1726:1754) Progeny of Night Star. Sire of Catherine Du Bois (1910) and Elena Gutierres (1975). Minister of the Western City of Angels. LAbN NoP Karen Chartry <9> (:1792) Progeny of Contillio. NObN M Don Cristian de Leon Negro <9> Sire of Jesus Ramirez (1843). LAbN M Iain MacLaren <9> (:1874) One of the only four Kindred in Kingston, Ontario. Serves nominally as the prince. WoD2 http://vampirerpg.free.fr/WhiteWolf/Genealogy/Ventrue.html (14 of 19) 12:23:25 AM VtM - WhiteWolf: Genealogy -- Ventrue M Edward Vignes <9> (1820:1882) Progeny of Sir Andrew McCardle. Sire of Vera Vignes (1882) and Henry Waters (1894). LAbN M Jefferson Foster <9> (1866:1897) Antitribu. Bishop. PG2,p133 BB M Jochen Van Nuys <9> (:1908) Progeny of Irving Boldger. Prince of San Francisco. NoP M João Bilé <9> (:1911) Progeny of Therèse Maurier. Sire of Robin Withers (1976) , Michael Brandeis (1989) and Margarida Cordeiro (1993). CbR-V Salondra <9> Sire of Randel (1935). BHDB Mariel St. John <9> (1903:1930) Progeny of Phillipe Navital. Antitribu. LAbN Roche <9> (:~1930) Progeny of Villeneuve. web M Lawrence Ballard <9> (1900:1939+1993) Progeny of Horatio Ballard. Sire of David Geduld (1952). CbN1 CbN2 LAbN M Frank Gaughan - Nina <9> (1911:1952+1993) Progeny of Capone. CbN1 CbN2 M Alan Sovereign <9> (1903:1959) Progeny of Horatio Ballard. CbN2,p126-127 PG2,p125 M Pham Hong <9> (1956:1978+1993) Progeny of Capone. CbN1 CbN2 M Jazz Murphy <9> Antitribu. Member of the Deathbringers Sabbat nomad pack. SHS Chuc Luc <9> (:1978) CbN1 M Christopher <9> (:1986) Progeny of Marcel Guilbeau. NObN M Anthony <9> (:1986) Progeny of Marcel Guilbeau. NObN Nichole <9> (:1991) Progeny of Jessica Morrow. BbN M Becky <9> (1984:1991) BB M XX Jackson <9> Progeny of Kevin Jackson. Embraced by his brother, he and two others are now leaders of a gang in LA. CbN2,p130 M Burn <9> (+1998) Antitribu. Fairuza's Pack. TC4,p85 M Leon White/8-Ball <9> Progeny of T.J. McMillan. IE1 M Count Orsi <9> Antitribu. VtM-R M http://vampirerpg.free.fr/WhiteWolf/Genealogy/Ventrue.html (15 of 19) 12:23:26 AM VtM - WhiteWolf: Genealogy -- Ventrue Sprenger British Sabbat. He was the leader of a Sabbat band from Maine. He threatened to kill Madeline Coventry. He disappeared in 1784. DC,pp17,61 M Swede (:1851+ ) Progeny of Vannevar Thomas. He was diablerised by Sullivan (a Gaki). PoC Margaret (:1859+ ) Progeny of Vannevar Thomas. PoC M Leland Stanford Jr. (:1884) Progeny of Vannevar Thomas. Stanford University in 1891. PoC Donna Cambridge (:1980) Progeny of Vannevar Thomas. BW PoC M Claudius Sire of Auston Jacobson. Diary M Dr. Doc Michaels (+1993) Sire of Emily Grange. The Ventrue Minister of Health in San Francisco. BW M Tommy Pallazo (+1975) Progeny of Nickolai. Killed by the Sabbat. PoC M Friedrich von Weber Sire of Estranza. Cb-V Margarida Cordeiro <10-9> (:1993) Progeny of João Bilé. Masquerades as an Anarch Toreador. She commited diablerie once, unknown to her sire. CbR-V M Lucius Trebius Rufus <10> (30:79+Anarch Revolt) Progeny of Gaius Cassius. Sire of Leucruy of Provence (570) and Vicelin of Marseilles (1092). Crusader and maybe in Golconda, possess Presence 6 and Dominate 7. JbN,p112 Lady Seinia of Muscovy <10> (1015:1042) Progeny of Piotr. Grail Knight. Will be an Antitribu. AK,p86 M Konrad von Aupfholm <10> Progeny of Walther von Torsten. Trader in Krakow. TbN,p107 M Roland <10> (age late 20s:1103) Progeny of Otto. Was Master of Slaves for Bulscu. Spy and informant to Count Jocalo. TbN,p100 TC1,p89 TC2 TC3 M Jesus Ramirez <10> (1802:1843) Progeny of Don Cristian de Leon Negro. La Hermandad's second-in-command. LAbN BC2 M Theodore Al'Azif <10> RaNY Vera Vignes <10> (1822:1882) Progeny of Edward Vignes. LAbN M Henry Waters <10> (1862:1894) Progeny of Edward Vignes. LAbN http://vampirerpg.free.fr/WhiteWolf/Genealogy/Ventrue.html (16 of 19) 12:23:26 AM VtM - WhiteWolf: Genealogy -- Ventrue Catherine Du Bois <10> (1883:1910) Progeny of Louis Fortier. LAbN Ilyana Ravidovich <10> (:1931) Holds some interesting information concerning Baba Yaga. CotN M Randel <10> (:1935) Progeny of Salondra. Antitribu. BHDB M David Geduld <10> (1923:1952) Progeny of Lawrence Ballard. LAbN Elena Gutierres <10> (1955:1975) Progeny of Louis Fortier. LAbN Robin Withers <10> (:1976) Progeny of João Bilé. CbR-V M Michael Brandeis <10> (:1989) Progeny of João Bilé. CbR-V Helen Drake <10> web M Guy du Berry Domitor of Talbot Fitzwilliam. AK,p121 M Auston Jacobson Progeny of Claudius. Diary M Dr. Emily Grange Progeny of Doc Michaels. The new Ventrue Minister of Health in San Francisco. BW M Estranza Progeny of Friedrich von Weber. Cb-V Weak blood M Leucruy of Provence <11> (540:570+Anarch Revolt) Progeny of Lucius Trebius Rufus. Prepare to fight to recover the city of Jerusalem from the muslims. JbN,p114 M Vicelin of Marseilles <11> (1065:1092) Progeny of Lucius Trebius Rufus. Masquerade as a knight. But is amoral. Will be an Antitribu with the diablerie of his sire Lucius. JbN,p114 M Gino Manitelli <11> (:1932) DCbN M Earl <11> (:1952) AH Marie-Hélène Dutoit <11> Lost Angels Pack. Separitist. MobN M Little Willie (William Terry) <11> Antitribu. Member of the Dead Gypsies - a nomad pack. SHS Cass <11> Sire of Portia (1998). NoP Portia <12> (:1998) Progeny of Cass. An aspect of Helena's self. NoP Evelyn <12> Priest of Les Orphelins Pack. MobN http://vampirerpg.free.fr/WhiteWolf/Genealogy/Ventrue.html (17 of 19) 12:23:26 AM VtM - WhiteWolf: Genealogy -- Ventrue M Dancer <12> Antitribu. Member of the Sabbat nomadic pack the "Crypt-Ticks". SHS M Jerry <12> Sire of Samson (1989). CbN2 Karina Dobson <12> (:1973) DCbN M Samson <13> (1965:1989) Progeny of Jerry. Antitribu. CbN2 Unknown generation M Robert Gillus Killed by the Blood Curse. BC2 Malak Sire of Shayke Bandar. WoD2 M Shayke Bandar Progeny of Malak. WoD2 M Antonius Haminus Cb-V M Charlemagne Cb-V M Rasputin Cb-V M Ruud Retief (:~1900) Cb-V Mme. d'Excavalier EEW Maria Cb-N M Jason Summers Cb-V M Carlos Cb-V M Charles Farthington WoD1 Ea Adapa Cb-V M Vittorio Angelotti Became Director in 1811 and disappeared after 80 years; he created an illusion of the Ventrue antediluvian at a clan conclave. CbR-V Cattarina de Volo CbR-V M Matthias Van Dorn Sire of Casper Johnson. CbR-V M Casper Johnson Progeny of Matthias Van Dorn. CbR-V M Redford Sire of Charles "Charlie" Vane. WoD2 M Charles "Charlie" Vane Progeny of Redford. A pirate. WoD2 M Laszlo Mirac Antitribu. Bishop. GttC http://vampirerpg.free.fr/WhiteWolf/Genealogy/Ventrue.html (18 of 19) 12:23:26 AM VtM - WhiteWolf: Genealogy -- Ventrue M Alexander Cantor Sire of Duke. GttC M Duke Progeny of Alexander Cantor. Former ghoul. GttC M Dennis Rundgren GttS M Crush Lawler GttS M Antonius Prince of Cairo until 14th century, assassinated by Setites. WoD2 M Jean-Paul (+1999) Antitribu. Diablerised by Khalil Ravana. CN-R M Clark Ionesco PG2 Mrs. Ionesco Married to Clark Ionesco. PG2 M Cyprian Prince of a small city. NoP ToTB Anabela Almeira Sire of William Anson. HoD M William Anson, aka Guglielmo Collina Progeny of Anabela Almeira. HoD M Vladislav Sengir Primogen of Florence. HoD M Giuseppe Frezzato Knight Inquisitor of the Sabbat. HoD =Bushi= =Gaki= =Nagaraja= (?) 0 vampires =Other vampires= Gargoyles Erik <7> (+ ) Formerly Gangrel. Transformed into a Gargoyle by Etrius. Killed by Christof and his coterie. VtM-R Ublo-Satha <7> (:963) Progeny of Harlequin. CbN2,p122 Rocia <7> Sire of Ferox (13th century). KmW,p55 Alvusia (+16th century) A twenty-foot, twelve-ton monstruosity bound to the floor of Coeris. It births the chantry's Gargoyles though its massive abdomen. HoT M Chaundice (:1121+1126) The first Gargoyle ever created, vanished in Tzimisce territory. Thought to have survived and has since lead a band of rouge Gargoyles using the name "Rock Lord". HoT M Ferox <8> (:13th century) Progeny of Rocia. Was a celt from Britain. Ghoul of the Brujah, then of the Ventrue. Unboundable. True Faith. Freed the gargoyles and was embraced in http://vampirerpg.free.fr/WhiteWolf/Genealogy/Gargoyle.html (1 of 2) 12:23:27 AM VtM - WhiteWolf: Genealogy -- Gargoyles return. He is the 7th of the Red List. KmW,pp51-55 Young blood Luma <9> (:1123) One of the one of the original Gargoyles who were 'born' instead of embraced or transformed by ritual. Leader of Virstania's Gargoyle slaves and the oldest living Gargoyle. HoT Luma "Stone Beauty" <9> (:1183) One of the one of the original Gargoyles who were 'born' instead of embraced or transformed by ritual. Exceptionally attractive for a Gargoyle. Many male Gargoyles desire to mate with her. HoT M Fidus "The Shrunken Beast" <10> (:1187) One of the original Gargoyles who were 'born' instead of embraced or transformed by ritual. HoT M Rusticus <10> (+1561) Formerly a Tzimisce. Learn Thaumaturgy from Vaclav. JbN,p104 Weak blood Erinyi <11> Antitribu. Navigators Pack. MobN Kuei-Jin Cathay Kindred of the East Tieh Ju, the Iron Crysanthemum (+1999) Bodhisattva, fell in battle with the Ravnos Antediluvian. ToTB M The Either Thunders Master (+1999) Bodhisattva, fell in battle with the Ravnos Antediluvian. ToTB M Chou Li Bodhisattva, survived the encounter with the Ravnos Antediluvian. ToTB Hao Wei-Liang Resplendent Crane. NoP Jiejie Li Bone Flower Ancestor of the Extraordinary Commission. NoP Chiu Bao, First Oni (:1631) Devil Tiger Mandarin of the Extraordinary Commission. NoP Yoshida Ozaki House Bishamon. NoP Ch'ang. NoP Fun Toy (:1943) Thrashing Dragon Mandarin of the Flatbush and Stockton Posse. NoP http://vampirerpg.free.fr/WhiteWolf/Genealogy/KOE.html (1 of 2) 12:23:28 AM VtM - WhiteWolf: Genealogy -- Kindred of the East Monkey Trip Wu (:1951) Thrashing Dragon Mandarin of the New Promise Mandarinate. NoP Han Hui (:1962) Resplendent Crane Mandarin of the Violet Path Posse. NoP Maximum Sun (:1917) Resplendent Crane Mandarin of the Emerald Ministry. NoP Sun Tai T'ung Master of Effie Feng (1784). Gaki DC,p50 Effie Feng (1759:1784) Disciple of Sun Tai T'ung. Gaki DC,p50 M Heike Yusuke Saburo Gaki DAV Kwon (+1906) The Family. PoC M Grandfather (+1995) Master of Loo and Sullivan. Magician. The Family. PoC M Loo (+1995) Disciple of Grandfather. The Family. PoC M Sullivan (:1851) Disciple of Grandfather. Master of Kathy. The Family. He diablerised Swede. PoC BW Kathy Disciple of Sullivan. PoC Yashiri Master of Yokoshi. Bushi DAV M Yokoshi Disciple of Yashiri. Bushi DAV M Feng Sha (+1993) Clan Yin Shan, The Dark Mountain Clan. Diablerized by Don Benedict. BW M Iwo Fortuneteller Japanese kindred in San Francisco. BW M Marty Chin Chinese vampire in San Francisco. BW PoC M Lun Meng (+ ) Master of Ying Lei. He met Zao-Lat. TC4,p96 M Ying Lei, Thunder Hawk. (:Just before British occupation) Disciple of Lun Meng. Thousand Whispers 7. Want to clean the dragons lines in Transylvania. Celestyn guest in Romania. TC4,p96 Bortai the Fair, Bone Dancer (:1227) Bone Flower Wan Kuei, ritually sacrificed along with many other women and buried with the Great Khan. WfE Unknown Clan Known Generation *4th Generation **Domingo GttCM *6th Generation **Harlequin -Sire of Ublo-Satha (963). CbN2,p122 *7th Generation **Mukhtar Bey - (:1354) Caitiff prince of Cairo since the 14th century. WoD2 *Eigth Generation **Alexi Darba (+1973) She attempted to force the Camarilla to Acknowledge her as a clan (Caitiff) in her own right. Pariah **Rose Chandler (:1666) - Caitiff GC2 **Valerie (+1993) Sire of Dickie (1977). Caitiff. Killed in a Under a Blood Red Moon. CbN1UBRM **Dumas Founder of the Jocastatians. Has been diablerised by his three progeny, who gained his knowledges to continue his quest. BoN **Ismene Sire of Sennacherib. Member of the Jocastatians. Has been diablerised by her progeny Sennacherib, who gained her knowledges. BoN **Sennacherib Progeny of Ismene. Sire of Ayisha. Member of the Jocastatians, he diablerised his sire to get her memories and abilities. BoNCbR-M **Alfred Benezri Pander. One of the three Bishops of Montreal. Ex-Inquisitors. Leader of Shepherds of Caine Pack. MobNNoP *Ninth Generation **Ayisha - Progeny of Sennacherib. Member of the Jocastatians. BoN **Richard Fulcher (Dickie) -(1962:1977) Progeny of Valerie. Caitiff CbN1CbN2 ** **Derrick Stack (:1980) - Caitiff CbN1 **Donny (+1993) - Sire of Jasper Krevets (1983). Killed in a Under a Blood Red Moon. CbN1UBRM *Tenth Generation **Tobias Leveler - (:1615) Caitiff. Child Kindred, acts like young girl, but sophisticated. GC2 **Amethyst - (1911:1928) Sire of Rose (1982). LAbN **Count Zaroff - (:1941) Caitiff WoD1 **Gordon Keaton - (:1972) Caitiff CbN1 **Jasper Krevets - (1960:1983) Progeny of Donny. CbN1 UBRM CbN2 **Susan (+1993) Sire of Raymond Wallace (1985). Killed in a Under a Blood Red Moon. CbN1UBRM **Jason Dodgerson - (:1770) AH **Raymond - (:1950) Caitiff NObN **Bach - (1931:1958) Antitribu. BB *E11th Generation **Hanna Redmonds (Angel) - She is anarch. CbN1 CbN2 **Caroline Bishops - Pander. Queens of Mercy Pack. Pregnant. MobN **Rose (1967:1982) - Progeny of Amethyst. Sire of Marc Perleman (1991). LAbN **Raymond Wallace (1954:1985) - Progeny of Susan. CbN1 CbN2 *12th Generation **Louis Pasteur (Jacob Prestor) (:1895) - AH **Priscilla Gibbs (:1973) - Caitiff CbN1 **Smith - Sire of Margarite (1990). CbN2 **Marc Perleman (Zipper) (1973:1991) - Progeny of Rose. LAbN *13th Generation **Margarite (1972:1990) -Progeny of Smith. She is pander. CbN2 **Mary Johnson - Sire of Richard Justice. She is Sabbat. RaAm **Terranda Jackson (:1975) - An enemy of Dillon Abernathy. WoD2 *14th Generation **Richard Justice - Progeny of Mary Johnson. RaAm *15th Generation **Cesar Holfield (:1996) Caitiff with the "mark of the crescent moon" upon him, despite his not being the "last daughter of Eve". CotN Uncertain Generation *Perhaps 3rd Generation **Amriat (:~ -8000) He destroyed Dracian in his desire to take the Tree of Knowledge and its fruit for himself. Gypsies **Namrael the Enochite (:~ -8000) Progeny of maybe Irad. She broke from "the undead city of her sires" and joined the Circus. She sacrificed herself in a rite to strengthen the Circus so it could continue. She bleed todeath to feed her power to the Incarna "Cara" an ancient spirit of the "Midnight Circus". MCM *Perhaps 4th Generation **Khufu the Pharoah/Reuben - This creature is described in the Red Death Trilogy which has been removed from White Wolf's cannon. A complete mystery. He and his sister (?) are likely powerful Undeads. They pose as ordinary mortals in every sense, though their power is without question. Recently they have been posing as Reuben and Rachel, a mysterious pair. He dresses in angelic white, while she seems a normal ghoul. Both have some serious-ass plans. They even leave Lameth and Anis wondering about their identity and abilities. Maybe Khufu is the Malkav antediluvian, and his sister is the Toreador antediluvian. Another suggestion is that he and his sister are the children of Seth, who is the ghoul of Caine. RD1 **Rachel Young - This creature is described in the Red Death Trilogy which has been removed from White Wolf's cannon. She seems a normal ghoul of Melville. Singer of the Jazz trio. She is twin sister of Reuben. RD1M **StoneMan -He is shrouded in mystery and all attempts to get answers about his age or history from him are met with an enigmatic smile. The Stoneman has allegedly created several new Disciplines on his own, and is willing to teach the powers he has developed to other Caitiff - if they meet his standards. Some few have even made the claim that he had diablerised one of the Antediluvians or that he is actually a childe of Caine returned from the East. No one can say for certain just what the Stoneman looks like, for he apparently can change his shape at will, and he is almost never described the same way twice. PariahM **Rama - He reached the Golconda. He was diablerised by Dimitri. SC **Niccolo Mysterious Methuselah, ruler of Sienna VST *Perhaps Fifth Generation **Walter Homes - Inconnu. Monitor of New York. RD1 RD2 *Perhaps 6th Generation **Si'Djeha - Seraph of the Eastern Hand. DSBH **Quetzalcoatl BW **Dimestico BoN **Miguel de Santos - Prince of Seville VDA **Charles VI - Cardinal in 1933, signed the Revised Code of Milan. SHS GttS **Agnes - Cardinal in 1933, signed the Revised Code of Milan. SHS GttS **Huroff - Cardinal in 1933, signed the Revised Code of Milan. SHS GttS **Jullian (+ ) Archbishop in 1933, signed the Revised Code of Milan. Dominion of Black Hand but not member of the True Hand. Reformed the Sabbat's own internalpolicing Inquisition because he suspected something was behind the Black Hand. Killed by the True Hand. SHSDSBHGttS **Vladimir Rasputin - Sabbat poet and Dominion of the Black Hand. PGS **Juleidah - Dominion of the Eastern Hand. DSBH *Perhaps 7th Generation **Justicar Thracs - (+1992) Killed by Lupines in Milwaukee. MibN **Salluccio - Archbishop in 1933, signed the Revised Code of Milan. SHSGttS **Rebecca - Archbishop in 1933, signed the Revised Code of Milan. SHSGttS **Marsilio - Archbishop in 1933, signed the Revised Code of Milan. SHSGttS **Aeron - Archbishop in 1933, signed the Revised Code of Milan. SHSGttS **Toth - Archbishop in 1933, signed the Revised Code of Milan. SHSGttS **Tecumseh - Archbishop in 1933, signed the Revised Code of Milan. SHSGttS **DiSalvio - Archbishop in 1933, signed the Revised Code of Milan. SHS **Una - Archbishop in 1933, signed the Revised Code of Milan. SHSGttS **Joseph Pander - Priscus of the Sabbat. Nominal head of the Pander "clan".PariahPGS **Miguel - Sire of Javier. Sabbat. BC **Amelia - Has Obfuscate 6, so must be at least 7th gen. GttC *Perhaps 8th Generation **Javier - Progeny of Miguel. Sabbat. BC2 **Galaric (+ ) He was the first anarch. He was killed just after the first Conclave by a powerful Ventrue, probably Hardestadt. AC,p13 **Carmalita Marie Santo - Prince of Lima. BoN **Suarez - Prince of Rio. RaAm **Nora Clemones - Bishop of Quebec. PGS **Carlos - Sabbat Bishop of Toledo. BC2 **Mark - Bishop. PG2,p125 **Crenshaw Ghast - Primogen of Dallas. Member of the True Hand. DSBH *Perhaps 9th Generation **Edythe Swift - Member of The Order of Chanticleer. Under a Blood Hunt in England. AK *Pehaps 10th Generation **Danielle Hardling - Priscus of Colombia. Pariah **Lopez (+1994) Member of the Blood Guard, the elite order of Cainites who served as the Archbishop's personal shock troops. Killed by Melinda. RD2 **Hanns Heinz (+1994) - Member of the Blood Guard. Killed in the Alicia Varney building. RD2 **Debbie Sue Mauser (+1994) - Member of the Blood Guard. Killed in the Alicia Varney building. RD2 **Sha'una Teague (+1994) - Member of the Blood Guard. Killed in the Alicia Varney building. RD2 *Completely Unknown Generation **Nidal Former Sultan of Samarkand. VN **Tosia Prostitute in the 12th century. HoT **Celeste Has the "mark of the crescent moon", probably the "last daughter of Eve"... Maybe not a Kindred. If the prophecy holds, she may well be a mortal woman (albeit one born of Cainite or Dhampir parents). VRev **Katherine She is a Sabbat Infernal Diabolist. KmW GttC **Murray Sutton Sabbat Monsignor. PGS **Ezekiel Donner Sabbat Hierophant. PGS **Terrifisto Elder of the Sabbat. HH,p52 **Brigette She was taken by the Setites with her brother Baron Samedi in Haiti. KmW,p28 **Jacqueline Fairmonte (+ ) Member of the Revolutionary Council. LAbN **"Fast Eddie" Sanchez (+1994) Killed by Red Death. RD1 **Tito Gagliani (+1994) Member of the an organization know as the Syndicate. Killed by Madeleine Giovanni. RD2 **Mistrina Sire of Dr. Solomon Grey. Pariah **Dr. Solomon Grey (+ ) Progeny of Mistrina. Killed by Claudius Maximus. Pariah **Archdeacon Lorister Demonologist and Damned Soul. SHS **Johnny "Big Dog" Yeates Traitor and Corrupter. PGS **Choros Member of the Sabbat. BoN **Hymie Nomad priest of the Sabbat. SHS **Hook Sabbat scout. PG2,p121 **Karina Sabbat Assassin. PG2,p127 **Jagal Sabbat. AC,p43 **Clifton Probationary Sabbat pack member. PG2,p129 **Sayshila PG2 **Dirk Anarch of San Francisco. Leader of The Gutters. BW PoC **Andy Caitiff anarch. BW **Gabrielle Allende Sire of Farher Paul Able. BW **Farher Paul Able Progeny of Gabrielle Allende. BW **Maggie Flury BoN **Typee BoN **Tenga BoN **McGrath BoN **Trinka Killed by Korasca gypsie. She had taken part in a uprising at Glodker, one of the Nazi concentration camps. Gypsies **Tom Sire of Carlos. He is a well - know karaoke singer, in the Karaoke bars of Hong Kong. He frequents a different bar every night, and not only is his voice superb, but his stage presence is electrifying. WoD1 **Carlos Progeny of Tom. He sing duets with Tom. WoD1 **Kwan Sze Anarch refuge. WoD1 **Mai Lai Anarch refuge. WoD1 **Will Anarch refuge. WoD1 **Elsbeth Tabituda Rumours hold that she is not a Kindred proper, but a loa-posessed body that was actually Embraced. WoD2 **Vizier Majeed Claims his clan "is that of the sand", suspected of not being Ashirra (Kindred) at all. WoD2 **Milesius Prince of Ulster. WoD2 **Meletios Sire of Justinius Theodoric. Hideous creature, probaly Nosferatu. WoD2 **Justinius Theodoric Progeny of Meletios. Half his body is burned. WoD2 **Prince Vasily Ruler of the Czech Republic and Slovakia. WoD2 **Bishop Judas Assistant to Archbishop Camille of Brisbane. WoD2 **Bishop Silence Assistant to Archbishop Camille of Brisbane. WoD2 **Bishop Soul Assistant to Archbishop Camille of Brisbane. WoD2 **"Nightingale" Rosie Ming Former prostitute in Shanghai. WoD2 **Eugene Primogen. NoP **Harley Primogen. NoP **Jocelyn Crane "Unbound" (a sub-group of the anarchs). NoP **Onoklept NoP **Abbas NoP **Saggara or Ombos High Priest of El Kharga. NoP **Josiah NoP **Rodrigo Met the "Dead God". NoP **Omaha Singh Khatri Probably an Assamite. NoP **Tanya NoP **Typhon General of Baba Yaga's Army of Conversion. NoP **Echriso Varakut NoP **Maria Sandoza Grand Inquisitor of the Sabbat. NoP **Josefina NoP **Yusri Al-Margil (Abandoned Ansar) Was once a craftsman, a man with a family and responsibilities. He was later a servent to a powerful creature of the night and it allowed him to improve his family's lot. With the withdraw of his sire, Yusri fell on hard times. He corrupted his family and left them scrambling for sustenance. With each passing night he grows more untrustworthy. VN **Rick, aka Mongoose CN-R **Joachim Almodovar CbR-V **Dezra SHRev GttS **Stevie "The Butcher" Reno Sheriff of Houston. SHRev GttS **Gray SHRev **Ivreh SHRev **Gabrielle SHRev **Davis Purrell Prince of Charleston. CN-Tz *Van de Brook Prince of Asheville. CN-Tz **Thatchett Prince of Richmond. CN-Tz **Desmond Pack member of Hardin's nomad raiders. CN-Tz Rojo Pack member of Hardin's nomad raiders. CN-Tz **Jacques Pack member of Hardin's nomad raiders. CN-Tz Jake Pack member of Hardin's nomad raiders. CN-Tz **Lonnie Pack member of Hardin's nomad raiders. CN-Tz **Greasy Pack member of Hardin's nomad raiders. CN-Tz **Amber Pack member of Hardin's nomad raiders. CN-Tz **Kai Simmons Pander. GttC **Phillippe de Greffuhle Sheriff of Lyon. GttC **Leah Monitor of Sheffield. GttC **Prince Alexander. GttC **Elieser GttC **Adele GttC **Selene Arneault Prince of Boulder. GttC **Simon Crabtree GttC **Elias Karp GttC **Jonah GttC **Anabelle GttC **Devin GttC **Shelby GttC **de la Vega Sheriff of Chattanoga. GttC **Richards Probably Tremere. GttC **Bobby GttC **Van Bailey Sire of Nicole. Ductus of the Riverside Cutthroats. GttC GttS **Nicole Progeny of Van Bailey. GttC **McLoughlin GttC **Deirdre GttC **Helton GttC **Jonesie Killed his sire by sending him into the sunlight. GttC **Nadine Infernalist. Probably Tremere. GttC **Lisa Marie, aka Ellum Sabbat. GttS **Livia Boleslav Czernzy Priscus. GttS **Enrique Albertos Marquez Archbishop. GttS **Federic Montaigne Bishop. GttS **Matilda Soliz Pack priest. GttS **Shana Windsor Black Hand. GttS **Galliano Bishop of Atlantic City, probably killed by the Black Hand for several infractions. GttS **Schuyler Pander. GttS **Alexei Guylaine Sabbat templar. GttS **Dash Nomadic Sabbat priest. GttS **Lucretia GttS **Cherise DuChamp Coven ductus. GttS **Andrei GttS **Vincent GttS **Danya/Sabrina GttS **Armin GttS **Sayle GttS **Teague GttS **Samuel Tremaine Pack priest. GttS **Saul Joram Pack priest and infernalist. GttS **Gentha Shale GttS **Aksinya Daclau Lilin Hierophant. GttS **Boy Toy GttS **Chucky Killed by the Nosferatu Bruno. GttS **Jean-Paul Killed by the Nosferatu Bruno. GttS **Ariel Killed by the Nosferatu Bruno. GttS **Gorin GttS **Grimsdale Killed by Francesca. BC1 **Liza (+ ) Sabbat. Killed by the Blood Curse. BC **Jolanda (+1998) Anarch. Killed by the Blood Curse. BC **Aaron (+1998) Anarch. Killed by Liza. BC **Antony Sire of Marla and Paula. BC1 **Marla (+ ) Progeny of Antony. Sire of Emigesh. BC1 **Paula Progeny of Antony. BC1 **Emigesh (+ ) Progeny of Marla. Anarch; sentenced to death by Prince Benison for attacking a group of mortals. BC1 **Gisela (+1998) Sabat. Killed by the Blood Curse. BC1 **Ebenezer Sire of Langley. BC1 **Langley Progeny of Ebenezer. BC1 **Kenny BC1 **Marquis BC1 **John Rotty BC2 **Tobias (+ ) Anarch. Killed by the Blood Curse. BC2 **Eddie Cocke (+ ) Anarch. Killed by the Blood Curse. BC2 **Matt (+ ) Anarch. Killed by the Blood Curse. BC2 **Didi (+ ) Killed by the Blood Curse. BC2 **Rebecca (+1999) Killed by Xavier Kline. BC2 **Gregory (+1999) Killed by Xavier Kline. BC2 **Elliot BC2 **Santiago, aka Brillante Sabbat BC2 **LeRoi CbR-M **Bartholomew Prince of Cleveland, Ohio. BN,p7 **Charbonneau Lieutenant of Cleveland, Ohio. BN,p6 **Ellis Lieutenant of Cleveland, Ohio. BN,p6 **Jackson Lieutenant of Cleveland, Ohio. BN,p6 **Patrice Lieutenant of Cleveland, Ohio. BN,p6 **Duua the Blind Oracular Ablity, posesses the third eye. WfE ** Prince of Hamburg - The sole survivor of the massacre by the Assamites in Berlin during the Anarch Revolt. CbR-As **Lydia CN-Br **Baldur (+1999) Killed by Marcus Vitel. CN-Br **Frankie CN-Br **Clyde (+1999) Killed by what appear to be Blood Brothers. CN-Br **Maurice (+1999) Killed by what appear to be Blood Brothers. CN-Br **Wallace (+1999) Sabbat. Killed by Theo Bell. CN-Br **Octavia (+1999) Killed by the Sabbat. CN-Br **Jenkins (+1999) Killed by the Sabbat. CN-Br **Eustace (+1999) Killed by Leopold. CN-Br **Reggie (+1999) Killed by Leopold. CN-Br **Slick CN-Br **? (+1999) Killed by Parmenides. CN-Br **Mr. Misster Pack priest for the Sacred Band. CbR-Tz **Boo Member of Atlanta's Lawdogs pack. CbR-Tz **Bartholomew Diggs Member of the Road Kilt nomadic pack. CbR-Tz **Dezra Sabbat flunky. CbR-Tz =Caitiff= Panders